Ancients of East End
by FuriousJ6789
Summary: Fifteen year old Remi Beauchamp sits on a beach near his home peacefully watching the waves, when to his surprise a spaceship crashes in the ocean. He dives in and brings to shore the mortally wounded pilot who calls himself a Tok'ra. This is their story...
1. Preface

*I own nothing except the OC Remi beauchamp. Witches of east end and stargate are owned by Melissa de la cruz and Brad wright/Jonathan glassner respectively.

Preface

Ancients, for those of the modern human populations of the universe in the know, the name is known to mean the most advanced race to ever inhabit the stars, those who built the Stargates. This first race of humanoids has been thought to be extinct; but we now know differently.

Ten thousand years ago when the Ancients, or Alterans as they called themselves then, left their great flying city of Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy, they returned to Earth, or Terra as they called it. At this point many had already ascended to a higher plane of existence. Even those that had not were still highly physically advanced. They had evolved over their long history a way to tap into the great energy of the universe which would later be known as Magic. These powers where still mainly unfocused and unexplored for the most part, they did however, know that their life span had grown to a very long time. Those that returned to Earth found a much more primitive race of humans which had been enslaved by a parasitic race known as the Goa'uld. The Alterans went into hiding, but many interbred with the local human population creating a new subspecies which would eventually take the name of witches.

These new beings had their Alteran parents powers, though not as strong but they did retain an unusually long life span. Eventually they discovered that using words when tapping into their power gave them the focus needed to utilize the energy of magic, and so witch craft was born. They mainly used the already very creative language of the Ancients though some also used the Asgard language. The new race of witches began learning with their Alteran cousins and became very powerful.

Eventually all the Alterans ascended except for two families. The heads of these two families, knowing that the witches were starting to feel superior to the regular humans who where slaves, and knowing they did not have the military power to combat the ever growing population of Goa'uld, decided to unite their people and together used their new powers to create a new world in a pocket dimension. They anchored this new world to Earth with seven magical bridges. All the witches left Earth for this new world which the two families named Asgard after their old allies of the same name. The witches elevated these two families and named them their Royalty. These families ruled this new world for thousands of years fairly and knowledge of magic blossomed. One day a king named Nicholas fell to the darkness that is inherent in all sentient beings. This king banished the rest of the remaining Royal family, the only pure Ancients left, back to Earth where they took the family name Beauchamp. The Beauchamp family headed by Joanna and Viktor, sealed the Portals to Asgard but not before the king had managed to curse them, their two daughters and Joanna's sister Wendy with immortality.

Eventually their old allies, the Asgard, discovered their presence and kept a protective eye on them over the centuries from afar.

Viktor Beauchamp eventually separated from his wife Joanna when the loss of their son Frederick to their father the king was too much to bear. Joanna, her two daughters, Ingrid and Freya, and her sister Wendy settled near one of the portals in a town which would eventually be known as East End. For many centuries they lived in relative peace, though because of the curse both Ingrid and Freya died and were reborn many times over.

In the year of 1975 the cycle started over and the girls were reborn again though this time Joanna decided to not tell them about their magic or their background at all. She also cast a cloaking spell over the whole town to shield them from sight of enemies. This had the unfortunate and unexpected consequence of hiding them also from the Asgard.

Ten years later in 1985 Joanna and Viktor randomly met again, and after passions reignited , Joanna left to find herself impossibly pregnant again, and nine months later her youngest baby boy was born, whom she named Remi. The boy, to her horror, had inherited the curse the king had placed on them and would start following the same cycle as the girls.

Steeling herself she kept on the path of not revealing to any of her now three children the existence of their powers. She did tell her estranged sister Wendy of Remi's birth but kept it a secret from Viktor. Wendy was very happy to have another nephew but because of their estrangement decided to maintain her distance for now…

This story begins on a grey cloudy day as Remi, now fifteen years old, sits on the pristine white beach near his home watching the waves…

Hey everyone! So had this idea the other day and decided to write it down! For those of you who have read my first story I have used the same character name, but they are different! I just really love the name Remi! Thank you for Reading and please Review also!


	2. Chapter 1 New beginnings

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

 **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

Chapter 1 – New beginnings

Fifteen year old Remi Beauchamp sat in contemplative silence at the beach near his home. Today he and his sisters had met their crazy aunt Wendy whom they had honestly thought was a myth. She was however very real and very funny. She was obviously the fun aunt, Remi mused to himself. He had spent a couple hours with her and his mom today and he already felt a connection to Wendy. He contemplated this for awhile more before he heard a weird whining sound and looking up with an incredulous expression saw a sight he almost couldn't believe. A very obvious space craft was smoking and flew over his head only to crash in the ocean a few meters from shore. Remi jumped up and ran to the water's edge watching in awe. A few moments later he saw a very human looking man surface and flail around. Instinctively he began swimming towards the man. Seeing the man struggling to stay above the surface, he started swimming with renewed urgency. Reaching him finally he grabbed the man under the arms and kicked with all his strength back to shore.

Breathing deeply, Remi collapsed on the sand and out of the corner of his eye he looked the man over and noticed the deep gashes all over his torso, as well as the unnatural angle of his leg.

"Hold on sir, I'll get you some help." He told the man urgently. He started to get up only to feel a hand grab his arm and hold him in place with surprising strength.

"There is no point young one. My body is too badly damaged. I am dying." The man said with finality.

Remi looked at him sadly, "There must be something I can do!" his mind was going millions of miles an hour; a space ship? Aliens? Crazy Army experiment?! He didn't know what to think.

This man obviously needed help though, and Remi could never just leave someone that needed help.

The man smiled softly but shook his head, "There is nothing."

Remi bowed his head, and decided to try and take the man's mind off dying.

"What's your name?" he asked. "It's not every day we get alien visitors on this beach."

The man chuckled a bit while wincing in pain; "My name is Tirian..." he managed to say before violently coughing up blood.

Remi jumped back minutely when Tirian's eyes glowed an iridescent white.

" **Do not be afraid young one, I will not harm you. My name is Adair."** The man said in a now deep flanged voice that seemed to almost echo.

Remi looked at him with wide eyes, "I don't understand."

The man grimaced at him. " **I am Adair; Tirian is the name of my host. I am one of many symbiotic creatures that share a host body to survive."**

Remi looked at him in awe, then slowly dawning horror, "Wait that means that if Tirian dies, you die too?"he almost whispered out.

Adair nodded slowly, " **That is correct, though I can switch hosts for survival it is against the laws of my people to take an unwilling host and there is not enough time to look for one."**

Remi bit his lip, "What about me?" he asked quietly. Remi's compassion for all living things was warring with his confusion and fear of the unknown.

Adair's eyes widened, " **I cannot ask you to do that! You do not know what it even means to be my host!"** he sounded awed at Remi asking, but also frightened for him.

Remi thought for a moment, "What does it mean then?"

Adair lowered his head for a moment, and then when he lifted it again his voice was no longer flanged.

"I will try and explain as much as I am able until I pass." Tirian said rather tiredly. "Adair is a member of the Tok'ra. As he told you they are a race of symbiotic beings that share a host body to survive. They have been at war for many thousands of years with their sister race called the Goa'uld. They are also symbiotic but they take their hosts forcefully and suppress them completely. The Tok'ra oppose the Goa'uld philosophically in every way and their highest law is only to blend with willing hosts and to share the body equally. Adair is currently the second oldest Tok'ra alive; he is very wise and passionate in protecting his family… He is a wonderful friend." he whispered, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "Please save him…" Tirian's voice broke as he looked pleadingly at Remi.

Remi looked at him for several moments before slowly nodding his head, a determined look in his eye. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

Tirian let another tear roll down his pale cheek, "Open your mouth and close your eyes, he will enter that way."

Remi reluctantly did so, not entirely sure what to expect.

His surprise was complete however when he felt the barest touch of the other mans mouth over his and then a sharp pain as the symbiote rushed into his mouth, pushing his tongue down and burrowing through the back of his throat.

Remi's eyes flashed open and he watched helplessly as Tirian collapsed backwards on the ground and stopped breathing. Immediately he felt a deep aching sadness in his chest accompanied by the words; " **Good bye dear friend, I will find out who betrayed us and get you justice** " echoing In his mind.

Remi stood like that staring at Tirian's body, feeling the loss and deep sadness that wasn't coming from him. Though he himself did feel compassion for Adair and sadness that Tirian had died he knew he would have to be much older than he was now in order to understand the depth of grief that Adair felt. As this thought formed in his mind he heard quite clearly in his mind; " _When we blend fully you will gain that understanding from me Remi. You will see the knowledge and wisdom that I have gained over fifteen centuries."_

Remi startled at that and thought back to him, "You're over 1,500 years old?!"

Adair chuckled in his mind, " _Yes my young friend, would you like to see my years now while I review yours_?"

Excited in spite of himself Remi quickly agreed and he was submerged in Adair's memories, he witnessed the origin of the Tok'ra from their mother Egeria. He saw great battles between the Tok'ra and Goa'uld back when the Tok'ra had many ships and armies of Loyal Jaffa. He saw the last great battle they had openly with the Goa'uld before becoming infiltrators. He also saw and felt the great love that Adair felt for his first host Sorin all the way down to Tirian. Thousands of lives over a thousand years of knowledge gained and wisdom learned. He finally witnessed Adair's life with Tirian, with his brother Martouf and Mother Saroosh who were also Tok'ra; blended with Lantash and Selmak respectively.

In the end Remi felt correctly that everything had just been downloaded directly to his brain and he felt a bit disconnected from himself. Before he could start feeling too uncomfortable however Adair gently brought up Remi's own memories, and for the first time Remi remembered the day he was born, he remembered opening his eyes and seeing his tired looking mother smiling down at him. He and Adair watched confounded as his mother Joanna would occasionally whisper some words in Latin and the food would cook itself or his bottle as a baby would heat up after being cold. They remembered different incidents around his sisters that his mother would always have an explanation for. Now however looking back he saw the slight fear in her eyes that she covered well, with Adair's memories of human interactions he saw right thorough her. Even things that he had unknowingly done that he had accepted her explanations for. "We're witches!" he thought to himself gleefully. Adair only watched the rest of his life in dumbfounded awe. After living over a Thousand years he had only heard rumors of Magic and had always dismissed them as fantasy. Yet here was the proof in Remi his current host.

Remi's memories ended. He felt much more himself now, though Adair was still a bit in shock, though his mind was racing with thoughts and conclusions that Remi was having trouble following.

He gently 'nudged' for Adair's attention and was rewarded when Adair 'jumped' slightly in his mind.

He chuckled, "I didn't quite get that Adair. What were you thinking about exactly?"

Adair let his excitement bleed over their bond. " _There is a human race of people on the border of Ra's territory. They are called the Ryoo and have been at war with Ra' for the last three generations. They have miraculously held their own. They have a technological level several centuries ahead of Earth, and their ships are rather impressive if not as powerful as a Hat'ak in weapons, though they are beyond the Goa'uld in power generation and hyper drive technology._

 _However there have been rumors that some of the Ryoo have special abilities, some of our spy's in Ra's ranks have reported that the Jaffa tell their master of Ryoo soldiers that can speak a word and send them flying backwards, or stun them, snap their necks, or even burn them to a crisp! We have never been able to initiate contact with them however and prove that these rumors are more than just that, rumor."_

Remi listened fascinated to Adair before realizing that the sun was getting low and it was time for him to be on his way home, he went to stand up and tripped. Adair on instinct tightened his grip on Remi's spinal cord to take control and stop him from falling. Remi however was still unused to the sensation and panicked for a moment. At that moment his magic flared up after being dormant and Remi could almost feel it glare at Adair in their mind. Adair immediately relaxed his hold but Remi's magic was already in motion and just before Remi calmed his magic down instinctively communicating that Adair was a friend and ok, there was a massive burst of energy and Remi disappeared from the beach in a flash of purple energy….

So there's chapter one everyone! Hope you like it! Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 2 The Ryoo

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

 **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

Chapter 2 – The Ryoo

The first thing Remi and Adair noticed upon reappearing was the fact they were in a flowery field on the edge of one of the greenest forests either one had ever seen. The shades of green were so numerous that neither one had words to describe them. Remi could also feel an invisible force that was permeating the air. It felt almost like a type of excitement sitting on and flowing through everything around them; every flower, blade of grass, and leaf. It gave both Remi and Adair a sense of peacefulness that only Remi could remember feeling partially in his own home.

" _THAT'S IT_!" Adair shouted in his mind following that thought making Remi Jump.

" _What's it_?" He questioned his symbiote.

" _It's magic Remi!"_ Adair told him excitedly. " _It feels like the small amount of ambient magic that you instinctually felt around your house, but more importantly it feels exactly like what I felt when your magic started to rebel at my presence before you calmed it down. This though feels more positive and A LOT more concentrated!"_

Before Remi could think about this revelation in too much depth, he heard a whirring sound coming from behind the tree line. Adair recognized the sound a moment before Remi did and tensed them automatically, this time not getting a reaction from Remi's magic.

To their puzzlement\amazement two sleek silvery ships about the size of a small house shot out from above the trees and started circling them. Remi watched them warily while Adair flooded their body with adrenaline preparing for a fight.

The ships stopped circling without warning and one of them landed right in front of him, two metallic doors sliding open on the back with a ramp extending down.

Remi felt Adair 'gasp' in his mind when three people came out clad in elegant uniforms. The uniform itself was black with light blue accents in several places; the collar, the shoulders, cuffs, hips (highlighting where the hips would be visible) and the sides of the pants above the knee. To accompany this they all wore light brown boots that came up to right below the knee.

The man leading the group of three however had a light grey braided sash that crossed his chest from his left shoulder down and around his right hip up his back and back to his left shoulder. Remi could only see two weapons on them. The first was a hand held cylindrical device with a type of guard over the fingers that all three were pointing at him. The second was a small device that was strapped to their right hips and looked like the handle of a sword minus the blade itself. He wasn't sure if that was a weapon or not but he kept his mind open. They were all clearly military so it would stand to reason they would have more than one weapon.

The only reason Remi knew it was some kind of weapon was because they were pointing it at him.

The man with the grey sash scrutinized him carefully.

"Sir, he's just a boy." The uniformed women on the man's left spoke up.

The man just narrowed his eyes at Remi carefully. "He may look to be a boy but I feel he's more than he appears, do not underestimate him Túrel. We have been ordered to bring him back for interrogation and that's what we're going to do." He said back to her though still watching Remi warily.

The woman focused back on Remi though she still looked unconvinced.

"Come with us please." The man told Remi while gesturing with his weapon. Remi nodded and slowly walked up the ramp to the sleek silvery ship.

The three military people walked after him with weapons still at the ready.

Remi sat down next to a window looking out and tried to ignore the weapons trained on him.

The man with the grey sash went to the front of the ship where a door slid open to reveal a pilot seat. He sat down as the door slid shut again obscuring Remi's view of him.

The ship lifted up after a moment and started going back from where it came.

Remi watched the forest as they flew over it at an incredible speed. Within ten minutes they came upon a truly remarkable sight; a huge sprawling city, easily on par with any of the major cities of earth but definitely more advanced. The buildings where made of what looked to be perfectly sculpted stone that rose to varying heights, the tallest of which would rival the Eiffel tower which Remi had seen once on a Europe trip with his class.

The city was perfectly planned with cobblestone streets and cozy gardens and parks at strategic intervals. There were also beautiful arches and bridges throughout the city connecting different parks and what Remi assumed to be neighborhoods. All the while the feeling of ambient magic continued and even got stronger. Remi and Adair were both in awe.

They flew further into the city until they came upon a circular building with platforms that circled each level.

The ship approached the topmost level and slowed turning 180 degrees and executing a perfectly smooth landing. The man with the grey sash came out of the cock pit and motioned for Remi to stand up.

Remi did so while the other two soldiers flanked him on either side, their weapons still drawn. The obvious commander went ahead of them and led Remi and his two guards down the ramp and out of the ship.

Remi exited and gasped at the grandeur of the building. There were colossal columns that circled the entire top level. They created a separation between the open platform and the inside of the top of the building. They entered through two of the columns in front of them and Remi followed the commander into the building where they got into an obvious elevator which transported them down two levels. After exiting the elevator two columns right outside emitted an energy that seemed to scan Remi before flashing light blue, then a bright orange. When the soldiers saw the orange they all tensed up and looked at him angrily. Adair tensed in his mind, but Remi being unsure what the color meant and what he had done wrong simply kept silent and tried to ignore their glares. They escorted him down a hallway with high ceilings until they arrived at a tall decretive door. Well, Remi mused to Adair, all the doors were decorative. Nothing in this culture was plain it seemed.

Adair silently agreed with a growing sense of excitement that Remi couldn't place yet.

The three soldiers ushered him into the room and closed the massive door and Remi heard a whizzing sound which he assumed was the door locking.

Remi took this time to study the room and the walls. The room itself was nothing too special it was open to an outside balcony but Remi was certain that the room was monitored so escape was probably impossible. He studied the wall with his hands and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't stone like he thought. At least it didn't feel completely like stone. He would have to ask them once they stopped treating him like a leper.

" _I have a feeling that is mostly my fault."_ Adair told him apologetically in his mind.

At his questioning feeling Adair explained more fully. " _I'm fairly certain that when that scan flashed orange it was telling them of my presence. I have a feeling this is the planet Ryoo."_

He added excitedly at the end. Remi's eyes widened. " _How did we get here?! That's on the other side of the galaxy from earth! Oh My God! My family! They're going to be wondering where I am!"_

Adair once again felt guilty. " _Again that's my fault I think. When you tripped I tightened my grip on your spine as is normal when I take over a function of the body but you panicked for a split second at the loss of control and your magic reacted to it. I believe it sent us here. Though why I can only guess. Perhaps because we were already talking about the Ryoo."_

Remi took a deep breath and put the problem of his family to the side. Adair started to comfort him when the door opened and admitted two people, both of which looked angry at him. The man slightly in the lead was wearing a purple sash instead of grey like the man next to him, who Remi recognized as the commander that had escorted them here.

"You parasites disgust me! Hiding inside the body of a child to try and get past our security forces!" The man with the purple sash spit out. Remi winced at the venom in the man's voice but grinded his teeth at the implication the man had made about Adair. Adair sighed and slipped into control his eyes flashing at the two men.

" **I assume you are talking about me?** " his voice now flanged, " **Your scan may have told you of my presence but not whether I was a Goa'uld.** " Adair stated glaring at the man.

The man looked surprised at his answer for a moment before covering it up with a skeptical look. "You claim to not be a Goa'uld?" he asked.

Adair glared, " **I am Adair of the Tok'ra**!"

The man with the purple sash glanced at the commander next to him with a significant look. The man nodded and walked out of the room.

The man with the purple sash turned his attention back to Remi and watched him warily.

"Our nervous sensors will confirm that." He told him finally.

Adair merely nodded.

He did not have to wait long before the other man came back in with a silver device; a pale crystal in the middle. He placed the device over Remi's head and set it against his chest. The crystal turned bright orange.

The man looked at Adair, "Withdraw all your presence please."

Adair nodded and did so while bowing his head. The light shined white.

Remi raised his head and looked back at the lead man.

"What is your name young one?"

Remi lifted his chin, "Remi Beauchamp"

The man smiled at him encouragingly, "Is Adair really a Tok'ra?"

Remi nodded, "Yes he is, we blended a few hours ago."

The man looked shocked at this but took the device off of Remi.

"Forgive our angry address earlier, we have been at war with Ra for many years and have become quite quick to judge any Symbiote we come across." The man paused and bowed his head slightly, "I am councilor Arnor of the Ryoo high council." Then gesturing to the man next to him he said, "And this is Commander Orelon of the Ryoo Magi corps."

Remy smiled excitedly and bowed back to them.

"May I?" Orelon stated looking at Arnor for permission. Arnor nodded and Orelon looked back at Remi. "Why did Adair blend with such a young host?"

Remi bowed his head while the control shifted to Adair, " **My ship was damaged when I was fleeing the forces of Heru'ur. A lucky shot threw off my hyper drive jump and I dropped out early over Remi's home planet. My late host was fatally injured beyond my abilities to heal. We had crashed in the ocean off the coast from Remi's home. He jumped in to help us to shore when he saw us beginning to drown. My host Tirian begged Remi to save me and he graciously accepted. When I blended with him however we discovered that Remi had magic. It reacted negatively to my presence, until Remi negotiated with it on my behalf and it accepted me. Before that happened though it sent us clear across the galaxy to your planet. "**

The surprised Magi's eyes were as round as saucers. "There is another culture of magic users in the galaxy?!" he asked excitedly. "We have never found another culture with powers similar to our own!" he paused for a moment before the rest of what Remi told him sank in. "You're saying magic transported you across the galaxy to our planet?! We've never been able to accomplish that!"

Adair grimaced, " **We are not sure how it happened, only that his magic itself reacted defensively to my presence and sent us here. As to your other question I am not sure if there is an entire culture to be honest, it appears from Remi's memories that magic users on his home planet were persecuted for centuries. His own mother we remember used magic a bit but hid its existence from Remi and his two sisters. We do not know if there are more than just his family. It is possible that most of the magic users were hunted down and killed over the course of their history."**

Orelon looked horrified at that but said nothing.

Arnor took a step forward and asked, "What are you two planning on doing?"

Adair frowned thoughtfully while discussing it with Remi internally.

After a moment he said, " **If it is acceptable we would like to stay here and learn how to use Remi's magical abilities. It is new to both of us. Afterwards we will need to rejoin the galaxy and find the Tok'ra once again, as well as find Remi's home world and rejoin his family**."

Arnor looked questioningly towards Orelon who nodded once.

Looking back after the silent exchange Arnor said, "Not all of us have the gift of magic, those that do are given apprenticeships to the masters that have served for at least five years. The apprenticeship lasts for one year of intensive study in magic, combat training, and how to be a commander. The Magi are the highest ranking officers of our military. Amongst themselves their rank goes by how long they have been in the military. They all have necklaces that have a small charm for every year they have served. If you are sure that's what you wish to do then Orelon has agreed to take you as his apprentice. He will be responsible for your education and well being while you stay on with us."

Remi quickly took control, "I'd love that! Thank you!." he said excitedly.

They both smiled at the boys antics. "Then we shall get started right away" Orelon told him while ushering him out of the room.

Remi smiled, sharing his excitement with Adair about the new journey they were embarking on…

That's chapter 2 guys! Hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 3 A mothers worry

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

Chapter 3 – A mother's worry

Joanna Beauchamp ushered Police Detective Noble out of her house. She was frantic with worry and had very little patience for mortal methods to find her missing son. Remi had not come home from the beach and was not answering any of her calls.

Her girls Freya and Ingrid were sitting staring at their cups of cocoa in what Joanna suspected was shock. Joanna had made them the cocoa, both in an attempt to comfort her girls as well as to keep herself busy. Wendy was flipping through the family Grimoir upstairs privately in her room looking for any kind of spell to find her lost nephew. Freya's fiancé Dash was in their living room talking urgently on his phone. Dash and Remi had bonded when Freya had gotten engaged to him. It had taken Dash exactly two seconds after hearing that Remi was missing to whip out his cell phone and call his family's private detective. Joanna knew that Remi wasn't dead. She had cast a spell to tell her if he was alive and it came back positive. Whether he was unharmed was another matter that she was trying not to dwell on. She glanced at the clock, it was eight o'clock exactly, 'the moon should be plenty high in the sky by now' she thought to herself. Carefully she went over to Freya.

"Freya baby, I need you to ask Dash to go home for the night. Go with him if you need to. There are some spells that Wendy and I are going to try to find your brother, and Dash can't be here while we do that."

Freya looked at her with tears running down her face, but she nodded and slowly got up going to the living room to talk with Dash.

Joanna heard them talking quietly in the living room but didn't pry.

After a few moments she heard the door close softly and Freya came back in.

"I told him that he needed to go to Fair Haven for the night in case Remi made his way there somehow. He stayed with Dash a lot and knows that house well. "

Joanna smiled sadly at her daughter's quick thinking.

"Ok Freya, go get Wendy from upstairs. I want to try the tarot cards first." Joanna spoke calmly but inside she was anything but.

She sat at the table across from Ingrid who was watching everything she was doing with wide eyes. She felt a pang of worry. Her girls had found out; to her chagrin, about their powers. Freya had already had a run-in with a dangerous man from her past that tried to kill her. Ingrid had been so skeptical about anything magical and now her whole world had turned upside down. Add on top of that, their baby brother was now missing. Ingrid looked like she wanted to go to her room and cry; Joanna didn't blame her because she felt much the same way.

Wendy came into the room with Freya close behind.

"Did you find anything Wendy?" She asked her sister.

Wendy shook her head frustratingly, "Not yet, but I didn't get very far."

Joanna frowned in disappointment but motioned for them to sit down.

Wendy sat next to her at the head of the table and Freya sat next to Ingrid.

Joanna lit the few candles on the table with a snap of her fingers and started dealing the cards.

What she saw confused her. She glanced at Wendy who was studying the cards closely.

The girls were alternating between looking at the cards, Joanna and their aunt.

After a moment Wendy looked up at Joanna with worry, and confusion in her eyes.

"How can that be Wendy?" Joanna asked her quietly.

Wendy shook her head in puzzlement. "I don't know."

"What?!" Freya and Ingrid asked at once.

Wendy took another look at Joanna before focusing on the girls. "There are a few things that the cards are saying. The first and most important is that for now, he is not in danger." The girls let out a breath of relief. "The second is that he apparently made a friend or maybe soul mate, the cards aren't clear on that part, which caused them both to be transported elsewhere. Where we don't know, the location isn't clear. It's as if something powerful is blocking us, protecting him somehow. We won't be able to penetrate it with the cards." Wendy took a deep breath and glanced at the cards again. "The last thing it tells us is the confusing bit. His exact location is unclear like we said but the cards do say that he's 'amongst the stars'." The girls adopted a confused look. "What does that mean?" Freya asked.

Wendy and Joanna looked at each other with a significant look that fortunately was lost on the girls. "We aren't sure." They finally told them.

They all four talked for a while longer about the confusing tarot reading before Joanna sent the girls off to bed.

When she was alone with Wendy she asked urgently, "He can't be on Asgard!"

Wendy looked troubled, "I agree, for one it's not technically 'amongst the stars', though if not Asgard then where?" "Perhaps another world we don't know of?"

Joanna threw her hands up in frustration, "That makes no sense!" We as a people have been coming to this world for thousands of years! How can there be another world we don't know of?!"

Wendy also looked skeptical even though it was her idea. The women just looked at each other in despair, for now at least, it looked like there was nothing they could do….


	5. Chapter 4 The Adventure begins

Thank you everyone who Reviewed! I'm glad you found the story interesting and hope you stay with it!

Also I decided to change The high councilor's name from Ferus to Arnor and Remi's master Orion I changed to Orelon.

*So for reference: the Ryoo language I decided I wanted to use Sindarin

(The elvish language that belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.)

The weapons are from the TV shows sanctuary and shadow-hunters.

* **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

( _Speaking in Sindarin_ )

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

Chapter 4 – The Adventure Begins

Remi Beauchamp stood clad in the Ryoo military uniform gazing at the devastation to the planet below, his only comfort coming from his symbiote Adair. The planet in question was the second planet in the Ryoo system; Celebrin, named for its unique forests whose leaves bore a beautiful silver color instead of green. The planet had been destroyed by Ra's forces half a year ago. Remi/Adair and their master Orelon had been on one of the battle cruisers defending the planet. After a three day siege they had regretfully retreated to their home world of Ryoo, the last planet in their system that had not fallen to Ra. Unfortunately, Remi had a good friend, Annún on Celebrin, that died on the second day of the siege; this was the source of his current despair.

He had stayed many times with his friend Annún and had enjoyed walking around the great forests of the planet, many of which were now decimated. Originally within Ryoo space, there had been seven planets; four of them had been naturally habitable and the other three had been terra-formed many generations before the war with Ra started. The Ryoo had fought Ra's forces for over two centuries.

They had only succeeded because of two things: the first being their Magic. The Ryoo Magi corps sang protective enchantments over every Ryoo city, not to mention the enchantments for growth and fertility they sang over the forests of their worlds. The Ryoo were very connected to Nature, their cities were beautifully integrated with the natural world.

Because Magic permeated so much of the planets the Ryoo lived on, it created interference that Goa'uld sensors could not penetrate. The Ryoo had long ago figured out how to calibrate their own sensors to penetrate their magic. In short every Ryoo city was invisible to Ra. He had resorted to random bombardment, which is hard to accomplish when you are also fighting off your enemies battle cruisers.

The second reason for their success was handed to them because of Ra's pride and arrogance, he refused to ask for help from his fellow System Lords. As far as they knew he hadn't even told the other Goa'uld about them at all!

Recently the Ryoo had heard rumors that Ra had been killed. They didn't know the validity of these rumors, but they did know that his forces had stopped attacking their home world. In fact they had not seen or come across any Goa'uld vessels within their borders for three weeks. Remi was part of a scouting mission to assess their old worlds and see if there were any lingering presences of their enemy and also to assess the planets themselves for possible resettling. The official order to resettle their planets would not be given of course until it was confirmed that Ra was indeed dead and there was not another Goa'uld that would come after them.

Remi had graduated from apprenticeship status one month ago after a full year of study under his master Orelon. Because of Adair, Remi was able to understand and retain much more information quickly and as such had been able to learn more knowledge than what most of the apprentices graduated with. Remi now was a full officer in the Ryoo Magi corps, and had a grey sash across his chest to prove it. He knew their language, much of their sciences, their combat methods, and how to use the two weapons that he had seen upon his arrival. The first was the long cylindrical device with the finger guard, it was a weapon that was mostly used by the Ryoo security forces, and it shot out a whip like energy stream that could either stun or kill depending on the setting. The second weapon that Remi had likened to the handle of a sword was in fact exactly that. The Ryoo sword was another energy weapon which was made with a mixture of Magic and technology. The blade would only emerge in the hands of the one who made it. Because of this each solider had to make their own blade. The blade itself was an eternally sharp blade made up of a milky crystal material that was given shape and structure by magic.

As Remi surveyed the sensor data in front of him Adair stirred restlessly in his mind, " _You know we could request a mission to gather information on the Goa'uld._ "

Remi grinned, " _A bit restless, are we?_ " he asked his symbiote.

He felt the equivalent of a playful glare from his symbiote, " _Perhaps a bit, yes. We have finished our training and are now simply on sensory missions. Is it not time to find the Tok'ra again? As well as your family?_ " Remi winced.. He knew his family probably thought him dead by now. Unfortunately the Ryoo knew of no magic that could send messages and he did not know the exact position of Earth, so they could not go by ship yet. Still they did need information on the Goa'uld… Perhaps it was time to attempt an infiltration mission. In order to find the Tok'ra they would need to come across one which could take months if not years so that was mostly on standby at this point.

" _You're right as usual._ " Remi told his symbiote with a playful smirk. " _When we get back to Ryoo we will speak to the council._ " He promised.

 **(Line Break)**

(Three days later)

" _What is your report Magi Remi_? " Head councilor Arnor asked him.

Remi cleared his throat, " _Ra's forces were nowhere to be seen when we surveyed Celebrin and its surrounding space._ " He paused for a moment before continuing. " _The planet itself is not beyond the possibility of resettling. The environment amazingly was not harmed to badly. Many of the forests are intact though reduced in size. The old cities are salvageable as well I believe._ " He finished.

The council members looked over the data on their data screens while Remi spoke.

" _Hmm yes I agree, though we are able to re-colonize, the question currently is: should we? We know nothing of what Ra and his forces are doing._ " Councilor Gilrin said in her soft voice.

Remi cleared his throat, " _Actually councilor Gilrin, Adair wishes to address the council on this matter._ "

She bowed her head for him to continue, so Remi lowered his own head while Adair took control.

" _ **Councilors,**_ **"** Adair gave a respectful bow. **"** _ **If you would be willing I would gladly infiltrate a Goa'uld world in order to gain the information you seek. Whether or not Ra is dead and if another Goa'uld is aware of your presence.**_ **"**

Adair gave them a moment to think before continuing. " _ **Once I have gathered the information I would be honored to seek out the Tok'ra and propose an alliance between our peoples. Remi and I are anxious to see our family amongst the Tok'ra and Remi is also impatient to find his family again.**_ **"**

The councilors looked at each other thoughtfully before the silence was abruptly interrupted by High councilor Arnor. " _Your offer is generous Adair. If we were to approve this mission what would you require in order to complete it_? "

Adair debated with Remi for a moment before answering, " _ **We would require our weapons, a comet class transport**_ (I.e the ship that picked them up upon their arrival _ **) and perhaps one other Magi as support. Once our information gathering mission is complete, if we could keep the comet class ship for our personal use that would be much appreciated.**_ **"**

The councilors thoughtfully looked at each other for a few moments before Arnor called for a vote. " _All in favor of Remi and Adair's proposition_? " After a moment's hesitation all seven members raised their hands.

Arnor smiled, " _It is decided, your mission is approved Magi Remi. Did you have a request for who should accompany you?" _

Remi thought for a moment with Adair before smiling, they knew the perfect person. " _If she is available I would like to request_ _Túrel."_

Arnor nodded, " _She will be back tomorrow from her own scouting mission. We will put forward your request, if she accepts then you will both set out one week from tomorrow. " _Arnor nodded to them.

Remi bowed in acceptance and saluted them with his right hand over his heart before leaving the room.

Once alone Adair snorted, " _Túrel is going to kill you. You know she hates traveling in those ships._ "

Remi chuckled, " _She could always refuse to go._ "

Adair laughed, " _She would never refuse. She doesn't want to appear weak._ "

Remi laughed with his symbiote, " _Perhaps we should bring her a bucket. After all motion sickness on a ship with artificial gravity and inertial dampeners is nothing to laugh at._ " He thought sarcastically while chuckling.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

(Three weeks later)

Adair sat at the controls of the Comet Class ship as it hurled through hyperspace. They were due to arrive over Apophis's home world, Chulak, in one hour. He glanced over his shoulder to Túrel who was sitting cross legged on the floor staring at the bucket across the room that they had brought for her. Remi hid his chuckle. She had resisted using it for the whole trip so far.

Glancing back at her he said, " _If you really need the bucket I won't think any less of you. " _

She jumped slightly and glared at him in exasperation, " _Do not concern yourself, I will be fine. " _She said imperiously… He smiled and turned around.

He had to hide his laugh however when not a moment later she asked, " _Exactly how much longer until we reach Chulak_ _?"_

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 _(Chulak)_

Remi\Adair and Túrel sat with hoods drawn close over their heads as they sat at the far table in the local inn near the palace walls. They had chosen this inn because it was frequented by many of the Jaffa that worked in the palace. They were listening for any mention of Ra's demise or more worryingly, any mention of the Ryoo.

However they had been there for four days already and had not heard a single mention of either topic.

Túrel leaned over to him and spoke softly in the common tongue so as not to arouse suspicion. "We haven't heard anything Remi. Perhaps we should go to a different world?"

Remi contemplated that for a moment, but before he could answer they heard a Jaffa a few tables over telling an interesting story.

"The stupid priests thought that they were gods! They actually brought them straight into the temple and brought them food! They wore strange clothes and weapons that haven't been seen before. Luckily Lord Apophis saw right threw their deception and has had them imprisoned. "

The Jaffa's companion snorted, "Then they will most surely die. Unless of course they are chosen tomorrow to be the children of the gods. Lord Apophis has no more need of them since his Queen Amonet chose her host already."

Remi looked at Túrel, "Perhaps we should investigate this?"

Túrel looked skeptical but agreed.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

(Palace dungeons)

Remi and Túrel walked invisibly amongst the prisoners in the dungeons. Adair had to let Remi maintain control so that none of the Jaffa or Goa'uld in and around the palace could sense him. They had first walked through the servant quarters to gather information, but in the end heard no mention of what they wanted to know, which admittedly was both good and slightly worrying. They did manage to confirm that Amonet had indeed taken a host. They were unable to hear mention of the Ryoo which was welcome information in and of itself.

They had made their way to the dungeon and slipped in still invisible, though with their swords at the ready. The unique prisoners that they had overheard the Jaffa talking about were easy to spot. They were easily the strangest dressed comparatively in the whole dungeon. Remi almost yelled in shock, these people were obviously from Earth! They looked to be wearing American military clothes, a few of them had digital watches, and one of them wore glasses! Remi made his way over to them and watched them unobtrusively within hearing distance.

"Jack help me, we can find her again!" the one with glasses was saying.

"Daniel, don't." The one apparently known as Jack said. "If we can't find our way out of here the missions a bust anyway, they seal the gate in just over ninety minutes. Come on Skaraa lets find a way out of here."

Remi almost yelled out a warning as he saw a serpent guard coming behind Jack, but Adair kept it in.

Jack was hauled up by a Jaffa in serpent guard armor. "What is this?" The Jaffa's monotone voice came through the suit. He was holding Jack's arm.

"It's a watch!" Jack ground out.

The Jaffa's helmet came down to reveal the face of who Adair recognized as the First Prime of Apophis.

The Jaffa looked at the small device curiously, "This is not Goa'uld technology." Then looking up at Jack he asked the obvious follow up question, "Where are you from?"

Jack took a breath, "Earth, Chicago if you want to be specific."

"Your words mean nothing. Where are you from?" The Jaffa told him.

"Um excuse me?" Daniel quietly got the Jaffa's attention.

Both the Jaffa and Jack looked down at him.

"This is where we are from." Daniel told him while drawing the stargate point of origin symbol in the dirt.

Remi was very excited these people really were from earth! He had a chance to find its exact position in the galaxy!

The Jaffa looked at the symbol for a second before erasing it with the butt of his staff.

Remi jacked an eyebrow. " _Now that was interesting."_ Adair said in their mind. Túrel had seen the Jaffa's strange behavior also and was contemplating it. Túrel's specialty was information analysis, which is one of the reasons Remi had requested her presence on the mission.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Remi watched as the human Jack checked out the windows trying to find a way out.

A boy who Remi had heard them call Skaraa was with him.

"We will save shar'e?" Skaraa was asking Jack.

"I can't promise you anything at the moment." Jack told him while still checking things.

The boy Skaraa grabbed his arm, "But you are a great warrior! We defeated Ra together!"

Remi and Túrel tensed, this was the information they were after.

"Yea I know but take a look around here! Look what were up against!" Jack shot back at the boy.

Skaraa just looked back and stared Jack down. Remi admired his will. Jack sighed, "We'll try."

Just then the cell doors opened and admitted six serpent guards with the First prime in the middle.

"shaka'a! Kree ho mel Goa'uld!" The first prime bellowed.

By this point Remi and Túrel had taken up positions on either side of the large room, their swords out and ready, though they maintained their invisibility.

Remi could still easily hear the people of Earth from his position, so he heard when Jack asked Skaraa: "What did he say?"

Skaraa quietly answered him under his breath, "They're going to choose."

The woman on the team that Remi still had not heard a name for looked over to Skaraa, "choose what?"

"Who will be the children of the gods."

Remi winced; though he wished it they could not risk making a move unless they could take out all the Jaffa witnesses. If even one of them managed to tell Apophis of himself and Túrel then it could bring the Goa'uld straight to them.

He watched as Apophis was brought in on his overly ornate sedan, his Goa'uld underlings lining up beside it. Remi watched as Apophis emerged with his new Queen. The Jaffa began going through the crowd making people kneel before the Goa'uld who began walking through the crowd studying them like a farmer appraising his cattle. Eventually one of them began to pass the man Daniel who grabbed the Goa'uld's robe.

" **This one is passionate.** " He said to no one in particular.

"How much would I remember if you chose me? Something of the host must survive." Daniel asked him with tears in his eye.

Remi and Jack both saw when the First prime of Apophis subtly shook his head no.

" **We choose… Him.** " The Goa'uld motioned towards Skaraa.

The guards immediately grabbed Skaraa who started struggling, "No!" he shouted, "O'Neill!"

Remi watched helplessly as they called for each other. When Skaraa could no longer be heard, Apophis looked back upon all his prisoners and gave an order, " **Kill the rest**."

Remi maintained control while Adair flooded their body with Adrenalin for a possible upcoming fight.

The Goa'uld all left the large cell while the prisoners fled to the back of the room.

The Jaffa advanced forwards while the First prime slowly went towards his own troops. At this point Remi and Túrel were behind the advancing line.

Right before the First prime reached his troops the human O'Neill shouted out, "I can save these people!" The first Prime spun around facing him with his weapon ready. Jack looked at him steadily, "Help me!"

The First Prime looked back at him intensely, "Many have said that." Then suddenly to Remi\Adair's immense surprise he spun around turning his staff weapon on his own Jaffa and fired.

"But you are the first I believe could do it!" He yelled at Jack while tossing him his staff weapon and picking up the other one from his fallen comrade.

Upon his turning against his own troops the servants and guards outside the cell fled to call for reinforcements and to get out of possible cross fire. This was what Remi\Adair and Túrel were waiting for. Remi gave the signal and he and Túrel returned as one to the visible spectrum their invisibility spell falling.

Remi saw the now Former First prime of Apophis's eyes widen as well as that of Jack and his team.

Remi and Túrel Leapt at the unsuspecting Jaffa within a split second and downed two of them before they even knew what happened. The rest were a bit more aware and turned to fight them, causing both of them to spin, jump, lunge, stab, and slash. All the while everyone watched them in awe as they took down the other five Jaffa with relative ease in no less than one minute.

Remi smirked at Túrel, " _Happy you came yet my friend?"_ Túrel just rolled her eyes at him.

They looked back at everyone else and noticed Jack and the Jaffa slowly advancing on them, their weapons down but easily able to bring back up.

Since they were expecting reinforcements Remi preempted the questions they had by saying, "We must leave now before their reinforcements arrive, we will escort you to the gate and answer your questions on the way. "

Jack thought about it for a split second before nodding his head and turning around and blasting the back wall once everyone got out of the way. Once he had made a big enough hole he started ushering everyone through and even invited the Jaffa to come with them. It was then that Remi\Adair learned the brave Jaffa's name- Teal'c.

They all began to hurriedly make their way away from the palace and towards the Stargate.

Once they got far enough away Jack began his questioning, "So who are you folks?"

Remi grinned, "My name is Remi of the Ryoo Magi corps, and this is my partner Túrel. We were sent here to gather information on the Goa'uld."

Before Jack could answer another question, Daniel jumped in. "Were you there the whole time just watching?" He asked quietly but he had an underlying anger in his voice.

Remi winced, "Yes we were, we unfortunately could not intervene until it was assured there would be no witnesses to get back to Apophis or the other Goa'uld. I am sorry but my people have been at war with Ra for many generations, when we heard rumors that he had died, Túrel and I were sent here to verify that, as well as make sure that no other Goa'uld knew of us. We could not risk exposing ourselves to them."

Daniel didn't like it but he understood their reasoning.

Remi looked to Jack, "From what I overheard from you, it was your people that killed Ra. Is this true?"

Jack nodded, "yes that was us."

Remi smiled, "Then the Ryoo owe you and your people a debt of gratitude." Then looking at Teal'c Remi asked, "Jaffa, it was brave what you did. Tell me, have you ever heard tell of the Ryoo before?"

Teal'c acknowledged the complement and then replied that 'no he had not heard of them before'. Remi nodded satisfied. If Apophis did not know of them, then it was very unlikely that any other Goa'uld knew of them either.

They were still making their way to the gate, and attention turned to Teal'c for a bit as he explained more about the Goa'uld and what they were, even showing them his Prim'ta.

Subtly the earth women came up to Remi and asked, "Your weapons are impressive, what are they made of?"

Remi smiled, "I'm sorry, we are not authorized to share the specifics of our technology with cultures less advanced then our own." She frowned disappointed but did not bring it up again.

Remi looked over to Túrel and switched to their language, " _Túrel call our ship, we will probably need it shortly. "_ Túrel nodded and pressed a few buttons on a small device on her wrist.

When Remi spoke Daniel perked up, "Your language is beautiful. I have never heard anything like it."

Remi and Túrel smiled at him and Túrel answered, "Thank you…" she trailed off waiting for his name.

"Ah Dr. Daniel Jackson" Daniel told her.

Túrel smiled, "A pleasure to meet you Dr. Jackson"

Before Daniel could reply they all heard the whining of death gliders.

"Take cover!" Jack yelled out just as two death gliders sped overhead and fired at them.

Remi looked at Túrel with a significant look and held out his hand.

She hesitated but after a moment took his hand.

"Everyone stay down!" Remi yelled out. He and Túrel stretched out their free hand to the sky just as the death gliders were coming around for another pass. Daniel was on the ground watching them in confusion.

Together they began to chant, their voices echoing slightly: " _Belen o gwelwen lasto beth daer; rimmo Belen o gwelwen dan in raugath!_ "

Everyone watched in awe as the sky darkened, thunder boomed, and lightning struck out at the two death gliders, obliterating them.

Remi and Túrel dropped their hands and the sky cleared again.

"What was that?" Daniel breathed out in awe.

They were very near the gate now.

Remi grinned, "That Dr. Jackson was the power of the Ryoo."

As he was about to respond Remi and Túrel's ship sped over the tree tops and de-cloaked next to them.

"We will cover everyone as you go through the gate." Remi told Jack since he had come to stand near Daniel.

Jack let out a low whistle, "That your ship?" he asked with a note of appreciation.

"Sure is!" Remi replied happily.

"Well thanks for the help Remi" Jack told him gratefully.

Remi smiled, "We'll see each other again Col. O'Neill, but until then… Run like hell." He winked.

Adair snorted in his mind just as Jack busted out laughing, along with Daniel and a snickering Captain Carter.

Remi and Túrel waved at them and boarded their ship just as the Jaffa scouts started coming through the trees. Remi quickly cloaked the ship before the Jaffa could see it and started firing at them while all the refuges went through the gate.

A few minutes later Remi used his ships computer to latch on to the radio signal the SG teams were using, "Col. O'Neill this is Remi of the Comet" (since the ship didn't have an actual name he just went with its class)."

After a moment he heard, "Everyone is through Remi, you're good to go! Thank you again!"

Remi smiled, "Farewell Col. Remi out." Remi cut the signal but made sure the ship catalogued the stargate address before it cut out. Giving Túrel the signal he watched as she fiddled with the controls to launch them into space above the planet and into hyperspace away from the craziness that was Chulak….

( **(LINE BREAK)**

Wow Ok everyone that was a LONG chapter but totally worth it!

So here is the translation for the spell they used in Sindarin(Belen o gwelwen lasto beth daer; rimmo belen o gwelwen dan in raugath) ~Powers of the Air hear the great words, rush, powers of the Air against the demons!~

Celebrin – silvery hue


	6. Chapter 5 Legacy Revealed

*The elvish language belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

*The weapons are from the TV shows sanctuary and shadow-hunters.

* **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

*( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

*( _Speaking in Sindarin_ )

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

Chapter 5 – Legacy Revealed

Túrel set the controls to alert them thirty minutes before they emerged above the planet that she and Remi were due to meet the relay team from Ryoo. With the controls set, she turned to see Remi smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, " _Fine I'll admit I enjoyed that."_ Though she already was starting to feel queasy. She really did hate flying in these things.

Remi laughed and then bowed his head showing the shift of control to Adair.

" _ **You still have not told us why you hate flying in these ships. " **_Adair reminded her.

She smiled and shook her head deciding to change the subject. " _So those were people from Remi's home world? " _Adair noticed the deflection and smirked but replied to her question all the same.

" _ **In a sense yes… They are not witches like the magic users on earth are called so I'm not sure if they can truly be called HIS people, but they are from the same home world so fundamentally yes they are. "**_

Túrel nodded before continuing, " _What do you make of the information we got from them?"_

Adair frowned thoughtfully, " _ **I believe they are truthful, they have no reason to lie about killing Ra. As for the rest of the Goa'uld knowing about the Ryoo, I believe that if Apophis, who was Ra's biggest rival and always dogged his movements, did not know of the Ryoo then it is highly unlikely that any other Goa'uld knows of them either. In this case Goa'uld politics played to our advantage. Ra was the supreme system lord, if he could not best the Ryoo himself then the other system lords would have viewed his failures as weakness. " **_

Túrel nodded accepting his assessment; she had made many of the same assumptions.

" _Then I guess we should write up our reports for the council. " _She told them.

Adair smiled and acquiesced.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

General George Hammond sat in growing awe as he listened to the amazing de-briefing of SG-1.

Col. O'Neill had described the events leading up to and after the revelation of the two agents from the planet Ryoo.

"You should have seen them sir! It was absolutely amazing! They took down those Jaffa within sixty seconds! The boy Remi couldn't have been more than sixteen maybe. The girl looked maybe eighteen. But both were amazing warriors!" Daniel told him excitedly. "Their ship was absolutely awesome too!"

"God Daniel, when is the wedding?" O'Neil sarcastically muttered. "There big honkin' space guns were impressive though sir."

The General's curiousity went through the roof however when Jack described how they chanted something in their language and the sky darkened, and shot out lightning at the two death gliders.

"How could they have done that?" The General asked incredulously.

"Their technology was very advanced sir, it's possible they had something else on them that we didn't see that needed voice input." Capt. Carter put forward her opinion.

The General looked to Dr. Jackson, "Did you recognize their language Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel shook his head, "No General I didn't. It was very beautiful, but I didn't really recognize any common root we have here on Earth. Though admittedly I don't know all of Earths ancient Languages so there could be something I'm missing. I wrote down phonetically what I could remember them saying. With your permission I'll ask some of my old colleagues for their input?"

The General thought for a moment and nodded, "You have permission Dr. Jackson but remember you are not authorized to tell them where it is from."

Daniel nodded.

The General looked around, "All in all, well done people. You're dismissed."

They all got up and headed out of the briefing room, everyone still thinking about Remi and the Ryoo.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Túrel sat the Comet down in front of the Star-gate on the planet where they had just arrived. With their sensors they could detect the cloaked ship directly in front of them, so it was no surprise when it de-cloaked and a single Magi came out.

Túrel and Remi powered down the ship and emerged to meet up with their comrade.

As Túrel came in view of the Magi with sandy brown hair she ran to him in excitement.

" _Calaerdor! I've missed you!_ " she squealed while hugging him.

Calaerdor chuckled, " _I've missed you too sister. How was your mission? " _

Túrel nodded vigorously, " _It was great! We accomplished everything we needed to_! "

He smiled at his sisters antics before looking at Remi and greeting him with his hand over his heart as was the custom amongst the Ryoo, " _Good to see you again Remi, Adair. How did you manage to get her in a Comet Class? " _He chuckled a bit at the last bit.

Remi laughed while also greeting him with his hand over his heart, " _She didn't require convincing but we brought her a bucket just in case. "_

Calaerdor laughed hysterically while Túrel pouted and smacked his arm. Turning back to Remi he said, _" High Councilor Arnor asked me to tell you that the Comet is yours to keep, I also have a set of backup uniforms for you, a case of your clothes, weapons, and food supplies. Ahh and also a bit of a surprise." _He added on the end with a wink. At Remi's curious look Calaerdor retreated inside his ship and a moment later reemerged with a small silver box.

Remi raised an eyebrow. Calaerdor chuckled and opened the box. Remi's eyebrows shot up in shock, nestled inside the box was a Goa'uld hand device, as well as one of their healing devices! " _Where did these come from?! " _He asked excitedly.

Calaerdor smirked, " _I was on my own scouting mission to_ _Aearon the seventh planet in our system. Like you I was checking It for resettling purposes, anyway they were in a secret compartment within one of the crashed Al'kesh on the planet. "_

Remi bowed slightly with his hand over his heart, " _Thank you my friend, I will miss you both dearly. " _Remi said while hugging the duo. They hugged him back and helped him load the things he was taking with him onto his ship.

After they were done they both hugged him one more time, " _Don't forget to visit us soon, I intend to reclaim our old house on Celebrin, and I'm going to raise a memorial to Annún. " _Calaerdor told him softly.

Remi felt the immense sadness thinking about their mutual friend. Nodding to Calaerdor he promised to visit as often as possible..

" _Good luck on your search for your family Remi. " _Túrel told him with a smile, " _Good luck to you also Adair, I hope you find your family as well. "_

Remi thanked them both and watched as their ship cloaked and sped away, Túrel would make sure their reports would get to the council.

Deciding to rest a bit before tackling the next thing on his agenda, Remi cloaked his own ship and went to lay down in one of the ships rooms. Adair was in full agreement and soon they were asleep on a small but comfy bed.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Remi woke the next day with an air of purpose, " _Ok Adair what are our priorities_?" he asked his symbiote.

Adair thought for a moment, " _We need to find your family on earth, and we need to find the Tok'ra_."

Remi nodded, " _Exactly… Luckily both tasks are easily accomplished, We have the Gate address for Earth so we can calculate its position in Space easily enough, and the Tok'ra we can contact via the Tollan_."

Adair agreed but said, " _I would rather wait to find the Tok'ra. I am still unsure of who betrayed me, and while I am loath to think the betrayal could have come from my own people, I am not one hundred percent sure and I will not risk your life till I am."_

Remi smiled and sent loving thoughts to his best friend. " _Very well, my family first then?"_

Adair agreed whole heartedly and let Remi pilot the ship away from the planet. The Ryoo had developed a system to calculate a planets position based on its stargate address so all Remi had to do was input it and once the computer made the calculations he launched them into hyperspace towards Earth. From their current position it would take one month to reach Earth at their maximum speed, whereas the Goa'uld would take almost three months to reach Earth at their own maximum velocity. Remi spared a moment to appreciate the more advanced technology of the Ryoo before setting the computer to alert him when they needed to drop out of hyper space. He went back to his room and amused himself with playing a riddle game with Adair.

(One week later)

Remi looked around confused at the surrounding scenery, he was in a house he had never been before, though from the books on the shelf's he could guess it was a house on Earth.

"You are correct young one." Remi jumped at the disembodied voice. He spun around but saw no one. Completing his one eighty turn he suddenly startled when in front of him there was a bright light and where it faded stood a beautiful woman in a pure white robe. The woman seemed to glow with an inner light.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Remi asked her in bewilderment. Then noticing something his eyes widened in panic and his hands flew to his head.

The woman quickly answered him, "It's alright your symbiote is still with you, but he is just not, shall we say, participating in your vision."

Remi watched her closely for any sign of deceit. Seeing none he calmed down minutely but was still skeptical.

"A vision?" he asked her. The woman nodded, "Yes this is a vision of the next place you must go, and who you must meet." Just then another older woman entered from one of the hallways of the house and sat down in an easy chair with a cup of tea. She didn't appear to see them at all, which Remi guessed was normal if he was having a vision and not really there.

"You still haven't said who you are." Remi told the glowing woman.

She smiled, "My name is Ganas Lal though you might better know me by Morgan Le Fey."

Remi jerked in shock. Of course he had heard of Morgan Le Fey, she was a main character in Arthurian legend. After a moment Remi composed himself, "Well I certainly didn't think I'd be meeting you when I woke up this morning. How exactly are you in my vision? And not to seem rude but why are you glowing?"

Morgan threw her head back and laughed, "It's not rude at all dear. Rather refreshing actually, everyone tends to be so boring up in the higher planes."

Remi just looked at her confused.

Still chuckling she continued, "In order to tell you what I am, I have to first give you a bit of a history lesson." Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she began, "Many millennia before the Goa'uld there was a Great Race known as the Alterans. They were the very first evolution of humans and they were from a galaxy far away. They made their way to this galaxy where they settled on Earth and eventually met three other space faring races; they are known as the Nox, the Furlings, and the Asgard.

The Alterans and these other three races eventually became great friends and over millennia built a Great Alliance. They prospered and grew together many thousands of years until at one point the Alterans, who had become known as the Ancients to the younger budding races in the galaxy,(Remi jerked a bit in shock since he recognized the name from Adair's memories) had started to suffer from a plague, which eventually started to affect the Furlings as well, though the Nox and Asgard were Immune.

The Plague eventually killed off many of the Alterans until they finally fled the galaxy to another nearby called Pegasus and the remaining Furlings retreated to their home galaxy. Once there they continued to evolve until many of them ascended to a higher plane of existence and now live as pure energy. After thousands of years and a long war with a terrible enemy in the Pegasus galaxy, the remaining Ancients that did not ascend, returned to Earth where they interbred with the local human population creating a subspecies of themselves. These beings became known as witches. Two families who retained their pure blood status stayed with this new race to lead them and help them grow." Here she paused. "You Remi Beauchamp, are descended from one of these Pure Ancient family's that I myself started before I ascended. You Remi are an Alteran, and I am your many times over, Great Grandmother."

Remi just stood there staring at her in shock, mouth gaping like a fish.

She let him digest the information for a bit until finally he was able to speak again, "Umm ok wow, uh nice to meet you!" Remi mentally face palmed, 'what an intelligent response' he thought sarcastically.

Morgan laughed again, her laugh sounded like chimes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too dear." She said still chuckling.

Remi smiled, grateful that she was letting him process the information, "So have you visited all your descendents?" he asked a slightly more intelligent question.

She smiled, "No I have not, normally the others forbid interference on the lower planes, but since you have the gift of visions, I found a way to 'hijack' them and speak to you without the others knowing. I came because you are the first of my descendents to make it back into space. The witches have been in their own world for many generations now and the Alteran legacy has simply been sitting stagnate. I wanted to send you in the right direction to take up your birthright, the legacy of the Alterans.

When you get to Earth, find this woman (here she gestured to the oblivious woman in the vision). Her name is Catherine Langford and she will have information about an Earth mission in 1945. The planet they went to is a repository of the Great Races and has information you'll need."

Remi nodded slowly, "Why do you want me to take up my ancestor's mantel?"

Morgan smiled sadly, "The Ancients must be active in this galaxy again. There are many threats on the horizon that the others are content to simply ignore. I however am not. Should these threats be left unchecked then many innocents will suffer, not just the humans but the Great Races themselves. I will no longer sit idly by while our old Allies suffer because of our mistakes."

She gazed at Remi softly, touching his cheek, "Make a difference Remi, be better than we were." Remi watched as the vision started to fade and she said on final thing, "We will speak again grandson, stay safe."

Remi jerked out of the vision, " _REMI! What happened?! You've been in some kind of trance for almost ten minutes and I haven't been able to see anything_!" Adair questioned him in panic while checking his brain for damage.

Remi was shocked since it had felt like almost half an hour at the least. To explain he just brought up his entire memory of the vision…

" _You're a WHAT?_!" Adair asked in shock after watching the whole memory twice.

" _An Ancient, or Alteran I guess is the more proper term_." He replied to his symbiote.

Adair was at a loss for words but finally said, " _Heir to the greatest and oldest race ever to inhabit the stars…_ " he seemed lost in thought before saying, " _So what now_?"

Remi sighed in sadness, " _What should I do Adair_? _I haven't seen my family in more than a year! Now I get an urgent message from an ancestor saying I have to go take up the mantel of the greatest race there ever was?!_ "

Adair 'hugged' him giving him comfort. " _It's not fair, you're right, but we must be able to protect them before bringing them into the galaxy. Do you really want to bring them here right now? You are Tok'ra, the most hunted race in this galaxy, we still have no idea who betrayed me, and now you find out that there are many more unmentioned yet alarming threats on the horizon._ " he reasoned softly.

Remi bit his lip, "I could send them a message" he said quietly, "and they are witches, surely they could protect themselves."

Adair sighed, "If you sent a message it would spur them to find you, even though they could not get to you, and yes they may be witches but from what Morgan said they have no idea they are ancients. They would not know how to fight our enemies yet."

He paused for a moment, "They will join us one day soon, we will definitely need their help after you take up the mantel. I have no doubt that's what Morgan intends. Let's at least find this information that Morgan told us, and then decide how to proceed."

Remi sighed but said, "Fine, but I'm going to send them a message regardless. They deserve to know I'm not dead."

Adair sighed but acquiesced. That settled, Remi nodded and went back to the ship controls, then he giggled, "The Goa'uld are going to rue this day." Adair paused for a moment and then realizing what Remi was saying howled in triumph. "We're going to beat them silly!" he told his host gleefully.

Remi chuckled with his symbiote and sat there watching through the view port of the ship as they sped through hyper space, waiting for the next step in their adventure.

(LINE BREAK)

Woo hoo! things are starting to heat up everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I happened to be home on a short vacation this week and got hit with the writing bug! Unfortunately Adult hood beckons and i must return to work tomorrow :( I have already started working on chapter 6 though so hopefully I will get it out on Thursday or Friday this week. Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6 Legacy awakened

*the image I uploaded is the closest to how I picture Remi

*The elvish language belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

*The weapons are from the TV shows sanctuary and shadow-hunters.

* **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

*( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

*( _Speaking in Sindarin_ )

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

Chapter 6 – Legacy Awakened

Remi sat in the cockpit of his ship as it dropped out of hyper space above Earth. He sighed in both contentedness and sadness. He was happy to see Earth again, but was sad to be so close to his family after a more than a year and not be able to see them yet.

He felt the warm comforting feelings coming from his symbiote and shook off his sadness.

Imputing a few commands into his ships computer he watched in awe as a rendering of Earth appeared on the view port, " _Look at that Adair_ " he told his symbiote.

On the picture of earth there were colored lights flying from one side of the planet to another.

It's the internet, Remi finally realized. Adair was both in awe and incredulous, " _The planet is lit up like one of those Christmas trees I see in your memories! It's a wonder the Goa'uld have not found them before this!_ "

Remi whole heartedly agreed, "Well that may be, but for our immediate purposes this is perfectly convenient!" he said happily.

It took him a few minutes but with the advanced computers of the Ryoo he managed to hack into the Pentagon unobtrusively within two minutes and secretly started going through all the files on the Stargate and Stargate Command. There were quite a few recent mission reports from Col. O'Neil's team which was called SG-1. There was a very troubling report about one of the team that had been on Chulak and had been taken over by a Goa'uld. Remi winced at the report of them trying to remove it and the subsequent death of the host. Had he been there he could have saved them the trouble. The Ryoo had developed a spell long ago to safely disgorge a symbiote.

There were a few worrying reports on himself from something called the Oversight Committee; speculations on his powers mostly. He promptly deleted those. He continued to search for any mention of Dr. Langford and eventually found her current address as well as a partial file on the gate experiments in 1945. The only thing the digital file mentioned was that the experiment had been a failure and that the full physical file had been sent on to Stargate Command just two days before.

Remi sighed, he had found everything he could in their database. 'Guess it's time to visit Dr. Langford.' He thought to Adair.

(LINE BREAK)

-Colorado Springs-

Remi walked along the sidewalk until he reached the rather elegant home of Dr. Langford.

He had landed his cloaked ship a couple blocks away in an abandoned lot. On the way he had stopped at an office supply store and promptly nicked a single sheet of paper, a pen that was on the counter, and an envelope. After leaving the store he stopped at a side bench and wrote out a letter to his family. He then sealed it in the envelope, and addressed it, then continued on to find .

Reaching the door he promptly knocked and waited for someone to answer.

After a few moments a woman in her mid thirties answered. Remi knew she was not Dr. Langford and assumed it was someone hired to help her around the house.

"May I help you?" the woman asked with a kind smile upon seeing the sixteen year old.

Remi had put on one of the wraps he had from Ryoo to both hide his uniform and weapons so that he didn't stand out, and because it was simply chilly in Colorado.

"Yes, is Dr. Langford home?"

The woman nodded, "May I ask who you are young man?"

Remi smiled, "Just Remi, I have some academic questions I'd like to ask her."

The woman smiled and ushered him into the front parlor, asking him to wait while she went to check with Dr. Langford. As she left, Remi looked around the parlor. From his vision he remembered seeing a stack of letter supplies on the desk in the next room. Quietly and quickly he went into the next room and found the desk. There were stamps right on the top. ' _How convenient_ ' Adair commented. He put the stamp on his envelope and placed his letter in what he recognized as a small stack of outgoing letters. Making sure it was in the middle of the stack and not on top, he returned to the front parlor, satisfied that the apparent maid would unknowingly deliver his letter.

After a few minutes she came back, "She's in the garden, come with me please."

Remi followed her out to the garden and saw Catherine sitting at a small table reading the morning paper.

Upon his approach, Catherine stood up.

Remi held out his hand for her to shake, "Dr. Langford, thank you for taking the time to talk with me. My name is Remi."

She smiled, "No surname?"

Remi smiled, "I have one, but I prefer not to use it just yet. I hope you'll excuse me."

She smiled but Remi noticed the shrewd look in her eyes, she was very intelligent and was no doubt analyzing his mannerisms wondering why he wasn't giving his last name.

"Well it's always a pleasure to meet a young man with such great manners, please sit." She said gesturing to the chair across from him.

She offered him some tea which he gratefully accepted; it was one of the things he missed from earth.

"So Remi, what can I do for you today?" she asked him pleasantly.

Setting his tea down he said, "I would like to ask you about the Stargate experiments done in 1945."

She jerked so violently that Remi had to use his advanced reflexes to catch the ornate vase with a single rose that she had inadvertently knocked over.

Catherine stared him down, "That is classified information young man. How do you know about the stargate?"

Remi smirked playfully, "I have known about the Stargate for quite awhile. On my planet it isn't a secret like it appears to be here."

She stared at him incredulously, "You're an Alien?" she asked with quite a bit of skepticism.

Adair gave the equivalent of a mental snort, ' _If only she knew'_ , he thought to Remi.

Remi nodded trying to ignore his symbiote, "Yes, I am from the planet Ryoo, I recently met a team of Earth people and helped them out a bit."

She still looked skeptical but asked, "Who was on this team?"

Remi shrugged, "A Col. Jack O'Neil whose humor ran on the sarcastic side, a Captain Samantha Carter who was very interested in my technology, and a Dr. Daniel Jackson who found the language of the Ryoo fascinating and beautiful." He finished.

At the mention of Daniel she had looked confused and then awed when he had described him to her satisfaction.

"Daniel?" she asked quietly.

Remi nodded a little confused at her reaction.

"He's back?"

Remi nodded, "I wasn't aware that he had been gone."

Catherine had a far off look in her eye before looking at him again in confusion, "Last two questions, What is the exact number of symbols one must use in order to open the stargate?"

Remi's lips twitched, "Seven."

She nodded slightly, "And where does the stargate lead?"

Remi frowned, "I believe the answer you're looking for would be Abydos since that's where you made a connection a few years ago, but in actuality the stargate system is made up of gates all over this galaxy. There are literally thousands of worlds."

She no longer thought him crazy but was awed by his last answer; she had apparently been out of the loop for a bit. A few quiet moments went by as Catherine studied Remi. From Remi's mind, Adair studied her as well, ' _she is trying to decide how much she can trust us._ ' He thought to Remi.

Finally, composing herself, she asked, "You said you wanted to know about the experiments in 1945?"

Remi nodded politely. She sighed, "There is not much to know I'm afraid. Hold on a moment."

Catherine went inside and came back out a couple moments later with her maid carrying a medium sized file box. She set it down on the table. "These are all the notes and files pertaining to my father's experiments on the gate."

Adair 'frowned' in Remi's mind, ' _The pentagon files had said there were more physical files that had been sent to stargate command_.' He voiced what Remi was also thinking.

Never the less, Remi flipped through what was there while she spoke, "They experimented for a few years but they never managed to open the gate. The experiments stopped when there was a terrible accident that claimed a life." She looked sad at the memory.

' _Apparently she does not know they managed to open the gate in 1945, and they still have not told her.'_ Adair said to Remi in their mind.

"I was told by a reliable source that they did manage to open the gate in 1945 and that there are more files that were sent to Stargate Command a few days ago." He told a confused Catherine.

She looked back at the box with a puzzled expression, "They told me this is all they had " she muttered to herself.

Just then a device on Remi's wrist beeped, startling Catherine who looked at it curiously.

Remi read the information scrolling up on the small screen. He had set his ship to scan Catherine's house and property and alert him if anyone came up to the house. He smiled when the ship recognized the bio signature.

Turning to Catherine he said, "It appears you might be getting some answers soon Dr. Langford. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, and please don't mind my disappearing act."

At her confused look, Remi smiled and said, "Delio". He felt the spell take effect and watched amused as her eyes widened comically and she stared at the space she had last seen him.

He moved a bit to the side and waited.

After a few moments the maid came back with Daniel close behind. The maid saw Catherine alone and frowned, clearly wondering where Remi had gone off to.

Apparently she had told Daniel that Catherine wasn't alone because he was frowning also. Catherine snapped out of her shock at Remi's disappearance and looked towards her new guest. When she recognized him her eyes widened again and she looked like she might faint.

' _Perhaps we should have prepared her a bit more, I'm not sure all this shock is healthy at her age_ ' Adair fretted.

Remi watched as Catherine and Daniel were reunited and Catherine scolded him for not telling her earlier of his return. The conversation eventually came around to why Daniel came that day, and he finally told her about the files that had been forwarded to Stargate Command a few days before.

Remi had to give her credit, she played it off rather well, acting as if she hadn't found that out only fifteen minutes before. Even Adair was slightly impressed by her 'genuine' shocked expression.

When Catherine told Daniel that the man that she had been told had died in the accident had been her fiancé; Daniel got this awed look in his eye. With little preamble, he showed her an old video from 1945 of the original team opening the gate and Catherine's fiancé going through, then the gate shutting down. Catherine strongly insisted to Daniel that, she wanted to accompany him back to Stargate Command and be a part of his request to look for her old fiancé. Daniel had reluctantly agreed and Remi had followed them silently out, happily noting that Catherine told her maid to mail the letters while she was gone.

Remi set the Comet to track Daniel and Catherine and made his way back to the ship.

He followed them in the ship until they approached Cheyenne Mountain. He landed quietly, and after setting his ship to remain cloaked, he disembarked, returned to being invisible and snuck in after Daniel and Catherine's car which had just pulled up.

(LINE BREAK)

It had been a bit difficult maintaining his concealed presence when they had gotten into the elevator, but he just managed. He followed them into a room with a long meeting table, a large window that oddly looked out on a metal wall, and a bald man that Remi noticed was a General. The General didn't look happy at all.

' _I can sense the stargate, it must be close… Probably behind that metal wall' Adair told him._

"Dr. Jackson! What do you think you're doing bringing a civilian into this base?!" The General said abruptly.

"General this is Catherine Langford, she was…" he started to protest but was interrupted by the General. "I am well aware of who she is Doctor, but she has not been cleared for recent events." He said while gesturing to for them to sit down at the conference table.

They all took a seat while Remi stood to the side by the concealed window, still invisible.

Remi watched and listened as Daniel explained about Catherine's fiancé, Ernest Littlefield.

"Catherine!" Remi looked over to notice Col. O'Neil entering the room and smiling at Catherine.

"Col. O'Neil, did you give Dr. Jackson permission to bring Dr. Langford here and inform her of recent events?" The General questioned him sternly.

"No sir, in fact I said the exact opposite." Jack replied while hugging Catherine.

Before the General could say something else, Catherine got up again to hug a newly arrived Captain Carter who asked how she was.

"Captain Carter, please have a seat." The General attempted to bring the conversation back.

Teal'c had also entered while Catherine had been speaking to Sam.

"Catherine this is Teal'c, he helped us out on our first mission." O'Neil introduced them. Catherine smiled and Teal'c inclined his head politely.

"Continue Dr. Jackson." The General said drawing everyone's attention to the archeologist.

"We saw in the video sent by the Pentagon that the team headed by Catherine's father did manage to open the gate in 1945 and sent someone through, that person was Ernest Littlefield." Daniel told the contemplative General.

"We owe it to him to try and find him General." O'Neil said.

"There's another reason also General." Daniel spoke up again, "I've seen the gate address, and it's not from the Abydos cartouche!" He said excitedly.

"What does that mean?" asked the General confusedly.

"It means sir, that we have proof that the Goa'uld didn't build the Stargates!" Daniel said emphatically.

"They didn't?" Jack asked curiously.

"The Goa'uld are parasitic in nature, they probably stole the technology and began using it for themselves." Carter told them.

"If this world that you speak of, is in fact unknown to the Goa'uld then there might be technology there we may use against them." Teal'c spoke up.

"You speak?" Catherine asked amused.

"Only when it is appropriate." Teal'c returned with a neutral face.

"Very well, I will authorize the mission. You will leave in one hour people." the clearly relieved General said.

Catherine seemed to take a breath, "I want to go with you" she said softly but firmly.

The General paused considering, "Gate travel is dangerous, Dr. Langford." He said carefully.

Catherine nodded, "I understand that. I still would like to go." She said.

The General eventually nodded and once again went to dismiss everyone but Catherine interrupted it again, "There is one more thing General." She said.

He paused and gestured for her to speak.

"I had a visitor this morning," she said causing Remi to smile, "He was asking questions about the stargate."

O'Neil and the General looked at her sharply, "What did you tell him?" Jack asked her.

"Mostly just about my father' research, he already appeared to know more than I did. He said he was from a different planet."

"Did he give a name?" Daniel asked before anyone else could.

She nodded and Remi prepared to drop his spell. "Remi, he said his name was, though he didn't give a surname."

"What?" Daniel and Jack both said at the same time, "As in Remi the Ryoo kid who saved our butts on Chulak?" Jack asked

Seeing his plan in their mind Adair chuckled. Remi dropped the invisibility spell, "Yes Col. O'Neil, that Remi." He said causing everyone to jump.

Jack spun around with a gun trained on him just as the General called the MP's at the stairs who rushed up and also pointed their guns at him.

Jack was the first to recover and dropped his gun, though the MP's didn't, "Remi?! How did you get in here?" he asked.

Remi frowned innocently, "I walked".

Sam snorted while Jack just rolled his eyes and looked at the wary General, "It's alright General, this is Remi from the Ryoo, he's one of the ones that helped us escape on Chulak."

The General nodded, and waved off the MP's who slowly dropped their guns and stayed at the foot of the stairs watching him closely.

Remi smirked and took a seat at the table next to Sam.

"How did you do that Remi? You were Invisible on Chulak too before we first met you." Sam asked him curiously, then realizing something she asked "Where is Túrel? "

He smiled at her, "Túrel went back to Ryoo in order to bring our reports back to the High Council. I had a separate mission that has led me here." He explained."As for my abilities, there is a portion of the Ryoo population that evolved a way to tap into the energy of the Universe and utilize it."

At Sam's skeptical look, Remi rolled his eyes and took out a dagger and before anyone could protest he made a cut on his arm, making Sam yell out in shock at the sight of blood running down.

He just grinned and said "Nesta" while waving his hand over the cut, a warm pinkish red glow emitting from his hand.

They all stared in shock at his unblemished arm, there wasn't even any blood!

"Believe me now?" he asked amused.

Sam was examining his arm fascinated until Jack cleared his throat causing her to startle and release Remi's arm reluctantly.

Getting over his own shock, the General steered the conversation back to Remi's presence, "I would like to thank you for your help in saving my people on Chulak, Remi."

Remi smiled and waved it off, "It was my pleasure; I only wish I could have done more to help." He said while glancing sadly at Daniel.

"So what was your mission Remi?" Jack steered the attention away from Daniel.

"I received intelligence that Earth had opened a connection to a world that has information I need in order to fight the Goa'uld. The planet is the one Dr. Littlefield was sent to."

"Where did the intelligence come from?" Jack asked warily most likely thinking they had a breach in security. Adair approved of his shrewdness recognizing a common intelligence background in Jack.

"Don't worry Jack, it isn't a breach in your security, but I can't tell you who told me either." Remi told him and then smirked, "Besides if I told you all my secrets, you'd get bored."

Jack chuckled but let it go.

Remi turned to the General, "I would like to accompany SG-1 on their mission." Remi framed it as a request while also conveying that no wasn't really an option.

The General smiled sardonically, recognizing Remi's meaning and nodded, "Your help would be appreciated Remi, and of course you may keep whatever information you gain from the mission, I only ask that if it's something that can be shared that you do so."

Remi frowned thoughtfully discussing things internally with Adair before they came to a decision of giving them a partial truth, "The information in question is a way for me to find my people, a race far more advanced than the Ryoo. I was adopted you could say, by the Ryoo, who found me and took me in."

The General looked curious while Sam simply looked incredulous, "Remi how far ahead would you say the Ryoo are from Earth technologically?"

Remi frowned thoughtfully, "About three centuries, maybe four." He finally said.

Her eyes widened, "And your people?"

Remi finally realizing where she was going said, "My people are many Millennia more advanced than you, the Ryoo, and the Goa'uld put together. "

Everyone understood this analogy and sat there in silent awe.

"What are your people called?" Daniel asked him.

Remi smiled softly, "You are not yet ready to know Daniel, but you'll probably get a clue on the planet we're going to."

Daniel sighed but let it go.

The General smiled at Daniels disappointed look and dismissed them all to prepare for the mission.

Remi hopped up excitedly, in just one hour they would be going to the planet that Morgan told them about and Remi would be one step closer to reuniting with his family.

(LINE BREAK)

-Later on the planet-

Daniel watched as Remi emerged from the stargate and immediately began taking readings.

Sam, Daniel noticed was close by and observing Remi work, but in an unobtrusive way. It wasn't because she was ordered to watch him or anything, she was just naturally curious about his technology.

"What are you doing Remi?" she asked him finally.

He grinned, but only Daniel saw it, "I'm taking energy readings looking for the device I was told about." he replied.

Sam nodded, and then tensed when Remi, in a move to fast for them to follow, brought out one of his weapons; the small cylinder with the finger guard and pointed it down the left hall they had noticed upon entering. Daniel noticed a shadow in the door way. "You there, slowly come out with your hands visible." Remi said authoritatively. Jack and Sam followed his lead, pointing their guns on the unidentified person. Teal'c was ready also but was guarding Daniel and Catherine.

The silhouetted person slowly came forward until reaching a beam of light where he was revealed as a very nude older man.

"Oh my." Sam said embarrassed.

Remi lowered his weapon as did Jack and Teal'c. Daniel came forward to get the mans attention, "Dr. Littlefield?" he asked hesitantly. The mans' lip trembled and his eyes watered, "What took you so long?" he cried out as he rushed at Daniel and hugged him tightly in relief. Dr. Littlefield turned around to where Sam and Remi stood, rushing at them also, which Sam sidestepped saying "Oh boy." Remi took the hug though with a look of compassion and respect. Anyone who could survive on an Alien planet completely alone for more than fifty years was more than worthy of respect in his book.

Remi took off his wrap and put it around the nude Dr. Littlefield, who blushed slightly apparently only then realizing he was still nude around people.

Just then Catherine came forward hesitantly "Ernest?" she asked with wide eyes.

Ernest looked at her carefully for a moment before his own eyes widened infinitesimally, "Catherine?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded vigorously. Ernest looked at her for a moment more before huffing and walking back from where he came.

Catherine frowned disappointed, "Fifty years? And that's all he has to say?" she muttered.

(LINE BREAK)

Remi looked worriedly at his scans after Dr. Littlefield had left the room. Something was very wrong, his scans picked up an energy signature which matched what he would expect from a mass data storing device but his scans did not pick up a signature for the dialing device.

' _Where IS the Dialing device_ ', Adair thought.

Just then Sam gasped in horror causing Remi to look at her sharply, noticing she was standing in front of the DHD as they called it.

He rushed over just as she said, "Sir! You'd better come and see this!"

Remi reached it a moment before Jack and moaned. The Dialing device was completely ruined from a large stone that had fallen from the roof.

"Can you fix it Captain?" Jack asked Sam.

Remi however answered, "I couldn't even fix this Jack. Not with what we have, this is a mess."

Jack frowned, "So we're stuck here?!" he asked incredulously.

Adair chuckled, 'These humans are so fatalist.'

Remi rolled his eyes both at Jack and Adair's comment, "No Colonel, we are not. If we cannot get the gate to work by another means then I can remotely call my ship from Earth's orbit and it can arrive here in three days time."

Jack looked mollified so Remi went to find Daniel and Dr. Littlefield.

Just as he entered the room that Daniel and Ernest where in, he noticed four panels with different writing each set up at four points around the room, he also noticed the domed device in the middle of the room.

"There are four different writings here," Daniel started muttering, "This one is Norse."

"Do you know what this means?" Ernest asked them, "It means that humans where here maybe thousands of years ago!"

"Not humans," Daniel corrected, "The Norse gods, Thor's Race."

"Thor was an Alien?" Ernest asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, long story." Daniel said, "But a good one."

"The Asgard." Remi spoke aloud. Daniel looked at him questioningly just as the others came into the room and Jack asked "What's an Asgard?"

"Thor is an Asgard", Remi replied.

"Is? How old is he then?" Jack asked puzzled.

Remi sighed, "Very, I'm not sure of the exact number as I've not met him, but he's been around for quite a while." He paused for a moment before continuing "The Asgard are the main power in this galaxy, but they are too busy with something else to be able to go to all out war with the Goa'uld, so instead they protect certain planets with something called the Protective Planets Treaty."

Daniel was studying the other three panels, "I don't recognize these other three." He muttered.

Remi however felt a draw to the writing set on the panel directly opposite from the Asgard one. Adair confirmed from his own immense memories that it was Alteran, though Remi felt instinctually that he would have known anyway.

Jack walked up to the domed pedestal in the middle of the room, "This looks familiar." He noted.

"Touch it." Ernest told him.

Remi set his wrist device to scan what he assumed was what he was here to find-the database.

As Jack touched the top of the dome a beam of light shot out of it and coalesced on the ceiling as what Remi recognized were different holographic representations of atoms.

Daniel gasped, "This is a Universal Language! The Elements known to all races!"

"146 in total." Ernest said.

"146?! There are currently only 111 elements on the periodic table." Catherine exclaimed.

"The Ryoo and the Goa'uld only know of 135." Remi commented.

Ernest looked at him, "who are they?"

Daniel answered before Remi could, That's also a long story."

Remi noticed when a light bulb went off in Daniels head and he turned to him, "One of these Races is yours." Daniel said with absolutely no doubt in his voice.

Remi grinned, "Very good Daniel. Yes, you are correct, my race is represented here."

Daniel looked like Christmas came early, "So you know exactly what this is?! Which one?! Can you read it?!" he asked in rapid succession.

Remi grimaced again giving a partial truth, "Unfortunately no, I can't yet until I myself find them again, I was never given the opportunity to learn the written language before I was lost to them. I can recognize it by sight as my own, but I cannot read it." He replied and then preempted Daniels next question by saying; "Not yet Daniel, one day you will know but it is an answer you must find for yourself, I know that much about the rules of my race." This much was true, but Adair did know a small amount of how to read Alteran, since he was one of the oldest of the Tok'ra and he and Selmak had studied bits and pieces of Alteran when it was found.

Daniel nodded glumly but let it go.

Remi turned back to his scans. Though the Ryoo technology couldn't give him a complete read out of the repository as it was so much more advanced, it gave him enough information to be able to form a pretty good hypothesis on how to retrieve the 'memory crystal'.

He stepped up to the device, drawing everyone's attention and placed his hand on the device closing his eyes and concentrating. The device lights shut off and a panel slid out revealing a glowing crystal about three inches wide and five inches long. Ernest gasped and looked at Remi in fascination as he pocketed the memory crystal.

Remi could understand why, Ernest had studied the device and writings for fifty years and now here in front of him was a member of one of those races.

Deciding he had gotten all that he could, Remi started back towards the entrance hall with the stargate to see if Sam had come up with anything.

As he left Daniel sidled up to him, "Remi can I ask you something?" Remi grinned and nodded but continued walking.

"If your Race is so much more advanced then the Ryoo and the Goa'uld, how could they not have been able to find you themselves after all this time?" He asked hesitantly.

Remi sighed, "Because Daniel my Race is almost Extinct." He said causing Daniels eyes to widen.

"As far as I know, my family is the last of our kind. We have not traveled the stars in many generations. It is something I am hoping to change."

Adair sent him comforting feelings since the question had made Remi sad about his family again.

Daniel looked at him sadly but said nothing.

Arriving back in the gate room, Sam immediately came up to him, "Remi, do your people know a lot about the stargate?"

Remi smirked, if only she knew. "I'd hope so." He said holding in a chuckle at his private joke though Adair was laughing hysterically in their mind.

He didn't see how Daniel looked at him thoughtfully.

"Could the stargate withstand the power surge of a lightning strike?"

Remi's eyes brightened, Sam really was brilliant. "Yes it could and yes you can." He told her making her smile.

"What are you two geeking about over there?" Jack asked.

Sam turned to him excitedly, "There is a huge storm coming sir, if we can funnel a lightning strike into the gate we could then dial out manually in order to get home!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "And exactly how were you planning on channeling the lightning Captain?" he asked amused.

She turned to Ernest, "Dr. Littlefield do you still have the helmet from when you came here?"

He nodded and she beamed, "We'll need to rig up the helmet on the roof and then use the extra cables in the M.A.L.P. to translate the energy to the gate…"

Jack's eyes started to glaze over so Sam just said, "Basically sir, if you could set the helmet on the roof and run the cable down to me and Teal'c that'd be great."

Jack nodded and went to work while Sam, Remi, and Teal'c waited for the cable.

(LINE BREAK)

With a great BOOM Remi watched as the energy was funneled into the gate and it light up. Quickly Jack and Teal'c got to work manually dialing the gate.

As they locked in the last symbol they jumped out of the way as the gate roared to life.

The wormhole was a bit unstable however since the power wasn't a steady stream so Remi yelled, "Go through quickly! It could collapse at any moment!"

No one waited even to nod to him, Jack grabbed Catherine and ushered her quickly through the gate while Teal'c grabbed Ernest and Sam, Daniel, and Remi ran through the gate appearing on the other side just as it closed.

Remi chuckled as he heard Adair laughing in their mind about the rush of danger they just had. Though, his smile was wiped from his face when he heard a click. Tensing he looked over to see a man he had never seen before, standing next to a tired looking General Hammond and about a dozen Marines who's weapons were all trained on him specifically. Jack and Teal'c got a murderous looking Catherine and a confused Ernest out of the way.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Catherine yelled out at the strange man.

"I'd like to know that as well Maybourne?" Jack glared at the other man who was smirking.

"I have permission from the president to apprehend the Alien known as Remi for questioning and study." Maybourne said so smugly, Remi pictured him as a bird puffing out all his feathers.

Remi couldn't help it, he laughed hysterically for a good two minutes to the bafflement of everyone there.

"What is so funny?" Maybourne asked irritated.

Remi snorted once more "Because mortal, you think that just because you have 'permission' from your president to apprehend me that you can actually accomplish it." Remi continued chuckling.

Daniel looked sharply at Remi at the word, 'Mortal' but said nothing. He just added it to his list of observations of their strange friend.

Jack, who understood what Remi was hinting at, just grinned and without Maybourne noticing, ushered his team with Catherine and Ernest backwards.

Maybourne just sneered, "You are outnumbered boy, and these Marines are some of the best trained soldiers in the business."

Adair started cursing in Remi's mind at the human's audacity. Remi glared at the naïve mortal thunderously and with so much venom that Maybourne took an involuntary step back.

Focusing on the auras of the soldiers he saw he snapped his fingers and said, "Oltha bann"

All twelve soldiers dropped to the ground unconscious, making Maybourne pale in horror and before he could say anything, Remi made a grasping motion with his hand in Maybourne's direction and said, "Tol!"

To Maybourne's horror and the shock of everyone there he rose off the ground and rushed towards Remi's outstretched hand stopping a foot away still suspended in midair.

Maybourne screamed, "Help me!"

Jack just held everyone back watching Remi carefully, no longer smiling.

Remi glared at the struggling Maybourne, "Boy, did you call me?" he asked in a voice so cold that it sent shivers of fear down everyone there. "Do not presume Human, to ever again speak to me the way you just did. My Race was traveling the stars before any other race in this galaxy had emerged from their tide pools. You have just insulted the people who have been at war with your current enemy for over three centuries, an enemy you yourself are in fear of. So tell me where you thought that you could just arrest a member of our military when even the Goa'uld have only captured three of us in their whole campaign against us? Tell your president that should I be treated this way again, I will do much more than send him his soldiers back unconscious. Your race is still very young and has a lot to learn before making snap decisions about other races."

Remi glared at the man a moment longer watching the sweat come down his forehead before he once again snapped his fingers saying "Oltha bann". Maybourne went slack and Remi released his hold on him letting him slump to the floor unconscious. Adair applauded him in his mind but thought, ' _you could still curse him with digestive problems, it's not too late_ ' Remi tried his best to control his eye roll.

He looked up at the looks of awe and slight fear from everyone there.

"They're not dead are they?" The General asked quietly.

Remi shook his head, "They are simply unconscious General, and they will wake on their own in about an hour."

The general nodded gratefully. "I am sorry Remi, this was not my decision, I had hopped you would have been back and gone again before they ever showed up."

Remi nodded, "I did not think you had anything to do with it General Hammond. You and the personnel of the SGC have shown me great respect ever since you first met me and I greatly appreciate it. Let your government know that because of this insult that any Humans from Earth that are not from the SGC are not welcome at this time on any Ryoo planet, and relations between the Ryoo and Earth will not be pursued presently." The general nodded in understanding.

Remi looked to SG-1 and smiled, "It was fun going on a mission with you guys, I hope to be able to do it again soon."

After a moment they smiled back at him but before he could say something else his wrist device beeped signaling an urgent message from Ryoo. Without preamble he brought up the holographic message and began reading through the flowy script of the Ryoo.

Daniel walked over to him, looking at the writing in fascination, until Remi gasped in horror causing him to jump.

"What is it?" he asked him.

Remi just sunk down to one knee muttering in Ryoo in a shaky voice for a moment mourning quietly with Adair before looking up sadly at Daniel and Sam who had rushed over to him, "It was an emergency message from the Ryoo high council. An ally of ours shared an advanced piece of technology with a neighboring race about as advanced as Earth. These people used the technology to go into a civil war, and have just destroyed their entire planet, causing a chain reaction to our allies' planet making it unstable. I have been requested to return to assist in the situation."

Everyone was too horrified to speak, Remi just stood up shakily and said, "I am sorry, I must leave right away."

The general nodded, "Of course Remi, I will have someone escort you to the surface, I assume that's where your ship is?"

Remi nodded, "Yes, thank you General, I hope to meet you all again soon." He shook hands with the men and Teal'c and hugged Catherine and Sam then followed the MP out of the gate room and up to the surface.

(LINE BREAK)

Wow long chapter everyone I know, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! The next chapter will bring Remi's family back in slightly and bring things that much closer to them reuniting!

Translations:

Oltha bann-Dream prison

Tol!-Come!

Delio-Conceal


	8. Chapter 7 Unexpected guests

*The elvish language belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

*The weapons are from the TV shows sanctuary and shadow-hunters.

* **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

*( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

*( _Speaking in Sindarin_ )

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

Chapter 7– Unexpected guests

Freya stared in shock at the red envelope that had just come in the mail. The envelope itself was nothing special but the return address had the name of her lost brother on it. She ripped it open and started to read:

Dear mom,

I am so sorry that this is the first time I've made contact; I have missed you all so so much that many days I have just wanted to curl up and cry. I have been in a place that up till now wasn't able to get you messages no matter how much I've wanted to. I know you probably thought I died but I promise you I am very much alive. That day on the beach I met a very special friend and we both were unintentionally transported somewhere where we were taken in by some local witches, (though they don't use Latin to cast spells like you do.) They have taught me their brand of magic but I can't wait to learn the magic that our family practices! I have been on an absolutely incredible journey and promise to be home soon, I would have come to you in person instead of sending a letter but there is something very urgent that could change our world forever that I must do. I hope to come back to you very soon, but until then I send you, Freya, Ingrid, and Wendy all my love.

Your son,

Remi

"MOM!" she shrieked.

Not only her mother but also Ingrid, Wendy, and their newly reunited brother Frederick came bounding into the kitchen where she was sitting.

Even though Frederick had never met Remi as he had been in Asgard for the past few centuries, he had been ecstatic to learn he had a new brother and then horrified when they had told him he had been missing almost a year. So for the past few days since his arrival he had also been using whatever spells he knew to try and find his missing brother. Their father Viktor had still not come back from South America though he was due back soon. It had been very rough on him to find out that not only did he have another son but that Joanna had kept him a secret from him and he was now missing. However when Joanna had gotten Argentium poisoning, they had reconciled, as neither one of them wanted to waste energy on hating each other when Joanna could so easily die from the poisoning.

"What is it Freya?! What's wrong?!" Joanna asked her urgently.

Freya just handed her mother the letter who took it confused and started to read. Freya saw her mother's eyes widen as she read and noticed when her mother read it a second time and then a third.

"What is it Joanna?" Wendy asked.

Joanna just looked at her sister and said one word, "Remi"

Wendy's jaw dropped, Ingrid and Fredrick shouted "what?!" and Wendy snatched the letter from Joanna and started to read while Fredrick and Ingrid read over her shoulder.

While they were reading Joanna ran out of the room and then came back a moment later with an herb that Freya recognized as truth root. She began grinding it up with the pestle.

When everyone finished reading the letter Joanna told Wendy to put the letter flat out on the table. Wendy's eyes widened in realization when she saw the truth root and did as Joanna told her.

Joanna sprinkled the bit over the letter and then said, "Revelare secretum est scriptor"

The truth root began to glow an eerie green and the words on the page began to flow to form a perfectly sketched rendition of a smiling Remi.

Everyone sat down at the table, "It really is him." Wendy said a tear trailing down her face.

Similar tears could be found on everyone's cheeks, even Frederick, though he was trying to be a bit more controlled then the women.

"He knows we're witches." Freya said.

Joanna nodded, "Apparently"

A thought suddenly struck Freya and her head snapped to Fredrick, "Fredrick! Get what we need for the astral projection spell! Remi may not be able to contact us but that doesn't mean that we can't contact him!"

Fredrick's eyes widened and he ran from the room to go get the supplies. Joanna, Wendy, and Ingrid began clearing off the table quickly.

After a minute Fredrick rushed back in with a rattling box. He placed it on the ground by the table and he and Freya started setting up quickly.

Exactly five minutes later everything was ready and they stood in front of the makeshift altar with two large pillar candles, a sheet of crude white cloth and an eight-pointed star formed with some sticks. At the center of the star, were animal bones, dried weeds, antlers, and a large piece of coral. Stones were scattered inside the star into the shape of a circle. Fredrick took one of the pillar candles and poured the hot wax on the items inside the star, while chanting: "Biór fori brynings. Apaldr. Magni. Megintíri, fullr er hann. Lia godra galdra. Gamanruna."

"Now say the name of the one you seek." Fredrick intoned.

Freya closed her eyes and said, "Remi Beauchamp, Remi Beauchamp."

She and Fredrick took each other's hands and Freya opened her eyes to see the metaphorical door appear in front of them though it was very strange for a door, it was made of a grayish metal. She led Fredrick forward and then jumped when the door slid open as though it was one of those automatic doors at the grocery store.

She continued forward still grasping Fredrick's hand tightly.

They stepped through and had to blink a few times as their eyes adjusted to the new lighting on the other side.

Freya and Fredrick looked around in puzzlement and awe; they were in a space ship! That much was very clear. Freya walked up to the side of the ship where there was a view port to the outside showing the stars, she felt Fredrick tug on her arm and she realized she was starting to simply stare at the beautifully clear stars. She nodded at him and focused on the pull she felt towards Remi. It brought them to a door that slid open upon their approach.

They walked in to what was apparently the control room, and Freya gasped in happiness when she saw Remi sitting at the controls pressing various buttons.

Suddenly he paused, his hand hovering over the controls.

He quickly spun around and slowly scanned the room with narrowed eyes.

Freya looked at Fredrick, "He can't see or hear us right?"

Fredrick looked at a loss, "He shouldn't be able to no."

Suddenly Remi's eyes settled on them and he narrowed his eyes even more, "I know you are there, show yourself!"

They were both stunned.

Remi then held out his hand and started chanting in a language they didn't know, "Ortha h'all esgal, Ortha h'all esgal!"

Freya and Fredrick gasped in shock as they felt an intense energy wash over them. They then focused back on Remi when they heard his intake of breath.

He had stood up and rushed over to them standing at Fredrick's height.

"Freya?" he whispered with a few tears starting to roll down his cheek.

"I would hug you but I sense you're not physically here." He continued.

Freya began sobbing uncontrollably, "This is where you've been all this time? In space!" she couldn't help it she was angry.

Remi winced at her tone of anger but nodded, "I was magically transported to another world in the galaxy. I didn't know where Earth was in relation so I couldn't send a message or even get there by ship, it wasn't until recently that I found the location again and made my way there. On the way I received an emergency message from the world I was on that I had to respond to. I promise Freya that as soon as I help them I will come straight back, it doesn't matter if the galaxy is burning around me, I will come home and explain everything to you." He told her.

She nodded her tears starting to dry as Remi looked over to Fredrick, "Who's your friend?"

He asked politely. Freya smiled at Fredrick, "This is our older brother Fredrick and my twin, and he is why I was able to do this spell."

Remi's mouth dropped, "Our brother?!" then looking at Fredrick he reiterated, "You're my.. Our brother?!"

Fredrick nodded smiling hesitantly and after a moment Remi said, "Why did mom never tell us?!" he asked Freya.

Freya began to answer but then closed her mouth again, "We'll also explain everything that has happened to us in the past year when you get back, there is a lot to talk about." She said warily.

Remi narrowed his eyes, "Are you in danger?" he asked with a serious tone she had never heard him use before.

She shrugged, "Not at the moment."

Remi nodded, "I'll be home very soon I promise. Tell everyone I love them very much and hope to see them soon." Freya nodded.

Turning to Fredrick, Remi smiled, "Nice to meet you bro, I'm looking forward to getting to know you in person soon."

Fredrick smiled, "I look forward to it to brother."

Freya smiled at her brothers and then waving goodbye she broke the connection and her and Fredrick reappeared in their house looking at a worried Joanna.

"Did you find him?!" she asked.

Freya ran and hugged her, "Yes we did. He's fine and is coming home very soon; he said to say he loves everyone. And mom you're not going to believe where he is!"

(Line Break)

Translations:

*Revelare secretum est scriptor-Reveal the secret writer.

*Biór fori brynings. Apaldr. Magni. Megintíri, fullr er hann. Lia godra galdra. Gamanruna.- I offer the spirits. The orchards: Magni. Megintíri, full of life he is. Lia of good magic. Great runes, project us!

*Ortha h'all esgal, Ortha h'all esgal-Raise the shadowed veil.


	9. Chapter 8 Unexpected developments

******So last week when I uploaded the two chapters at once I forgot to go back and do the edits for chapter six that my Beta told me to edit So sorry! I have made the edits and changes and have reposted it! Bear with me and please reread the chapter! I promise its better now!

Also thank you for the Reviews! Even though its only one or two people reviewing, it makes me feel good about the story and motivates me to continue!

*The elvish language belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

*The weapons are from the TV shows sanctuary and shadow-hunters.

* **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

*( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

*( _Speaking in Sindarin_ )

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

Chapter 8– Unexpected developments

Remi watched as the Tollan team headed by Councilor Omoc went about shutting down their ion cannons. This was the last team left on Tollan; the final transport ship had just left carrying the remaining citizens to their new home world that the Ryoo had graciously gifted them with. Their new world of Tollana was just outside Ryoo space nearest to the Ryoo planets of Celebrin and Camaen. The Ryoo had found the world was perfect for terraforming and had been planning to make it an eighth planet for the Ryoo. However because of the Tollan's accident, it was decided to give the planet to them for their use. The Tollan were very grateful and had offered to finally share their Ion Cannon technology with the Ryoo. Remi had been sent to evacuate this last team once they had completed their mission of shutting down the remaining cannons and sealing the stargate.

"How goes your search for your family Remi?" a Tollan by the name of Narim asked him politely.

Narim was one of only a few Tollan that he knew personally. Since Narim was Councilor Omoc's personal aid and friend, he had come on many diplomatic missions that Orelon and Remi had had with Omoc. Since the Tollan were allied with the Tok'ra they of course knew about Adair as well.

"It goes well, I managed to contact them but I was called to help in this crisis before I was able to actually see them." He replied.

Narim immediately looked apologetic, "I am so sorry this has delayed you." he said sincerely. Narim knew how important it was, and how long he had searched for his family.

Remi smiled sadly, "It is not your fault Narim, I am planning to go straight to them as soon as I am finished here."

Narim nodded and they talked about other trivial things as they walked to the last Cannon.

Just as they got there, Remi's wrist beeped a warning.

' _The ship is reading Goa'uld mother ships coming out of hyperspace_ ' Adair noted.

Remi relayed the information to the team, though he wasn't too worried because the Tollan transports were being guarded by Ryoo war ships. Remi's own ship was in orbit waiting to be called down to extract them.

Remi turned on their communications device.

" _Beware all ships, six Hat'ak have just exited hyperspace and are powering weapons. Raise shields and protect your transports, as soon as we are clear we are jumping into hyperspace."_ the voice of an unknown Ryoo commander came over the comm. Adair groaned in their mind ' _Those meddlesome fools don't know when to leave well enough alone.'_

Remi smirked at his symbiote's almost childish complaint about his lifelong enemies.

The whole team was listening raptly to Omoc translating to them what was being said in Ryoo. Remi knew that the Ryoo had sent four of their own mother ships to accompany the slightly smaller cruisers that were guarding the last three transports. All in all, there were ten Ryoo ships in orbit guarding the three Tollan transports.

" _This is commander Orelon of the ships guarding the transports maintain position and continue on into hyperspace. The Bronwe, D'am, and Amath will take up positions between the Goa'uld and the Transports with myself and cover your departure."_ Remi heard his old master say over the comm. He had not known that Orelon would be here as well.

"Can four of your ships hold off the six Hat'ak?" Narim asked Remi.

Remi rocked his head from side to side thinking, "They can definitely hold them off for a while and give the transports time to escape. I'm not sure that they'll be able to completely destroy them all though.

Remi looked up and saw a bunch of explosions in the darkening sky.

Just then his wrist device beeped in warning and then stopped abruptly. Adair groaned with him.

"Well everyone, I'm sorry to inform you that we are a ship short of an escape." Remi said irritated.

"What do you mean Remi?" Omoc asked him carefully.

Remi huffed, "My ship was just hit and destroyed by a stray blast from one of the Hat'ak's." he explained while pressing a button on his wrist device. " _Master Orelon? This is Remi on the planet with the Tollan team._ " Remi waited for a moment before getting a reply.

" _Remi I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment… Concentrate fire!"_ Orelon shouted over the link.

" _Sorry sir but my ship was just taken out by a stray blast and we're stranded on the planet."_ Remi

" _Bank to the left! NO! MYLEFT!.. I'll request another transport to come get you and the Tollan team, but right now we cannot assist you."_

Despite the seriousness of the situation Remi grinned, " _Thank you sir, and may the stars watch over you, Remi out."_

Adair chuckled in their mind, ' _I wonder who doesn't know their right from left_?'

Remi hid a grin, then noticed that one of the team that had already disabled the last Ion cannon, was fiddling with it again.

"What's he doing?" Remi asked Narim.

"He's setting it to help out your ships in orbit." Narim told him quietly.

Remi watched as the technician hit one last command and the cannon swiveled and fired two shots.

A moment later there was a big explosion in the sky. Remi cheered with everyone else.

The cannon was swiveling for another target when Remi noticed an orange streak coming from the sky, "Take cover!" he shouted.

He turned to dive just as the blast hit the cannon a large piece of debris hitting him over the head and knocking he and Adair out cold.

(LINE BREAK)

Col. O'Neill watched the Paramedics carrying the injured people through the gate on stretchers. He and SG-1 had just gone to a planet to explore, but the planet had been in the throes of some kind of volcanic disaster. Scattered around the gate were about a dozen half dead people in silvery suits, he had immediately called in Doc Frasier to and their Marines to come through and evacuate the people.

As he watched the last stretcher come through the gate he stopped them in shock when he recognized the young figure on the stretcher, he was wearing a different uniform with a grey sash across his chest.

"Remi?!" he exclaimed.

At his outburst, Dr. Frasier came over with Daniel and examined the injured 16 year old. "Colonel?" she asked.

Daniel gasped, "Janet, this is that Ryoo boy that keeps helping us."

Jack saw when the light bulb went off in her head. "Make sure he's well taken care of Doc, we owe him." Jack told her seriously.

She nodded, "I promise that I will give them all the best treatment possible on this planet."

Jack nodded worriedly while she took Remi and the rest of the refugees away.

(LINE BREAK)

SG-1 sat in the cafeteria waiting for news about Remi and the refugees they had rescued. They didn't have to wait too much longer before General Hammond came in, "The spokesman for the people you rescued is awake, I thought you might want to be there when I spoke to him."

Everyone got up and followed him to the infirmary where they came across an elegantly looking elder man with perfectly trimmed white hair and beard. His once immaculate silver suit was streaked with soot.

"Welcome to Earth," General Hammond spoke firmly. "I am General Hammond the leader of this base."

The man nodded weakly but his face remained impassive showing great calmness and leadership, "You may call me Omoc, our world is called Tollan." Pausing to take a deep breath he continued with, "You must release us at once."

"We just saved your lives," Daniel exclaimed, "some of your people were already dead when we got there, you all would have died if we hadn't helped you." He sounded shocked at Omoc's attitude.

"Perhaps that would have been better." Omoc said offhandedly.

Daniel looked scandalized, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's safer for you here than it was there."

Omoc looked at him impassively, "A rescue transport was on the way."

"Some of your people were already dead," Jack said reiterating Daniels earlier point. "I doubt it would have gotten there in time."

"We cannot remain here, you must send us back." Anyone who knew him would have noticed the almost pleading note to Omoc's voice, but it was lost on the Earthlings.

"We will send you back to your planet as soon as it is safe to do so." General Hammond told him.

"In the meantime, I'm a bit of a culture buff. I'd like to talk to you about your people." Daniel spoke up again.

"I have said all I will say on the matter." Omoc said dismissing further conversation.

Before anyone could retort, Dr. Frasier cleared her throat behind them, "Sorry to interrupt but there is something you must all see." She said hesitantly.

Confused, they all followed her to the bed that held Remi, only two away from Omoc.

There was a monitor next to Remi with an image of his brain frozen on the screen.

"How is he Janet?" Sam asked Dr. Frasier.

The doctor looked uncomfortable but said, "He has a concussion and his lungs are severely damaged from all the ash he inhaled. But I expect him to make a full recovery." She bit her lip nervously.

"Ok why do you sound nervous about that?" Jack asked her.

She paused for a moment and then changed the image, "Because this is why I believe he will make a recovery.

Everyone looked at the screen and gasped. Jack's expression turned blank though Daniel could tell he felt betrayed. Daniel himself felt much the same way, for there wrapped around the sixteen year olds spinal column was a fully matured Goa'uld symbiote.

"That's impossible" Sam whispered.

"Can you tell how long it's been there doctor?" the General sounded angry.

Dr. Frasier shook her head, "It's impossible to say sir. For all I know it could have been there for years or days."

The General gave a cold, calculating glare at the boy he thought was an ally. Then he looked to Sam, Daniel and the doctor, "Find a way to contain him physically. And find a way to contain his powers." Then turning to the Colonel he said, "Put this base in lockdown, move him to a secure room, and post guards outside."

Jack nodded seriously, shielding the feeling of betrayal he felt behind his black ops mask.

Daniel shook his head, "What do you think I can do about restraining him General?" he asked.

The General looked at him considering, "He said before that he basically has magic, see if you can find any references for containing witches. Perhaps the old stories of them are not as crazy after all."

Daniel nodded and went off to his office, his own sense of betrayal throbbing in his heart.

Omoc and Narim watched from their beds helplessly, they were much too weak to intervene right now. It appeared that they would have to wait to help Remi and Adair.

(LINE BREAK)

The first thing that Adair noticed was that he felt powerless, something he had never felt before with Remi as his host. The feeling of magic was constantly there. Now however he felt empty, as though his magic 'tank' was not refilling.

The second thing he noticed was that he was restrained, rather tightly.

He cracked one eye open and repressed a groan, he recognized that bland grey architecture. Somehow he was on Earth.

' _You're not going to like this Remi_ ' he thought to his beloved host, and then panicked when he received no answer. He delved into their mind looking for him and sighed in relief. He was still here just unconscious from the earlier head injury. Adair inspected it, as well as the rest of their body. His lungs were mostly healed now but the concussion was still another hour or so from being fully healed.

He once more focused his attention on the remaining damage to their body, coaxing the damaged cells to repair faster than what they normally would have done.

His focus was interrupted a moment later by a door sliding open. He opened his eyes again slowly to see Dr. Jackson and Col. O'Neill entering with what appeared to be a doctor. He also noticed that Teal'c and Sam were behind the glass of an observation room directly in front of him.

He mentally prepared himself for their questions and reactions.

"We know you are a Goa'uld so don't even try to mislead us." Jack said glaring at him.

Adair sighed, " **My intention has never been to mislead you colonel, but seeing as you do not have the technology to prove what I say is true, Remi and I decided it was best if for the time being; you were not made aware of my presence."**

Daniel flinched from double timbre of his voice, "You're not Remi?" he asked skeptically.

Adair shook his head, " **Remi is the name of my host, and I am called Adair."**

"You expect us to believe that Remi was the one speaking to us before?" Jack asked him angrily.

Adair sighed, " **No colonel I don't, which is why we never told you. As I said you do not have the technology to verify my claim."** Then getting an idea he looked at Teal'c. Through the glass he asked, " **Jaffa, do you feel my presence?"** Teal'c glared and nodded. Adair nearly jumped in triumph. **Did you feel it before when my host was talking to you before the mission to the great meeting hall?"** Teal'c frowned and shook his head getting an unsure look in his eye.

"What does that prove?" Jack asked angrily.

Adair looked back at him, " **When a symbiote removes all its influence as I did when I was around you in the past, it is impossible for a Jaffa to sense us. Though, a Goa'uld would still be able to just barely sense us."** Adair told him.

"He speaks the truth O'Neil." Teal'c said over the comm.

Jack and Daniel still looked doubtful, "Why would a Goa'uld remove all their control from their host?" Daniel asked curious despite himself.

" **A Goa'uld would not,"** Adair paused and glanced back at Teal'c. " **However a Tok'ra very much would."**

Teal'c's eyes widened infinitesimally but enough for Adair to see he recognized the term.

Daniel's eye's furrowed "Resistance?", directing his question to Teal'c.

Adair was about to answer when he felt Remi wake up inside their mind, he immediately shared everything that had happened and Remi sighed ' _Let me talk to them'_.

" **Remi is now awake and wishes to speak with you."** Adair told them and bowed his head.

Remi lifted it and smiled sadly, "Busted I guess." Everyone blinked in surprise from the shift in voice. Daniel noticed the earth term as well but didn't say anything yet.

"To answer you Daniel, Tok'ra actually means 'Against Ra' it is the name of Adair's species."

Dr. Frasier was the one to address this, "I have seen your physical form, you are the same species." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Remi sighed, "It really is me, Remi, the host speaking. Technically you are correct doctor, the Tok'ra and Goa'uld are the same species but the Tok'ra have a completely different culture and society than the Goa'uld. Just like the humans of this galaxy have different cultures and are fundamentally the same species, so too are the Goa'uld and Tok'ra."

Daniel looked like he desperately wanted to believe him but was still warring with his inherent hatred of the Goa'uld.

Jack's face was carefully blank.

"I don't believe you."Jack finally said.

Remi looked at him incredulously. "You don't BELIEVE me?" Jack just glared at him.

"When have I ever given you reason to doubt me? How many times have I saved your lives?" Remi asked rhetorically.

"I will never ever trust a Goa'uld." Jack bit out at him.

Remi looked thunderous," .NOT. 'ULD!" he yelled.

Then automatically he glanced at the restraints from his laying position and said, "Lheithian!" unfortunately nothing happened and he stared at his hand in horror.

Daniel looked at him in shock, "It actually worked." he breathed out.

Remi's eyes snapped to him, " . . ?" Remi asked him in a voice so dangerous even Jack took a small step back.

Daniel glanced down to the floor. Remi followed his gaze and noticed the red powdery circle that was drawn around his bed. "What is that?" he asked, his voice quieter but still dangerous.

"I did some research into magical mythology on Earth, in a very obscure text it mentioned that Red brick dust mixed with Blackthorn and Yarrow could be used against witches." Daniel still sounded amazed that it was actually true.

Remi looked at him in dumbfounded shock; he had actually found a reference to contain a witch?!

"I'm not sure whether to be impressed or angry and betrayed. That knowledge is very dangerous to have. Pray that the Ryoo or my own people never figure out that you know that." The threat sent shivers down their spines.

Jack ushered everyone out of the room. When the door shut he turned to everyone, "What a load." He said.

"You think he's lying sir?" Sam asked him.

"Don't you?" he retorted.

She frowned, "Honestly I'm not sure, what he said is very logical if hard to believe."

"Braytac has mentioned the Tok'ra before, though before today I have always believed them to be a myth." Teal'c put in helpfully.

The General nodded, "For now we will classify him as an unknown, people. Doctor Frasier will continue to treat him to the best of her ability, but make sure that he remains contained within that circle and in his restraints.

Before Jack could retort, one of the nurses came up to them, "Excuse me, but one of the Tollan is requesting to talk to Captain Carter."

Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise but looked to the General. "Go ahead Captain, see what you can learn from our guests."

She nodded and went with the nurse, still thinking about the puzzle that was Adair and Remi."

(LINE BREAK)

-Twenty minutes later on the surface-

"Thank you for bringing me up here Sam," Narim said with a warm smile. "I should also apologize for Omoc, he takes some getting used to but his heart is in the right place."

"Why is he like that?" Sam asked, "Why would it be so bad to know about you and your civilization?"

Narim sighed, "It's a complicated story…" He paused and a look of wonder came over his face as a bird flew over head. "A flying animal! He cried with a huge grin spreading across his face.

Sam laughed, "Yea, we call them birds."

Narim continued smiling, "Are there others?"

Sam nodded happily, "Millions of them, and not just birds. I can bring you pictures later if you want."

"Thank you," his grin slid from his face. "There haven't been any animals on Tollan for generations, the last time I saw one was on a diplomatic trip to the Ryoo home world."

"Ryoo?" she asked surprised, "So you're the world that Remi told us about, your planet was knocked towards your sun and the Ryoo were helping."

Narim grimaced, "Yes that is us. The Ryoo have been very kind, and have terraformed a new planet for us. It is where everyone was being evacuated to before we were stranded."

Sam looked at him carefully, "Remi told us he was from Ryoo."

Narim looked at her confused, "He did not lie to you."

She looked skeptical, "He is a Goa'uld, they take hosts, lie and cheat their way to power."

Narim studied her carefully he could see the doubt behind her words, "He would not see it that way." He finally said.

Sam frowned thoughtfully, "He said he was Tok'ra."

Narim nodded, "But you are still too new to the galaxy to have heard that name before and are wondering if you can trust him?"

Sam nodded slowly.

Narim smiled sadly, "Your people are young Samantha, so your mistrust is understandable. Tell me though, you are not only a scientist but also a military woman, do you think that a culture that has battled the Goa'uld for over three centuries would not recognize a Goa'uld spy in their midst? And then remove that spy?"

Sam studied Narim thoughtfully before looking away, he made a valid point.

Before she could respond a soldier came up to them, "Captain Carter? The General is requesting you come back down, Ma'm."

Sam frowned but nodded her acknowledgment. She got up and started back toward the base, deep in thought with Narim trailing behind her.

(LINE BREAK)

-Tollan room-

Beds now lined what had once been a storage room. The General had it temporarily refurbished so that the Tollan refugees would have a place to sleep until they could be resettled on a different world.

Once Sam and Narim had rejoined the group the General started, "We are returning the devices that we removed from you upon your arrival here as a measure of good faith." He told them.

"If you would please give us the devices you found on Remi and Adair as well, they are dangerous especially if experimented upon." Omoc asked politely but with a bit of force.

The General nodded reluctantly. "Very well but until we can determine whether we can trust him again he must remain in Isolation."

Omoc nodded, already coming up with a contingency plan.

(LINE BREAK)

-Half an hour later, 9:00 p.m-

"We must determine where this planet is in relation to Tollana and whether or not we can call a transport." Omoc told the group.

"My scans say that Remi and Adair are alone, we should try and communicate with him as well."Narim said quietly.

Omoc nodded, "Agreed, see if he knows anything about these people, since they obviously know him. Tell him we will not leave him behind, but until we know whether or not we can signal a ship to pick us up we cannot risk rescuing him. Everyone else will follow me to the mountain top."

Narim nodded with everyone else and then walked over to the wall that was blocking his path to Remi.

He pressed a button on his arm shield device and the wall in front of him rippled. He took a breath and walked right through continuing to follow the scans that told him where his friend was.

Eventually he came to the room and noticed Remi in a bed in the middle of the room. He was restrained and a red circle of what looked like dust was perfectly formed around him. Not knowing what the weird dust was for he decided against touching it for now.

"Who is there?" Remi asked out.

"It's me Remi, Narim." Narim whispered out.

Remi smiled, "Hey Narim, how's your day going?" he asked.

Narim resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Ryoo boy. "They have returned our technology, Omoc has taken the others to the mountain top to determine our location, and to see if we can signal a rescue ship."

Remi sighed and bowed his head signaling the shift in control, " _ **We are too far out, it is impossible for us to communicate with either the Tollan or the Ryoo."**_ Adair told him.

Narim nodded but frowned suddenly realizing something, "Why have you not escaped yet?"

Adair grimaced angrily, " _ **Somehow the humans found out just the right mixture to contain us. Within the circle we are powerless. It is not something we want advertised Narim."**_ Narim nodded carefully, his meaning clear.

"We can't rescue you until we are able to signal a ship." He told him.

Adair nodded, " _ **I and Remi both have spoken to them, they are slowly gaining trust in us again. Once you have the chance to leave though, you will have to come in here and break the circle. Then I can free myself and escape with you."**_

Narim nodded, "I will tell Omoc. Stay safe my friend, we will get you out of here soon."

(LINE BREAK)

-Simultaneously in the control room-

The General sighed in irritation when Colonel Maybourne came into the control room looking thunderous.

The General had ordered the lockdown specifically because of Maybourne. Luckily the Colonel only knew about the Tollan and didn't know that Remi was here, or that he was a Goa'uld or Tok'ra or whatever.

The General had told the doctor to keep their presence a secret, and he was glad he had. Remi's earlier threat about his people's retribution if they ever found out that they knew about a mixture that could contain one of his kind, was still ringing in his ears. That is precisely why only SG-1, the doctor, and he knew what the mixture contained. No one else was even allowed into the room or viewing room. He was completely isolated until they figured out what to do with him.

"What is the meaning of this General?! I have a presidential order to take the Tollan refugees!" Maybourne was spitting at him.

The General restrained his anger, "I see you still haven't learned your lesson about detaining races more advanced than us. I, for one, took Remi's threat seriously and my men have been ordered not to assist you in any way. In any case, the Tollan cannot leave until they have passed the proper quarantine."

Maybourne looked as though he had been smacked in the face with a fish. He had a look of shock, then incredulity, and finally anger. He wisely decided to remain silent in the presence of a superior officer and stalked out of the control room with the two marines that had been allowed to accompany him into the base.

Captain Carter looked over at him, "Does this mean you believe Remi sir?" she asked quietly.

The General sighed, "What do you believe Captain?"

Sam studied the floor, "I think I believe him sir, Narim made some interesting points earlier that make a lot of sense."

Jack looked at her carefully, "You actually believe his story?"

Sam nodded slowly. "One of Narim's points was that if an advanced society like the Ryoo have fought the Goa'uld for three hundred years, surely they would recognize a Goa'uld spy in their midst and get rid of him?"

Jack pondered this, from a practical point of view it made sense he guessed, but he just couldn't quite take that final leap to trust the boy again.

Daniel spoke up, "General, I would like to break his containment circle. I say we test him, we ask him to please remain in the room until we can come up with a plan to get him and the Tollan out of here without giving them to Maybourne. If he stays peacefully then I'll believe his story. If he tries to escape forcefully then he was lying. I also have an idea of how to get them out."

The General thought about this, "If he tries to escape forcefully doctor ,then we won't be able to contain him again."

Daniel nodded, "No, but I'm willing to take a leap of faith."

The General looked to Teal'c, "What do you think Teal'c?"

The Jaffa frowned thoughtfully, "I believe them, I have been around the Goa'uld my whole life and their behavior is very predictable. It follows a pattern. Adair does not follow this pattern at all."

The General nodded, "Very well Dr. Jackson you have permission." Then he asked, "Before you leave though Doctor, what is your plan to get them out?"

Daniel nodded towards the Generals office.

"Ok here it is," Daniel took a pen and paper and wrote everything down and then he showed it to the General.

The General grinned and then sent the notes into his shredder. "You have permission Doctor."

(LINE BREAK)

Daniel took a breath and walked through the door into Remi's room.

Remi looked at him guardedly.

Daniel sighed, "You can hardly blame us for taking precautions Remi, as you said, we are young and when we see a symbiote we panic."

Remi's glare softened, "You believe me." He said with absolute certainty.

Daniel smiled slightly, "Amazingly yes, you and Adair have a good argument and Narim also had some good points in your favor."

Remi smiled, "Oh? What did he say?"

"Oh something about how a race as advanced as the Ryoo who had also been at war with the Goa'uld for so long would have no problem discovering a symbiote and removing it."

Remi snorted, "They figured it out the very first day I met them. They had the technology though, that could verify what I was, so I wasn't detained for very long."

Daniel grinned and then his grin faltered, "I am sorry for this." He said gesturing to the circle.

Remi sighed, "I am sorry as well, I snapped at you unfairly. You are right. I cannot fault you for being cautious. But let me explain why I reacted the way I did." Remi paused gathering his thoughts, "I am a Warrior, magic is one of my tools but also more than that, it is an extra sense almost like sight or smell. So when I woke up and I couldn't feel that sense and also had no weapons on me at all… Well I admit the warrior in me panicked slightly. Imagine if you had been blinded and deafened and then thrown into a dungeon with no way out."

Daniel looked slightly horrified, "Is that really what you feel like?"

Remi grimaced, "That is the maybe the closest I can think to equate it. All Ryoo with the gift of magic are taught to feel their magic all the time until they do it unconsciously. Magic flows around us, through everything at all times, I can with this sense, tell you what is going on around me with my eyes closed."

Daniel nodded fascinated, "I have been given permission to break the circle, but only if you promise to stay here in this room."

Remi looked at him in resignation, "Very well, you have my word."

Daniel nodded and with his foot kicked a space in the circle. Remi's bonds immediately clattered to the sides of the bed, unlocked. He sat up slowly.

"Thank you Daniel." he said.

Daniel grinned and said, "I also have a plan to get you and the Tollan out of here."

Remi frowned and bowed his head, the signal Daniel recognized as the control shifting. " **Why would you need a plan** **Dr. Jackson**?" Adair asked him.

Daniel controlled his flinch. "Hi Adair, I am also sorry to you for what we have done."

Adair nodded his head slightly, " **Apology accepted Doctor, now why do we need a plan?"** he asked again.

Daniel briefly explained about Maybourne's presence and his plan. When he got to the part about the Nox, Adair got this light in his eye and bowed his head shifting control back to Remi, "You have met the Nox?" he asked, barely containing his excitement.

Daniel nodded confused, "Yes"

Remi almost jumped in excitement, "Go to Omoc and tell him that I approve of your plan and actually insist on it! That should preempt any misgivings he may have. "

Daniel frowned, "Ok, why are you so excited about the Nox?"

Remi grinned, "Why don't you tell me Doc?" He said with glee.

Daniel frowned and thought for a few moments, how would Remi know the Nox? Why would he be this excited about meeting them? Sure they are advanced but that shouldn't have any bearing on his excitement, after all, his original race is probably as advanced as the….

Remi almost laughed when he saw the light bulb go off in Daniels head.

"They are one of the four races from the meeting place." Daniel breathed out.

Remi laughed, "Yes! They are one of the Ancient allies of my people! We have not had contact in many millennia, so I am very excited to meet them."

Daniel just looked at the almost bouncing boy in amusement and fascination. He had been given another piece of the puzzle to the story of those four races. Now he knew that the Asgard and the Nox where two of the members. He couldn't wait to finally have the whole story.

(LINE BREAK)

"I'm sorry" the General told Sam and Jack, "but Maybourne has permission to take the Tollan immediately."

"Sir! "a security guard ran into the briefing room. "The Tollan have escaped!"

"How is that possible?! Why didn't you post men in the room with them to prevent that from happening?!" Maybourne yelled out at the poor woman.

"We did sir! I stood in their way myself." She replied.

"And?" Maybourne ground out.

"They… walked right through me sir." The woman sounded shaky.

The klaxons started blaring before anyone could say anything else, "Unidentified off world activation!"

They all ran down stairs to the control room, "Do we know who it is?" Jack asked the technician.

"Negative sir there isn't an IDC" the technician replied.

"Why is the shutter down? Get it up!" the General ordered. Jack and Sam watched in silent glee as Daniels plan went off without a hitch. For in the gate room were all the Tollan and Remi (Jack still was not 100 percent on that decision) and Daniel talking with Teal'c and glancing back at the gate.

"Dr. Jackson, I will have you court marshaled!" Maybourne threatened.

Daniel didn't even acknowledge the threat.

Jack grinned, "Daniel isn't military Colonel, you can't court marshal him, and I doubt you would be able to find a civilian court to cover this."

Daniel looked at the gate again just as the last chevron locked and the matter stream splashed out towards them.

"Where ever you send them we can follow!" Maybourne yelled angrily at Daniel over the intercom, somehow he still did not see Remi half hidden behind Narim.

"He's not sending them anywhere, that's an incoming wormhole. Somebody is sending for them." Sam told the colonel.

"Why is the Iris still open?!" Maybourne yelled out.

"Iris is not responding!" A technician yelled back.

Just then a figure walked out of the event horizon, and the gate shut down.

"Lia" Daniel smiled at her. "It's good to see you again."

Lia smiled back, "Its good to see you too Daniel."

Then she looked to the Tollan, "The Tollan are welcome to join the Nox…" she paused as she noticed Remi and a huge smile grew on her face.

She bowed to him deeply, "It is good to see one of our Ancient friends."

Remi laughed; delighted at her little joke and bowed back to her deeply. Adair was snickering at Jack's gob-smacked expression. "A pleasure, Lia of the Nox"

Daniel was smiling, now totally convinced of Remi and Adair's story. He couldn't wait to tell the rest of the team about what Remi had told him about the Nox.

Maybourne had frozen in his tracks when he saw Remi. Remi just smirked at him and smiled back at Lia.

Lia raised her hands and the event horizon formed without the discharge. Remi gave one more wave to SG-1 and felt as Lia pulled them all through the gate in the Nox's unique way…

(LINE BREAK)

On the other side everyone reappeared and the gate shut down.

Omoc turned to Lia, "Thank you for your help and hospitality."

Lia smiled, "It is a pleasure to help."

Narim cleared his throat to get her attention, "Do your people perhaps have a way to get us home?"

Lia grinned, "We do, we will send your people the directions to build a stargate and you will be able to travel there when they complete it. "

Omoc bowed gratefully, "You know how to build a gate? Forgive me but we believed that the gate builders were known as the Ancients, not the Nox."

Lia laughed slightly, it sounded like chimes and she glanced at Remi as she said, "Yes the gate builders were the Ancients. We have been their allies for a very long time. They shared with us the knowledge of building the Astria porta long ago."

Omoc followed her glance and his eyes landed on Remi. Omoc's eyes widened slightly and Remi just winked at him. Their exchange was missed by the others but Remi enjoyed Omoc's expression of wonder when he figured out that Remi was an Ancient himself. Adair chuckled at Remi's shenanigans as well.

Another Nox appeared and offered to escort the Tollan to the great Nox city so that they could rest. The Tollan all smiled gratefully and left with him, though Narim gave Remi a worried look when he didn't follow. Remi just smiled at him and nodded to show he would be fine.

Once they had disappeared,he looked back at Lia who was smiling at him overjoyed. "It has been a long time since our peoples have met, Alteran." She told him.

Remi grinned, "Yes it has, and we have been the poorer for it."

Lia smiled sadly, "We had thought that all the Alterans had ascended long ago. The Asgard had also lost track of any living ancients."

Remi looked surprised, the Asgard had been watching for them? He filed that away for later and decided to formerly introduce himself. He bowed again, "Please forgive my manners, I am Remi Beauchamp."

Lia smiled but looked to be waiting for something. Remi grinned and bowed his head letting Adair take control.

" **And I am Adair of the Tok'ra, It is an honor to meet you Lia of the Nox."** Adair said formally and a bit in awe.

Lia smiled brilliantly, "A pleasure to meet you both. Tell me, what has led to your appearance here?" she asked.

So Remi and Adair both took turns telling her about their first meeting and then the year with the Ryoo and the meeting with Morgan, then the Memory crystal they got from the great meeting place. Finally about their personal mission to reunite with Remi's family and Remi's goal to bring his family back into the galaxy and reclaim their birthright, the legacy of the Alterans.

Lia looked overjoyed but thoughtful. "I agree that your people's reemergence in this galaxy is sorely needed and of course welcomed. You are welcome to use our computers to access the information on the memory crystal. Your presence will change the balance of power in the galaxy surely." She paused as if listening to the wind.

"We will contact the Asgard as well if you are agreeable. They will be happy to meet you."

Remi nodded excitedly.

Over the next few weeks Remi learned more than he had even learned in the year with the Ryoo. He studied with an elder Nox( extremely grateful to Adair for the considerable boost in learning and retaining information) about the Great Alliance and what it meant; The different ways to properly greet a member of one of the other three races; he learned the written form of Ancient (He was very happy that his mother and sister Ingrid had indulged his young self's request to learn Latin. With that knowledge it wasn't hard to then make the small adjustments to Alteran. (He had a sneaking suspicion that the Latin his mother had taught Ingrid and then himself was actually the more pure form of Alteran than what was eventually spoken in ancient Rome.)) He had even started learning a bit of the more advanced sciences that was known to the Great Races.

With help from the Nox computers he was able to decipher the information in the crystal that Morgan had sent him to retrieve. It had the location of an Alteran space station called Vulcanus. Apparently the Roman god Vulcan was actually based off of an Alteran named Vulcanus who was the greatest ship designer and builder of the Alterans. The station was his and where he built the Alteran war ships in Pegasus (Remi wasn't sure what for) before they abandoned the Pegasus galaxy and returned to this one. Vulcanus had brought his Station with him and it was apparently still where he left it before he ascended with the other Ancients.

Four weeks to the day he had arrived on the Nox home world, the Asgard were finally able to send a ship with a representative to meet him. He waited patiently near the stargate until, to his surprise, he disappeared in a flash of white….

(LINE BREAK)

Woo hoo! Another chapter! Hope everyone likes it! R&R please!

-Translations-

Lheithian- release from bondage


	10. Chapter 9 Vulcan's forge

Hi everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I have been beyond busy these last few weeks with my job that I've barely had time to think! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's admittedly a bit of a transitional chapter but the next one will get back to more action!

*The elvish language belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

*The weapons are from the TV shows Sanctuary and Shadow-hunters.

* **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

*( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

*( _Speaking in Sindarin_ )

*( _Speaking in Alteran_ )

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

Chapter 9 – Vulcan's forge

Remi was already moving as he reappeared, his magical blade activated. When he took a moment to notice his intended victim, he saw it was a little grey alien with large black eyes.

He immediately deactivated his sword and switched to the Alteran Language (his Nox teacher had insisted he speak only in Alteran to practice). " _Forgive me, I was just surprised_." He said bashfully.

The Small Asgard nodded, " _It is I who should apologize, I am not used to having to warn anybody when I transport them. I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet_."

Remi sank to one knee and placed his hand on Thor's shoulder, the Alteran method of greeting an ally. " _It is an honor Supreme commander Thor; I am Remi Beauchamp of the last Alteran family_."

Thor held out his hand, and with his other hand Remi carefully grasped his forearm (not many knew that the Jaffa way of greeting –grasping forearms- was actually based off of the Asgard old greeting).

" _It is a pleasure to meet you. I extend greetings to your symbiote as well, though we have not had contact with the Tok'ra we are aware of their movement."_ _He paused and then continued_ _, " We knew of your birth Remi, but lost track of you and your family very soon after._ " Thor told him.

Remi was surprised, " _You knew of my birth_?"

Thor nodded, " _We have a cloaked galaxy wide satellite network that monitors everything in this galaxy. We had been keeping watch over your family for centuries. We even subtly helped them a few times. Part of the terms of the Old Alliance is mutual aid. After your birth though, a barrier was erected over the town you were in and we have been unable to penetrate it with either our sensor or transporter technology_."

Remi understood now, ' _Their sensors cannot penetrate magic like the Ryoo sensors_ ' Adair agreed with him, (and was ecstatic to finally find out how the Asgard seemed to know the Goa'uld movements even before the Tok'ra) automatically joining them in Alteran.

Remi told this to Thor and offered to calibrate the Asgard sensor technology so that it could penetrate Magic fields as well. Thor happily led him over to the sensors and transportation computers and let Remi work. After Thor explained to Remi about how to use the unfamiliar computer systems, Thor went over to another computer and started uploading the memory crystal with Vulcanus's location. All the while Remi multitasked and told Thor about his and Adair's story up till that point.

Remi finished his story at the same time as he finished calibrating the computers with the new formula. Thor inspected his work and nodded, " _This is ingenious Remi. I will send it to the Asgard High council and they will upload it to our sensor networks. It should take fifteen minutes until it is fully updated_ _._ _While we wait, I will set a course for Vulcanus_."

Remi grimaced, " _If you don't mind, I promised my family I would see them first thing after I helped the Tollan. I would at least like to communicate with them and maybe bring someone with us?_ "

Thor nodded, " _Of course, forgive my thoughtlessness; we will go to Earth first._ " Thor moved a crystal on his command chair and the ship lurched into hyperspace.

To Remi's immense surprise they arrived in only a few minutes where as the Ryoo would have taken at least a month and a half at their speeds.

Thor input a few commands into his systems and the view port projected a hologram of East End. " _Your new calibrations are working wonderfully; we have not been able to see this much in many years_." Thor said gratefully.

Remi looked back at the screen and noticed when six life signs appeared. Three of them were clustered together beneath the town and were flashing different colors.

" _What does that mean_?" Remi asked

Thor started working faster, " _The red flashing life sign is your fathers, and is very weak. He is apparently very injured. The other two in that cluster is your mother and Sister Freya; their heart rates are elevated. I am going to simultaneously transport everyone here to the bridge._ _"_ Thor said, just as there was a bright white flash signaling the transport.

When it faded, Remi's entire family was looking around shocked while Viktor was moaning on the ground. Remi rushed over to them, "What happened?!" he asked in English just as a green light came down from the ceiling and started to scan his father.

"Remi?!" His mother exclaimed.

Remi fell down next to his father and started slowly running his hand over his father's injuries chanting, "Nesta, Nesta, Nesta." His hand glowed pink and Viktor's injuries slowly started healing. ' _It is not enough; his injuries are too severe for one person to heal._ ' Adair told him.

Remi looked to his mother temporarily ignoring everyone else, "Mom his body is too badly damaged! And there is internal damage, I need help!" Joanna nodded grimly setting aside her questions to focus on Viktor.

She dropped to her knees and held out her hands over Viktor, Remi and Wendy held out their hands over different sections of his bruised and battered body. Looking at them she said, "Ok repeat after me: Haec vulnera sanaret, Emendari damno, dolore pulso. Sana, Sana, Sana." All three chanted slowly while running their hands through the air over Viktor's body, it took almost ten whole minutes of chanting but finally Viktor didn't have a scratch on him, though he was still unconscious.

The little green light zoomed down from the ceiling again and Thor said, "His injuries have been healed but he is very weak, with your permission I will transport him to my ships medical bay until he fully recovers." Remi nodded gratefully to Thor and Viktor vanished in a flash of white.

Remi jerked, slightly shocked, when his mother grabbed him tightly and hugged him crying. He held her tightly, tears of his own falling, as his sisters, Aunt Wendy, and Fredrick also joined the hug with tears of their own. They sat like that for a while just holding each other sobbing. Remi hadn't known how much he was keeping in. Thor politely let them have their moment and transported himself to the medical bay to watch over Viktor.

Eventually everyone started to calm down but they stayed on the floor of the bridge in a small group around Remi.

Viktor startled them all by suddenly stumbling through a door to the right, Thor was apparently still giving them some family time. When Viktor saw Remi, he sank to his knees in front of him and for a moment just studied him, then pulled him into a bone crushing hug. They sat like that for a moment, Remi basking in the presence of his family. Gently pulling away Remi says, "I've missed you all, so much." His mother squeezed his hand tightly.

"So this is where you've been?" Wendy asked him. He nodded, "yea, it's a long story." He paused for a moment, "That day on the beach I witnessed a space ship crash in the water, the pilot was very injured but I still managed to bring him to shore. He told me his name was Tirian and that he knew he was dying. Then his eyes flashed and in a deeper voice told me his name was Adair. He explained that he; Adair, was a symbiotic Alien that needed a host to survive, and that he was a member of something called the Tok'ra. I offered to be his next host." Remi told them.

Fredrick spoke up, "So wait, you have another being inside you right now?"

Remi nodded, "He is eager to meet you if you are ok with it? He is my best friend, almost like a soul mate." Joanna and Wendy exchanged a look. "We would love to meet him." Viktor said.

Remi nodded and bowed his head. Adair nervously took control and lifted his head, his eyes flashing causing all the Beauchamp's eyes to widen. " **It is an honor to finally meet you all in person, I am Adair."**

There were mixed reactions. Ingrid looked fascinated. Freya looked intrigued. Fredrick looked like his whole world was slowly losing its rules. Viktor was smiling in wonderment and fascination but didn't look all that surprised like Remi expected him to be. Joanna and Wendy had looks like they weren't sure what to think.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Adair. I must say this is rather exciting the academic in me." Viktor said.

"So Adair, what exactly does it mean your bond with my son?" Joanna asked.

Remi was chuckling in their mind ' _queue the_ _worried mother' he thought to Adair._

Adair looked at Joanna, " **It is hard to explain, my species the Tok'ra are symbiotic beings. We share a host body to survive. When we blend with our host we blend our very being completely, our personalities, our souls... We share our memories, thoughts, experiences, and wisdom. We enhance our host's health, extending their life span, giving them advanced healing and reflexes. Our personal life span is very long, the eldest of us currently is my mother at 2000 years. I myself am the second eldest of the Tok'ra at 1,901 years old. (** There was shocked silence at this **) When we blend with our hosts we also share our familial connections. For instance, I feel Remi's immense love for you as though I have lived with and loved you myself for sixteen years. And Remi feels my love for my mother Selmak and her host Saroosh, my brother Lantash and his host Martouf, and their mate Jolinar and her host Rosha as though he himself has lived with and loved them for the past hundred years or so."**

Everyone was very engrossed in what Adair was saying that they almost didn't notice Thor coming back into the room.

Remi nudged for control and said, "Every one, I'd like to introduce you to Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

Thor walked over to the now standing family of Ancients and held out his hand. Viktor, to Remi's surprise went down on one knee and softly laid his hand on Thor's shoulder while grasping the little aliens forearm with his other hand, like he himself had been taught to do and spoke in Alteran. " _It is a pleasure to meet one of our old allies. I had never thought I'd see the day. I am Viktor of the House of Beauchamp, last of the Ancients._ "

Everyone else looked just as surprised as Remi at his greeting.

Thor nodded, " _It is an honor to meet you friend Viktor, I hope you and your family will rejoin the old Alliance._ "

Viktor smiled softly at Thor, " _That has yet to be decided, I must confer with my family and we will choose._ "

Thor nodded and turned to the rest of the family switching back to English, "Welcome to my ship the Beliskner. It is an honor to see you all." They all politely returned the greeting with wide eyes, "The actual Thor from the stories?" Ingrid asked to Remi's amusement. He answered his sister in the affirmative to her amazement and then Remi looked at Viktor.

"I wasn't aware you all knew about all this." He gestured around.

Viktor smiled at his youngest son, "They didn't, only the future king is told of our ancient past. Before your Grandfather went crazy and he still recognized my position as next in line since I married your mother, he took me aside and shared with me the old history and customs."

Remi nodded though he was still a bit confused, king?

But before he could ask something else Thor spoke up, "I am sorry to interrupt, but Remi and I must continue our journey to Vulcanus as my time in this galaxy is limited. Is there anyone who wishes to stay here before we depart?"

The Beauchamp's looked at one another and Joanna grinned and asked, "Is the house locked up and the oven off?"

Wendy chuckled and nodded as she was the last one there. Joanna looked back to Thor, "If it is no trouble we will all accompany you." Thor nodded, "It is no trouble at all, this will give us time to exchange stories since the trip to the passage of Nilor where the station is located is an hour long journey." He said as he input the coordinates.

For the next hour Remi and his family exchanged stories about what had happened in the past year. Remi told them a bit about his time with the Ryoo, Adair more about the Tok'ra and their history, views, culture, and their war with the Goa'uld. Joanna and the girls told him about their family curse, their crazy year, all the ups and downs. (Adair had been horrified at the curse part, and Remi had been slightly disappointed when Freya told him she had broken up with Dash.) When Joanna had told him that she had been poisoned, Remi had been ready to rain destruction down on the culprit, but Joanna told him that she and Wendy had handled it. When they were getting close to Vulcanus, Remi turned to them all and said, "I can't help but feel that this is our path as a family. From what I know of our old allies and this galaxy they are suffering; mainly from our ancestors mistakes but even though we personally didn't cause the problems I feel it is our duty to fix them. I want to bring The Great Races together again, I have a feeling that we will need a united front for what's to come. Finally I want to remind everyone of what the gate builders are capable of. "He paused then said, "I was taught the Ryoo form of magic, but I'd also like to learn ours. It's my heritage and part of the Alteran legacy."

His mother smiled softly, "I will of course teach you everything I know just as I did with your sisters."

Viktor smiled, "You have become a very fine young man Remi." Fredrick nodded in agreement ruffling his brother's hair.

"Will you stay with me and help me? Our family has lived in the shadows long enough. It's time we emerge and take up our Ancestors legacy. " Remi spoke to them all with brightness in his eyes.

Viktor looked around, pleasantly stunned to see everyone with a similar look in their eyes; apparently they were all tired of hiding also.

"We will have to settle some things in East End; the house for instance, and all our belongings…" Joanna said already going through everything she would need to do.

"It would be nice to claim all the scrolls, books, and Grimoirs' in the Great Library in Asgard." Fredrick said disappointedly.

Remi frowned, "I didn't know there was one, but why wouldn't we be able to?" he asked.

Viktor frowned, "Unfortunately the king still lives and from what Fredrick has told me he sealed the Library long ago. Until the danger that he represents is gone, we will have to wait to claim anything from Asgard."

Remi sighed but nodded.

An alarm sounded and Thor started inputting commands. "We have arrived." He said calmly as the ship settled back into normal space.

Everyone headed to the view port but Remi held on to Fredrick's arm holding him back. "You have a soul brand on you brother." He said to Fredrick calmly.

Fredrick winced and looked ashamed, "How did you know?"

Remi just grimaced, "Soul brand magic was band from Ryoo many generations ago. It is such a heinous crime there that all the Magi are taught to sense if someone has one. The perpetrator is severely punished."

Fredrick just nodded, "I was forced to take it centuries ago, when grandfather was in one of his tortuous moods. Now he has used it to also store his soul in it, he wants me to find him a body so he can live longer. He told me he wants to reunite the family but I'm no longer sure I believe him."

Remi grimaced in disgust, "Do not believe him brother, soul brand magic warps and damages the mind.. I can remove both his soul and the brand later. The Ryoo developed a spell for it long ago."

Fredrick looked shocked and then a tear came in his eye. "I would be forever grateful brother. I am tired of living life as a slave."

Remi smiled at him and hugged him, "You will never have to feel like that again when we are done."

He gave one final squeeze to his brother and they went to join the others who had not noticed their little moment.

Remi looked out the view port at the planet they were orbiting. It was a beautiful forest planet with only one continent.

Suddenly Remi gasped, Adair was equally as amazed. There in far orbit opposite them was Vulcanus.

Thor brought it up on the screen. The computer gave them the dimensions- The station was 19,000 meters long and 3000 meters tall. It was easily recognizable with its Alteran architecture that Remi had been studying with the Nox. Adair was in awe, ' _it could easily fit sixteen Hat'ak class ships._ ' He thought in shock. The station was Cylindrical in form and absolutely beautiful.

Suddenly alarms blared and Thor got a shocked look on his face before inputting some commands into his computer.

"What's happening Commander Thor?" Fredrick asked the question everyone wanted to know.

Thor amplified three smaller almost spiky like structures that were positioned around the station.

"Those are Alteran defense satellites and they are powering weapons." Thor said.

"What?!" Joanna and Wendy asked at the same time.

The satellites they could see were gyrating around to target them and then stopped.

"What happened Thor? Why did they stop?" Remi asked him.

"They scanned us and determined we are not a threat, most likely they sensed the presence of Alterans." Thor said just as his controls beeped. "We are receiving docking instructions from Vulcanus." Thor told them calmly as he commanded the ship to follow those instructions.

The ship started inching closer on autopilot as Thor scanned the interior. "I am detecting power sources in the station though they appear to be inactive. There is currently no breathable atmosphere but there is artificial gravity as it luckily runs on the same principle as ours and requires no energy input." Thor said simply.

Remi nodded, "Would you synthesize me a suite please?" He asked him.

Thor nodded, and began to input commands.

"Please make Fredrick and myself one as well commander." Viktor said and smiled at his youngest son.

Remi smiled back overjoyed to finally have his family with him.

There were three bright flashes, and in front of Remi, Fredrick, and Viktor appeared three silvery space suits. The girls helped them get them on just as the Beliskner docked with Vulcanus. Thor brought up an internal map of the station, "This here(a section lit up) is the closest I can get you to the control room as it is apparently shielded. You will have to walk the length of this corridor and then ascend two levels.

Once there, go left and the door for the control room should be right there. Thor beamed the three men to the aforementioned point and they looked around in wonder.

(LINE BREAK)

The station was even more impressive on the inside, if a little confusing to Remi. The corridor they were walking down to head to the control room, had a completely see through wall facing the inside of the station. The whole inside was mostly just empty space to their puzzlement but in the distance Remi saw three long structures. His excitement grew. He couldn't be positive yet but he was pretty sure he knew what those were.

If he could have, Adair would have been jumping in his mind in excitement, though he was also puzzled about the lack of internal structure.

"Do you know why there aren't any construction docks? Isn't this a construction station?" Fredrick voiced the questions Remi and Adair had as well.

"Guess we'll have to see when we power it up." Viktor said quietly.

Finally they got to the door to the control room and Remi stopped when he saw the long thin panel on the side with three crystals sticking out. He studied it for a moment. ' _Perhaps Thor knows how to open it?_ ' Adair questioned. Remi shrugged and activated his com device. "Thor? Do you know how to open these doors? There is a long panel with three crystals." He asked.

"If I am correct, waving your hand over the top crystal will open the door." Thor replied.

Remi tried, and sure enough the door opened.

Upon entering Remi felt his eyebrows almost escape his face again. The room was enormous! On the far wall in front of them was one large window that looked out into Vulcanus, with a long control station set up underneath it. In the middle of the room was a large flat work station that Remi was pretty sure was some kind of hologram projector. Then, on either side, between the center station and the side walls were four evenly spaced smaller flat work stations. All the work stations in the room came up to about mid stomach in height. On the left and right walls were doors to other secondary rooms.

Remi went over to the right door while his brother and father explored the large room a bit more.

He approached the door and opened it, inside was a control station and behind that was a raised platform with three glowing cylindrical crystalline objects resting in a standing position in three slots. ' _I think those are the power sources_ ' Adair commented sarcastically. Remi rolled his eyes at his symbiote's sense of humor.

"Remi! I think I found the "on" button. " Fredrick called to him from the front of the room where he was standing at the long work station. Remi joined him just as Viktor did.

Remi looked at what Fredrick was pointing at. It was a small panel that did indeed say 'activate' in Alteran but Remi wasn't sure that was what Fredrick thought it was. Still he pushed the button, and… nothing happened. Remi frowned and went back to the room with the three power sources, his father and brother trailing behind him.

He went up to the control console, which to his surprise lit up at his touch. In the middle of the console was a depiction with three hexagonal symbols in the middle, set in the exact layout of the power sources in front of them. Next to the three hexagons was another 'Activate' button. Getting an idea Remi selected one of the Hexagons which made a little noise and then pressed the activate button. In front of them one of the power modules slid down into its slot and that section of the table lit up. Nothing happened in the control room though.

"Thor? I activated one of the power modules but nothing happened in the station." Remi said over the comm.

"Remi?" it sounded like Ingrid. "Try activating the rest of them also. Perhaps it requires all the available ones working in unison to work."

Remi shrugged and selected the other two and activated them. They also slid down and immediately Viktor called out from the control room to say that a screen had just lit up.

Remi thanked Ingrid and went over to his father in the control room. He was indeed standing in front of a lit up screen that had a bunch of options on it. Remi inspected the options, there was life support, shields, lighting, control, transporters, and engines all in grey, docking stations, and orbital engines were in yellow.

Remi selected life support and turned it on to full power. Then he selected lighting and then turned on the sub-option for the lights to only come on in the sections of the station where there were inhabitants. Lastly he turned on the control room fully.

His suit beeped and some information came up holographically on his view screen telling him that the suit was no longer necessary. He informed the others while taking his suit off. Adair eagerly nudged for control and Remi gave it over, chuckling at his friend's excitement.

Adair took control and went over to inspect the central work station just as the rest of the family and Thor came into the control room.

The work station activated and a hologram of the inside of the station came up. On the far end were three highlighted areas in yellow.

Thor joined him and Adair was sure if the Asgard could have, he would have been jumping in excitement. "Are those….?" Thor asked him.

Adair nodded excitedly, " _ **Yes Commander Thor, those are three brand new fully functional Alteran Guard ships."**_ Adair selected one in the air and it magnified bringing up a hologram of the ship.

Thor read the script flowing to the side giving the ships specs.

"These ships are perhaps just a shade more powerful than my own." Thor said calmly.

"How can that be? Didn't you say the Alterans were always more advanced than you?" Fredrick asked curiously.

Thor nodded, "That is true, however the Asgard has had the last ten thousand years of the Alterans absence to advance our own technology. Had your ancestors remained in space you would still be far beyond us."

Fredrick nodded in understanding.

"If I may, I would like to request use of one of the ships for the Asgard. It is sorely needed." Thor asked Remi\Adair.

Adair frowned, " _ **You may of course use one as we currently only need use of one or at the most two."**_ Adair paused, " _ **Though you have not yet explained the situation with the Asgard?"**_ Adair asked politely.

Thor sighed, "We have our own war in our home galaxy of Ida that we are fighting. Because of that we had to make the Protected Planets Treaty with the Goa'uld. We currently do not have enough ships to both fight our own war in Ida and police the Goa'uld here.

Adair looked at him incredulously, " _ **The treaty is a bluff!?**_ "

Thor nodded, "Yes it is, we were hoping that there would be at least one ship here so that we could ask you to help us police this galaxy in order to focus on our own enemy." He finished with a respectful bow.

Remi switched control with Adair and looked to his family who all nodded to him trusting in his decision.

"We would be honored to help out our old Friends the Asgard. We will be rejoining the old Alliance as well and building up our resources and assets in the galaxy."

Thor bowed to them low in respect, "Your decision warms my heart, the high council will be very happy as well. Is there anything you need to get started?"

Remi frowned thoughtfully, discussing things with Adair, "We will require your help to understand Vulcanus's systems as well as the Guard ship systems and I would like to update the ships with some of your technology as well.

Thor nodded and for the next few hours they all went around the control room with him and deciphered the stations systems.

They discovered that the station had no internal structure because the inventor, Vulcanus, wanted to be able to create ships of different forms and sizes. Therefore one could design a whole ship on the central work station in the middle of the room and then select where in the station it was to be built and movable docking arms would zoom into place to begin the construction.

The second thing they discovered was that one floor down there was a stargate. It was of newer construction than the ones they were used to in the Milky Way galaxy. Thor told them it was most likely the updated stargate design that the Ancients had employed in Pegasus before returning to the Milky Way. He also explained that the Ancients had been known for placing Stargates on their space stations and cities.

Next they understood that they were in orbit around the planet below because it had a high concentration of minerals. It was a mining planet and there were drones that mined the minerals, and brought them up to the station for use. The building of the ships was completely automatic. The whole station of Vulcanus was able to be fully used by only one person. Even the individual parts were made by drones who then installed them into the completed ships.

Freya had discovered that the side work stations were for different individual and important designs for parts of the ships. Such as the engines, hyper drive, shield generator, drone systems. On one, Remi found the designs for a transport system much like the Asgard's 'beaming' technology. It did essentially the same thing but since it was designed by an Alteran it had a different effect. Instead of a white light, the entire object\subject would 'burst' into a shower of blue orbs and disappear, it would then rematerialize in the destination with all the blue 'orbs' merging together to reconstitute the object or person. The new Guard ships already had been incorporated with the newer technology thankfully, and in fact they found out that Vulcanus had a more powerful form of this technology and that was how the completed ships were released from the station. There were no ports opening to the outside like traditional construction docks. Instead the ships were transported out into space.

Thor uploaded the designs for the Asgard weapons technology that Remi had asked for. He had asked for the transport technology as well but because of the newly found Alteran version he didn't need it.

The weapons systems were simply an added precaution to the already existing Alteran weapons systems, the drones. The drones were very powerful granted, but Adair thought, and Remi agreed that it would be prudent to have more than one weapons system. Remi used the central work station and added the new systems to the designs for the guard ships. Immediately there was an option to upgrade the three existing ships. Remi checked on how long it would take and since the estimated time was only 24 hours he initiated it. He, his entire family and Thor watched happily as the activity in the station picked up as the once inactive drones flared to life and started to work on their task.

(LINE BREAK)

-Translations-

Haec vulnera sanaret, Emendari damno, dolore pulso. Sana, Sana, Sana.- The wounds will be healed. Damage mended, pain expelled. Heal, heal, heal.


	11. Chapter 10 Meddling gods

*OMG its been ages ! I'll be honest my inspirational muse for this story was apparently taking a break in Olympus because she has not visited me again until now! However she has come back with some interesting Ideas! So I'm back now and I hope you guys continue to like the story!

*The elvish language belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

*The weapons are from the TV shows Sanctuary and Shadow-hunters.

* **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

*( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

*( _Speaking in Sindarin_ )

*( _Speaking in Alteran_ )

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

Chapter 10 – Meddling gods

Adair sighed in his hosts mind; it'd been a busy two weeks since they had arrived on Vulcanus with Thor and his family.

The Three Guard ships had been upgraded with the expanded weapons systems and Thor had input the commands for Vulcanus to link up with the Asgard's sensor array in Avalon(the name the Alterans had given the Milky Way galaxy). Viktor had volunteered to take one of the ships and go with Thor to greet the Asgard High council and lend them the ship, but also to bring back a group of Asgard teachers and scientists which would help re-teach their whole family much of the lost knowledge of the Alterans, as well as study the systems on board Vulcanus. Though still, the vast majority of the Alteran knowledge would have to be found and studied by them both. After all, the Alterans were still a few millennia more advanced than the Asgard. In the ten thousand years that the Alterans had been largely absent, the Asgard had caught up to a level much closer than they had been. Thankfully, there was a fully interactive knowledge base on Vulcanus; though they discovered it was not a complete database like the one on Atlantis. (They had all been pretty excited to learn about that, and Remi immediately began trying to find out where it was and why it had been abandoned. It'd taken him a good twenty four hours to hear the whole story and he was understandably shocked, but vowed to reclaim the city and bring it back to this galaxy. Though for now, until they were better prepared to take on the Wraith, they would have to wait to liberate the Pegasus galaxy from the scourge.)

It had taken about a full week for Viktor and Thor to get to the Asgard home world of Orillia in the galaxy of Ida, and would take him several days more of meeting with the High Council discussing the treaty, and getting permission for a team of their allies to come and help them. Then he and the team would use the stargate to get back to Vulcanus.

In the meantime Remi spent time with his family and taught them as much as he could, as well as give them a fuller picture of his year away from them. They did the same for him. They didn't learn as fast as he did with Adair helping him, but they were learning much faster than a normal human. After all they were Alterans just as he was and since Alterans used almost 100 percent of their brains, unlike most other beings, they were taking in his knowledge like sponges. Remi also took a small amount of time with Fredrick secretly away from their family to remove the soul brand and the king's spirit from his brother. It was a grueling process and Fredrick was understandably very relieved. At least now they knew the king was dead and they could reclaim Asgard if they wanted to. Though Remi was starting to get a better idea for that, but it would require some research first. The other bit of their time was spent exploring and learning Vulcanus's systems.

Remi's father returned thirteen days after he had left with a contingent of Asgard led by one of the oldest members of their race whose name was Vor. Apparently he was a personal friend of Vulcanus and had studied under him on the giant space station, several thousand years ago when the station had been brought back to Avalon from Pegasus.

As soon as the Asgard got settled in the rooms set aside for them they began the Beauchamp families' lessons on the advanced sciences of the Great races, the treaty with the Goa'uld, and the history of the Great Races Alliance.

It was two days later that Remi and Adair got called to the central control room.

When they arrived Vor called him over, "Supreme commander Remi, Ambassador Adair." (His family had decided to give Adair and himself those titles on the Asgard's suggestion since he and Adair had the most experience with ships, strategy and knowledge of the Goa'uld. His parents had decided to be diplomatic representatives on the Great Races council when it was ever called.)

Remi greeted the small Asgard, "Vor? What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Supreme commander Thor and the Asgard High council have requested your presence. You may speak with them in the communications room we finished upgrading yesterday, the signal is already established to the council chambers, you need only to step on the Hologram pad." Vor told him simply.

Remi raised an eyebrow, Adair's own curiosity thrumming through his mind as he back tracked and went to the newly refurbished communications room of to the right of the central control room.

Once he arrived he stepped onto the Central Pad and the room blurred a moment before it focused and he was standing in a large circular room, with several Asgard sitting around him.

He immediately recognized Thor, but it wasn't he who greeted him first.

"Greetings Supreme commander Remi, and you as well Ambassador Adair. I am Penegal of the Asgard High Council."

Remi bowed and offered his own greetings. Once the formalities were out of the way Thor spoke to the reason he had been called there.

"Remi, Adair, in our monitoring of the Goa'uld transmissions we have discovered that Apophis with help from Klorel is planning on attacking Earth. Unfortunately we do not know the whole plan but we do know that at least two ships will be in the attack."

Remi's eyes widened and Adair immediately switched over, " **This is troubling, why would Apophis decide to take action now?** "

Thor hummed in agreement, "We are not sure why he has chosen to attack now, however we have been able to determine that he has upgraded his Hyper drive. We know that they first going to build up their forces at a staging point much closer than one of Apophis's worlds. Once they are ready from this planet they will launch the upgraded ships and it will take them a mere couple of hours to reach Earth."

Adair's mind was buzzing, " **Is there anything we can do?** " Adair asked the council.

"There is not Ambassador Adair, which is why we called you here. We cannot protect Earth without breaking the Treaty with the Goa'uld which, as you know, we are not yet prepared to do. Though, they have only just started building their force on this world. They are still waiting for their ships to arrive and then they must load them. They are currently projecting their launch date in three weeks from now." Penegal told them.

Adair started pacing slightly, he and Remi's thoughts a hurricane in their shared mind. Suddenly Remi got an Idea, though admittedly a crazy and dangerous one.

" **There is one possibility… The Ryoo have war ships. They could easily repel an attack by the Goa'uld. The only problem is that they might not want to do it. They have fought hard to maintain the secrecy of their existence from the other Goa'uld. Their War with Ra was long and hard on them, there society is still recovering, though I have no doubt they have already reclaimed all their old worlds. It might come to offering them something worth their exposure. At the very least we will probably have to explain to them why I cannot interfere myself.** " Adair told them.

The Asgard spoke amongst themselves for a few moments.

Penegal looked back at him, "It is against the laws of the Great Races to share our technology with the younger races unless there is a majority ruling of the Joint council, which we have not had for many millennia. However if it comes to it we will contact the Nox and ask for representatives. The Furlings we fear have become extinct and are no longer able to share their wisdom with us. However until a ruling we cannot offer them anything regardless of the cost to Earth. We have nothing against telling the Ryoo of whom you are and why you cannot interfere. That is after all your own Prerogative. However we ask that you do not mention the true reason we cannot interfere."

Adair sighed and gave control back to Remi, "Very well, I will contact the Ryoo high council and request their aid. Hopefully they will be willing to give it without us needing to bargain with them." Remi told the Asgard.

They said their goodbyes and Remi recalibrated the communications array to contact the Ryoo High council chamber. They Ryoo weren't advanced enough to contact him from where Vulcanus was on the other side of the galaxy from them, but Remi as an Alteran and with the Help of the newly calibrated Asgard Satellite Network was more than capable of contacting them.

He sent his hail with his identification and security codes and waited. As he waited there was a chime on the door. He waved his hand over a control to open the locked door which revealed his mother Joanna. He waved her in.

"Remi? What's going on?" she asked calmly.

Remi sighed, "There are at least two Goa'uld mother ships on their way to attack Earth." He said causing her to gasp in horror.

He sighed again, "We cannot do anything and neither can the Asgard because of the treaty, so I'm attempting to contact the Ryoo to request their aid on behalf of Earth," he told her just as the Hail was accepted and High Councilor Arnor appeared on the screen in front of him which was used when holograms were not available.

"Remi? Are you alright? How did you contact us this way? The computers can't track the transmission?" his old friend fired off the questions in rapid succession. (Remi turned on the translation feature so that his mother could understand what they were saying in Sindarin.)

Remi smiled slightly but sadly, "Forgive the abruptness Arnor, but it is of the utmost importance and urgency, I request to speak to the whole council on this matter."

Arnor nodded and a split second later his screen split to see all seven members of the High Council.

He bowed his head respectively and then wasted no time, "Councilors, I apologize for the intrusion but a matter of great urgency has been brought to my attention." He paused waiting for their permission to continue. At their multiple nods he went on, "I have received intelligence that at least two Goa'uld Hat'ak, with upgraded Hyper drives, are heading to Earth to attack them. I believe that Apophis himself is leading the attack." The councilors immediately exchanged grim looks at the news.

"Can the People of Earth not defend themselves Remi?" Councilor Gilrin asked him.

Remi shook his head, "Unfortunately no they cannot, they are about three centuries behind the Ryoo in advancement. They have only just been able to send a few people to their moon for a short time."

The councilors frowned, "What are you asking of us Mage Remi?" Councilor Aenor asked him with a sharp expression.

Remi took a breath, Aenor rarely spoke during meetings. He was one of the wisest on the council and preferred to observe more than speak. That he did, Remi was pretty sure meant that he already knew what Remi was going to ask. So Remi made a snap decision and a bit of a gamble.

"If I may impose on you to not reveal what I am about to tell you I will answer your question." Remi paused and waited for confirmation. When he had it he started again, "A few weeks ago after I was rescued from Earth with the Tollan team by the Nox, they revealed to me who my race was." he paused noticing their curious expressions.

"I am an Alteran, an Ancient, one of the Gate Builders." He said clearly.

The council member's faces were almost comical. They were wide eyed and completely silent.

Then there was an uproar of talking and questions… Remi was a bit overwhelmed and was grateful when Arnor got control back and was a bit more organized in his questions.

"Remi are you sure?" he asked carefully.

Remi nodded, "Yes Arnor I am, I found my family not long ago and I have been given the title of Supreme Commander of the Alteran fleet, and have been accepted by the Asgard as such."

The council looked to be in shock. After a moment one of the female councilors spoke again, "Supreme Commander Remi, honored mage of the Ryoo, our hearts are filled with Joy that you have found your family and your people." She paused then said, "Forgive me for being blunt but surely as an Ancient you have the resources to repel the attack yourself?" she asked curiously.

Remi sighed, "You are correct Lady Amdirel, I do posses the means to easily repel the attack, however because of the Treaty the Great Races have with the Goa'uld I am currently forbidden from interfering no matter how much I want to. I know how hard you have worked to maintain your anonymity from the Goa'uld. I myself lost my friend Annún on Celebrin. Adair has lost countless friends and hosts to the Goa'uld over the Tok'ra's two millennia of fighting them. If I had another choice I would gladly have left you out of it. Unfortunately you're my only option. Though I will be exploring the possibility of adding Earth to the protected planets treaty. If you accept and we can play this right, I am confident you can repel the attack and keep your anonymity."

The council frowned thoughtfully and discussed it silently amongst themselves. Remi glanced at his mother who was still standing next to him watching everything. She smiled at him encouragingly. He looked back just as another council member spoke out, "It is true enough that only Ra knew of our ship configuration, so it is logical to believe that Apophis will not know who we are and he cannot follow or track us in hyperspace, no matter their upgrades in speed. So long as he doesn't capture a ship I believe we could successfully help Earth and keep our location a secret."

The other council members nodded thoughtfully, "If we proceed, how many ships should we send?" Councilor Thannor asked in his deep voice.

"I recommend four; three too repel the attack and one to remain in orbit as a precautionary measure until Remi can come up with another solution for their protection." Councilor Gelel said calmly.

The other councilors thought about it for a few moments before Arnor called a vote, "All in favor of immediately sending four ships to Earth?" he asked.

All seven nodded their heads calmly. Remi smiled widely and bowed his head in gratitude thanking them, Adair was doing the conga in his head making him almost snort.

"We look forward to hearing the complete story of how you came to be where you are now when next you visit." Arnor told him with a smile.

Remi grinned, "I'll bring the snacks." He said, causing Adair to chuckle.

They all laughed and said their goodbyes, the screen going dark.

Remi turned to his mother and let out a pent up breath receiving a huge hug from her.

"My baby has become quite the diplomat." She said smiling deciding to speak in English.

Remi chuckled, "I have an almost two thousand year old symbiote in my head, there were bound to be some side effects."

' _I'll take that as a complement_ ' Adair told him haughtily causing him to chuckle and mentally hug his friend.

"When will the attack take place?" Joanna asked, her smile slipping.

Remi frowned thoughtfully and led her back into the central control room and brought up the sensor data. "Approximately three weeks, the Ryoo ships should get there the day before if they leave within the next twenty four hours," he told her just as the rest of his family walked in.

"What's happening in three weeks?" Wendy asked joining them in English.

Remi and Joanna quickly brought everyone else up to speed. They were understandably shocked but were glad that the Ryoo were going to help.

"Mom, Dad, do you think that you could close all the things you need to with the house and our things before all this happens?" Remi asked.

Joanna and Viktor looked at each other thoughtfully then nodded, "Yes I believe so, we can just transport everything in the house up to the ship we take and then we can deal with selling the house, notifying our jobs and friends that we won't be around for awhile."

Remi nodded, "I have a tentative idea of a way for them to join us as full members of our Race, but I will need to do some more research first. Though, while you guys are doing that I want to visit Dash and his brother Killian. I will give them a way to contact us should they require help."

' _And because I can read between the lines and know that Freya has a serious thing for Killian._ ' He told Adair silently causing him to hum in agreement.

Freya did indeed look relieved, as did Ingrid. 'Hmm interesting, did Ingrid also have a thing for Killian? Or maybe Dash?' Remi thought.

They decided that the girls and Fredrick would stay at Vulcanus continuing their lessons, while Remi, Viktor, and Joanna would go to Earth in the Guard ship that Remi and Adair had claimed as 'Theirs', the ship's name was the Atlas, after an Ancient scientist who was a personal friend of Vulcanus and had been lost during the ending of their war with the Wraith.

The decision made, Remi and his parents transported to his ship in a burst of blue orbs and a few moments later jumped into Hyperspace…

(LINE BREAK)

Remi took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He knew Dash and Killian were home, he had scanned Fairhaven before he had 'orbed down' as he was calling it now. This was of course after he had systematically orbed every room in his own family's house up to an equal amount of rooms in his ship.

He really was disappointed that Freya had broken up with Dash, they had become good friends. Dash never made him feel like a third wheel or that he would purposely take up all of Freya's time. He had intentionally included Remi many times and it led to them becoming close. He was worried though that with how things had ended with Freya, that Dash wouldn't want to see him.

Adair sent him waves of love, support, and encouragement while they waited for someone to open the door.

A couple minutes later the door opened to reveal Dash. Remi smiled slightly at him and Dash's eyes widened comically before darting forward and crushing the almost seventeen year old to his chest.

"Remi?!" Where the hell have you been?! I've had private Detectives looking for you for almost a year and they haven't found anything! I've even tried some sp…." He trailed off suddenly.

Remi grinned at him, "Spells?" he asked innocently.

Dash startled slightly then rolled his eyes. "Yes squirt, spells."

Dash all but dragged him into the house, easily falling into the easy if unlikely friendship they had.

Remi laughed and hugged him tight. "I've missed you Dash." Dash hugged him tighter, the boy he had already begun looking at as a little brother.

"I've missed you too trouble maker."

Remi made an indignant sound, "I only pranked you once at the hospital! That hardly constitutes being known as a trouble maker."

Dash snorted, "I'm still finding random pictures of that day. I've been trying to destroy them all for over a year."

"Now that sounds interesting." Another voice suddenly said from a doorway behind them.

Remi turned around and saw the new comer. He was tall, handsome, and fit with dark hair, and brown eyes, exactly his sister's type. Therefore this must be Killian.

Killian smiled at him, "Anyone who pranks my big brother is good in my book, how you doing man?"

Remi grinned despite himself, and shook his hand. "You must be Killian?" he semi-asked which caught him off guard since he didn't yet know who Remi was.

"Yes?" Killian looked at Dash questioningly.

Dash frowned, "Killian, this is Remi Beauchamp, Ingrid and Freya's younger brother. Remi this is my younger brother Killian."

Remi noticed Dash's wince, but he smiled pleasantly and shook Killian's hand.

Killian's eyes widened slightly and looked somewhat uneasy.

Remi grinned mischievously, and Adair was laughing at Killian's discomfort. "Lighten up Killian, I'm sure Dash has already decked you over what happened with Freya, I don't really need to get involved do I?" He asked innocently but put a bit of Magic behind his voice causing shivers to go down Killian's spine at the subtle display of power. The message was twofold and Killian knew it. Not only was Remi saying what they did wasn't cool, but also that should Killian hurt Freya, Remi was going to do a lot more than just punch him across the jaw.

Dash immediately lightened up again and chuckled, "We've worked it out Remi."

Remi smiled at him brightly, "Excellent! Now if you could break out some of that fancy tea I love, I've got quite a story to tell you guys!"

(Several hours later)

Dash was still in shock, at first he hadn't quite believed Remi, but when Remi had transported them up to his ship, and then introduced them to the Alien inhabiting his body with him, he and Killian had quickly become believers.

Remi was looking at him and Dash could see that he was worried about how Dash would take the news.

Dash took a deep breath, "You've been having quite an adventure squirt. Your more of a trouble maker now then you ever where." He teased.

Remi immediately relaxed and laughed.

Dash got up and looked out the view port at the planet below. "Why are you telling us this Remi?" he asked curiously.

Remi sighed, "Well, for several reasons. I believe you deserved to know the truth, and well my family is the only Ancients left. But the witches are our closest descendents. I have a theory that one day soon I can develop a process to make witches fully Ancient and have them join us. I'm hoping to gain a good number from Asgard, and also… I was hoping you guys would join us also." Remi said. "We need to grow our population and well, the normal way is a bit slow." Remi said sardonically.

Dash made a sound that was something between a snort and a chocking laugh. "I guess it is." He finally said.

' _Your parents are probably done now Remi, we need to go,'_ Adair whispered in his mind.

Remi sighed and brought out a small flat circular device the size of his palm, with a line of Ancient text wrapping around the base. He held it out to Dash and Killian, "This will allow you to contact us if you need anything. I've already calibrated it to your genetic signatures. Just wave your hand over it and it will contact the closest Alteran ship. If no one answers it will contact the next and next until someone does eventually answer. You do the same thing to accept an incoming 'call'." He explained to them.

Killian nodded but Dash looked somewhat uncomfortable, "Is there a way to contact someone specific?" he asked trying to be blasé.

Remi grinned, "Yes you hold your hand over it and say Voco Ingrid."

Dash nodded and then realizing exactly what Remi had insinuated, sputtered making Remi and Adair laugh hysterically…

' _Told you Adair_ ' he chuckled in his mind getting a 'raised eyebrow' from his symbiote.

After they had all stopped laughing they said there temporary farewells and Remi hugged Dash tightly promising to come visit as often as possible, he activated the remote on his wrist and he exploded into blue orbs and was recalled back to his ship.

(LINE BREAK)

Remi, his whole family and the Asgard that were on Remi's ship watching the sensor reading around earth as though it was a action packed movie. They also had an open com signal to the four Ryoo war ships that had arrived above earth just the day before. They were also monitoring communications from Earth and from the Goa'uld. It was safe to say that there wasn't much happening in the Galaxy that they weren't aware of.

Earth had yet to notice the Ryoo, their ships were built while master crafters sung spells of concealment, strength, binding, and protection. As such Ryoo ships could not be detected by sensors who were not calibrated to see through their enchantments, they weren't invisible to the naked eye however which meant that anyone on Earth could see them if their primitive telescopes were pointed in the right direction.

Remi and Adair were getting giddy, ' _If only we could watch Apophis's face when he eventually shows up and sees the Ryoo,_ ' Adair half heartedly whined in his mind.

Remi chuckled at his friend and settled down to watch.

(LINE BREAK)

Jack, and Teal'c were crouched outside of the Pel'tak of the Goa'uld mother-ship that was currently on its way to Earth. When Daniel had accidently traveled to the other reality a week ago and seen that Apophis was going to attack Earth, they had tried to convince the General to let them go on a mission to stop the attack. However the Senate, prodded by Senator Kinsey, had decided to close down the Stargate program, and therefore they were all ordered to stand down and were told no one was going through the gate ever again.

Daniel had managed to convince Jack and the rest of the team to disregard those orders. So they had gated to the address that Daniel had seen in the other reality and found themselves aboard a mother ship. Daniel and Sam were setting C4 charges throughout the ship, while Jack and Teal'c where trying to capture Klorel the Goa'uld inside Skaraa.

Jack looked into the room and saw him standing in front of the View port. There were only two guards on either side of him.

He signaled to Teal'c and they rushed in dodging the staff blasts and shooting the new Zat weapons that they had found. It took merely one minute for them to take out the guards and restrain Klorel.

" **You dare to do this to Klorel? You will die a painful death.** " Klorel told them haughtily.

After they closed the door Jack went back to Klorel, "Hey Skaraa long time, no see."

Klorel merely smirked at him.

"Come on Skaraa, try to remember me, my name is Jack O'Neil, that's Teal'c!" Jack pleaded with him.

" **Ah Teal'c the traitor, I'll take great pleasure in delivering him to my father…** " Klorel smirked out.

"He's not your father!" Jack started to argue.

" **He is my father… He seeded the queen mother, he chose the host in which I will live out eternity, Apophis gave me life**." Klorel interrupted.

"Alright I'm not talking to that thing in your head!" Jack snapped out.

Klorel laughed at him.

"I'm talking to Skaraa…" he almost whispered.

Klorel's eyes glowed, " **Nothing of the host survives**." He said with a cruel smile.

"That's bull shit!" Jack snapped out again. "Now let him talk to me!"

" **Your friend had a feeble mind, he gave in easily, he enjoys my protection.** " Klorel looked almost like he was trying to reason with him.

Jack almost growled, "Is that right?"

He took a step back, "Teal'c let him go."

Teal'c paused before stepping back and Jack shot the Zat at Klorel once, causing him to drop to the ground. "Daniel! Shau're!" the now free Skaraa yelled out.

Jack rushed over to him, "Skaraa, Skaraa its ok." Jack spoke to him in soothing tones.

"O'Neil it hurts" Skaraa whimpered.

"I know kid I'm sorry" Jack told him softly.

"Are you still my friend?" Skaraa asked him desperately.

"Yes I am" Jack told him while looking him in the eye.

"Can you forgive me, for what we are about to do?" Skaraa looked close to tears.

Jack tensed, "What are you about to do?" he asked dread building in his stomach.

"Skaraa what are you about to do?!" he called out as Skaraa started convulsing slightly.

"Please forgive us," he whispered out.

"Hang in there," Jack urged him.

Suddenly Klorel took control again and yelled out at the Jaffa trying to get back in the room…

The Jaffa rushed in and after a battle of wills, Jack and Teal'c relinquished their weapons. Klorel got up and shot them with the Zat gun.

" **The traitor and his recruiter, my father will be pleased.** " Klorel smirked, " **Bring them!** " he shouted out to the Jaffa.

(LINE BREAK)

Remi saw the flashing light indicating the sensor that was watching for the Goa'uld communications, ' _Honestly why they use those long range visual communications devices is beyond me, the system is not secure_ ' Adair mumbled in his mind. Remi just grinned, and activated the link showing them exactly what was being intercepted.

An image of Apophis appeared, and the receiving end was off a room on one of the ships, Klorel was bowing, but Remi tensed when he recognized the two prisoners to the back.

" **Father, I wish to present you a great gift, the traitor Teal'c, and I present the human who recruited him**." Klorel was saying.

"Hey pops," O'Neil said sarcastically.

" **Silence**!" Apophis shouted before turning to Klorel, " **Klorel, where did they come from?!** "

" **We do not know, we found them after departure.** " He replied calmly.

" **How many more came with you?** " Apophis questioned.

"Thousands!" O'Neil smiled, "We brought a whole army!"

Klorel looked to be suppressing an eye roll, " **I assure you father there could be no more.** "

Apophis smiled, " **You have made me proud my son…** "

Remi watched in horror as Apophis gave his friends a death sentence.

He cursed as the transmission cut out.

He turned to the Ryoo commander whose face was on another screen "Commander, when the ships arrive, please keep an eye out for stray ships or escape pods, those humans are resourceful, and I have a feeling that at least some of the ones on that ship will try to disable it and then escape," he said in English as that was the common language everyone gathered spoke.

The commander nodded and turned to give orders to his crew.

Remi looked back at the now blank display that had showed his captured friends.

' _They will be ok Remi, you must believe that._ ' Adair comforted him.

Remi dearly hoped that he was right.

(LINE BREAK)

Jack and Teal'c were ushered onto the Pel'tak. Jack had managed to convince Klorel not to kill them out right and instead he brought them here.

Jack looked around wondering what would come next. His mind was buzzing trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation.

Suddenly Klorel turned to him, " **You wish to go home to your planet?** "

"Of course" Jack told him confused at his soft expression, perhaps Skaraa really was getting to him?

Klorel turned to a Jaffa behind Jack and gave him a command. Jack turned to see the Jaffa step up to one of the pillars with a grey ball on top and lightly touch the ball. It glowed for a moment.

"O'Neil! Prepare yourself for…" Teal'c tried to warn him.

Jack was launched forward into the console in front of himself.

"Extreme deceleration." Teal'c finished.

Jack grumbled, "Thanks Teal'c." and stood up. Suddenly he froze, outside of the view port they were in normal space, but the most shocking thing was that they were passing Saturn.

"Oh my God" Jack breathed out.

Klorel strolled up to the command console next to him, " **You will get to see your home one last time, until you, and everyone on your planet are destroyed. And your kind, will disturb the Goa'uld no more.** " Klorel told him smugly.

(LINE BREAK)

General Hammond stared out at the Stargate deep in thought. He felt completely useless, Sg-1 had gone despite their orders and though he had tried to send them back up the gate wouldn't connect to the address they had gone to.

He sighed in sadness, he wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this and it worried him.

Just then one of the control room personnel came up to him, "Sir we may have a problem, we just spoke with deep space radar, and there are two blips passing Saturn and they're heading towards Earth."

The general frowned, "any identification yet?" he asked.

The captain shook his head, "No sir, though that's not the strange part."

The general glanced at him sharply, "What do you mean?" he asked.

The captain, brought out some fuzzy pictures. "As NASA was repositioning Hubble to get a closer look at the blips coming from Saturn we saw these." He handed over the pictures to the confused general, "These four apparent ships are in orbit but from what we can tell are facing away from Earth and towards the coming blips." He told him.

The General's eyebrows shot up, "How have we not detected them?" he asked incredulously.

The officer shook his head in bafflement, "That's the weird part sir, they don't show up on any form of detection system we have. We wouldn't have known they were there if we hadn't seen them by mistake." He said.

The General turned on his heel and raced towards his office, calling over his shoulder, "Get all the personnel back here and set up the control room as a command and control coordinating with NASA and the Air Force efforts, and get a link to AF sat com and encrypted communications to all Air Force bases!" he yelled out.

He didn't even bother to turn to see if his officer was carrying out his orders, he knew he would. He picked up his red phone and said, "This is General George Hammond, I need to speak to the President immediately."

He was put on hold for a moment before the president came on the line, "I assume you have seen the pictures, George?" the president asked.

General Hammond huffed an affirmative, "Sir I recommend using Stargate Command as a command and control coordinating all our efforts. I also believe we should attempt to communicate with the four ships in orbit, they appear to be facing the oncoming threat and could be trying to help us."

The president was silent for a moment before he said, "I agree, get it done George, I'll mobilize every branch including the Guard and Reserves."

Hammond confirmed the order and hung up immediately walking quickly down the stairs to the control room where already a few people were uncovering the equipment and turning it back on.

"When we can begin communicating with the four ships in space, tell me immediately!" he said clearly.

They all snapped a "Yes sir!" and then went back to work.

About an hour later a captain came up to him, "Sir we are able to try communicating with the ships in orbit.

The general nodded, "Broadcast what I'm saying on all radio frequencies…"

The Captain nodded and started typing into the computer and flipping switches, then he nodded to the General, "This is General George Hammond, Commander of Stargate Command, calling the four unidentified vessels in orbit over our planet. Please respond." He said clearly.

A moment passed and there was no response, he went to repeat his message but was interrupted by a voice coming over the comm.: "General Hammond, this is Mage Daechir commander of the Ryoo war ship Bronwe, we were sent to assist you in repelling this attack on your world."

The General grinned ecstatically, "Mage Daechir, your assistance is most welcome. Thank you. Please be advised that four of my people should be aboard the Goa'uld ships. They are attempting to sabotage it. If there is any way you can rescue them we'd be even more eternally grateful then we are now."

A moment passed and then: "We are aware of your agent's presence, we have orders to rescue them should they get off the ships, is there any way to communicate this with them?"

General Hammond thought for a moment then said, "They should have devices with them that will pick up the radio signals we are currently using to communicate. I can give you their normal frequency that they use." He then gave the Ryoo commander the frequency as well as his authentication number to give to SG-1 so they would know they were allies, and he received a polite "Acknowledged" in return.

The General ended the communication and smiled letting some of his relief show. This might all work out.

(LINE BREAK)

Sam and Daniel were approaching the Pel'tak in an attempt to rescue Col. O'Neil and Teal'c when a voice came out of her radio: "Colonel O'Neil? Captain Carter? Dr. Jackson, or Teal'c? Please respond.

Sam and Daniel exchanged a look but ducked into a small crevice along the wall and Sam brought out her Radio, "Who is this?" she asked.

"Captain Carter this is Mage Daechir commander of the Ryoo war ship Bronwe. We have four ships orbiting Earth with orders to protect it. Have you managed to sabotage the ship?" the voice told her.

Sam looked at a shocked Daniel with shock spread across her face as well. Then she got skeptical, "Forgive my rudeness, but how do I know you are telling the truth?"

The mage sounded out a valid authentication code and Sam just about jumped for joy, as did Daniel.

"Sorry for my skeptical question Commander, yes we have placed explosives all over the ship and they are set to go off in less than twenty four hours. However Colonel O'Neil and Teal'c have been captured, we were just about to attempt a rescue. The bridge is heavily guarded, could you possibly help us with a distraction?" she reported, asking urgently.

"Acknowledged. Yes, we can hail them like we were planning to. While the Goa'uld is talking to us can you approach from behind them?"

Sam almost did a little Jig, "Yes commander we can get there and be ready in three minutes." She said.

She got an affirmative and she and Daniel began making their way to the Pel'tak again.

(LINE BREAK)

Jack was glaring at Klorel who had the smuggest look on his face, when suddenly Klorel looked out toward the approaching Earth and his grin slipped and his eyes narrowed.

He pushed Jack back into the Jaffa guards who took hold of him and then input some commands into his controls. Suddenly the view port blurred and a zoomed picture of Earth appeared, with four obvious ships in orbit.

Jack's eyes widened, they were massive, easily bigger than the Goa'uld ships. Their fronts looked almost like an arrow head with a curve neck that went back into the main body of the ship which resembled a stingray's body and their fins.

Klorel turned to him angrily, " **What is the meaning of this?** "

Jack just looked at him confused, for once at a loss for words. "I have no idea."

Klorel glared at him but was kept from replying by a beeping alarm, he turned towards it and waved a hand over it.

No picture came up but there was Audio, "Goa'uld vessels, you are approaching the planet Earth, a friend to us. Leave now or be destroyed."

Klorel glared angrily at the ships, " **Who dares challenge the God Klorel?!** " he spat out.

O'Neil and Teal'c looked on in befuddlement and building relief. They didn't know who these people were but they sure were grateful for them being there.

"Our Identity is of no concern to you Parasite, leave now or be destroyed." The voice said again.

Jack's eyebrows rose, he liked these people better already.

Before Klorel could respond there was rapid gunfire behind them and four Jaffa fell before the rest could turn around. Jack and Teal'c turned on their captors and beat them down. SG-1 continued to fire at, punch, beat, and maim the Jaffa as Klorel looked on in shock and then seemed to shake himself and raise his hand with the hand device. But before he could get a pulse off, Sam jumped up and shot him with a Zat. He immediately dropped to the ground unconscious.

Jack smiled at Sam, "Good timing Captain!" he praised.

"Indeed Captain Carter, well timed." The voice came over the com. Causing O'Neil and Teal'c to look at her in surprise.

She quickly told him who it was, and that they were from the Ryoo.

Jack howled in delight, "Thank you Commander! Did Remi send you?" he asked.

"Mage Remi did indeed alert us to the attack, he could not come himself so he requested our aid on your behalf."

"God I love that kid." Jack said, he had decided to let it slide that the kid had a symbiote, Tok'ra thing. Jack knew when he owed someone.

"Colonel, can you get you and your team to a ring platform?" Daechir asked him.

He nodded and then remembered that they couldn't see him, "Sure can! There is one a few rooms over."

The Ryoo commander seemed to be holding back a chuckle and gave them a series of symbols to input to transport them over to their ship when they got closer.

"Wait commander, the host of the Goa'uld is a friend of ours! Can we bring him?" Jack asked.

"Yes you can, we have a way of safely removing a symbiote. If you can get him here we will also help your friend." Daechir told him, to Jack's immense relief.

They signed off and Teal'c hoisted Klorel over his shoulder, then they made their way towards the ring room.

They managed to get halfway there before they were fired upon by approaching Jaffa coming from behind them.

Teal'c had to put Klorel down so he could fire return fire.

SG-1 fired on the dwindling number of Jaffa for about five minutes before Klorel chose that most inconvenient time to wake up, notice what was happening and run towards his Jaffa who kept firing at SG-1.

"Skaraa!" Jack yelled and lunged towards him.

Teal'c grabbed him from behind and dragged him back towards the ring room with Sam and Daniel.

They forcibly closed the door and locked them. Jack tried to open them again but Sam got in front of him, "Sir, you can't! There are too many of them! We know that he's still in there, and we know that the Goa'uld can be removed safely! We can get him again later on our terms!"

Jack sagged and nodded in defeat though he hated to.

Just then the rings activated and three Jaffa appeared. Everyone immediately pointed their weapons on each other but didn't fire.

"Fools!" The head serpent guard shouted out before his helmet slid down to reveal a familiar face. "Do you have any idea what I've had to do to regain the trust of Apophis, and join this campaign?! Hmm?! Hmm?" The grey haired face of Braytac asked them sternly.

"Tek'ma'te Braytac!" Teal'c exclaimed.

Braytac turned to Teal'c and smiled while everyone lowered their weapons. "Hello again old friend, your son grows strong; one day he will be a great warrior. But you should not have come!" Braytac told him.

"I stand by my friends; I believe that this world is our greatest hope of one day overcoming the false gods." Teal'c told him.

Braytac turned and studied the humans, "Yes, as pathetic as that may seem at the moment I agree." He paused and smiled, "Though I admit that they seem to have powerful friends. Apophis is wary of the four ships in orbit."

Jack snapped out of his shock, "We were just getting ready to ring over to one of our allies' ships. Are you going to come with us?" he asked. His question was punctuated by harsh banging on the doors to the room.

Braytac glanced at the door and said, "Yes that would appear to be wise." Then he gestured to the two Jaffa behind him, "These are two warriors that have pledged their loyalty to me they will be coming as well."

Jack nodded and input the commands while everyone else squeezed into the ring platform. Jack hit the last button and ran over just as the rings dropped and transported them out.

(LINE BREAK)

Remi tapped his fingers against his arm as he waited for Commander Daechir to contact him again.

' _Relax Remi, everything is fine_.' Adair soothed him.

Suddenly the display in front of him lit up and Commander Daechir smiled at him, "We have them Mage Remi, as well as three extra Jaffa that they say are allies."

Remi let out a breath, "Thank you commander, if you would please keep my involvement a secret, I'd appreciate it. The humans of Earth are not ready to know of the Great Races yet and I would prefer not to lie to them."

The commander nodded and signed off with a bow.

Remi sat down, Adair's smug 'told you so' echoing in his mind.

He felt a hug from behind and turned his head to see Freya's dark hair. He hugged her back, "Thanks Freya," he said softly.

She smiled at him, "Your Aura was about twelve different colors through that whole thing. It was giving Wendy and me a headache."

Remi grimaced at them both, but Wendy just winked.

He smiled and they all looked back at the display as the third ship appeared and all three Goa'uld Ships went into formation to attack the Ryoo war ships.

"We are reading weapons fire from the Goa'uld ships." Vor intoned, "The engagement has begun."

Everyone watched on the edge of their seat as the bursts of energy flew between the Ryoo and the Goa'uld. A quick second later one of the Goa'uld ships signals disappeared indicating it had been destroyed. The shields of one of the Ryoo Ships were getting dangerously low but it was fighting valiantly.

Suddenly a second Goa'uld ship was destroyed just the one Ryoo ship lost its shields.

The final Goa'uld Ha'tak though turned and fled through hyper- space.

The Beauchamp's all cheered and the Asgard looked pleased.

Apophis had no chance against Ryoo war ships. Because their sensors couldn't lock on to them they had to fire line of sight which was very difficult in a Goa'uld mother ship. The Ryoo had no such handicap.

Remi smiled and leaned back in his seat. ' _I think that went rather well_ ' he told Adair.

(LINE BREAK)

Wooo so looong chapter! But it's a "sorry" for the long update wait! So a couple little notes: The Ryoo war ships I described were the Xindi Aquatic ships from Star Trek. So if you want a visual there are tons of pictures on Google. *I own nothing* and I will be adding another story crossover into this story…. Duh duh duh duh! I'm still deciding if it will be a one shot within the story or if I'll bring the extra crossover in a few times. Haven't decided but I think you all will like! Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading and Please review!


	12. Chapter 11 Old friends

The elvish language belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

*The weapons are from the TV shows Sanctuary and Shadow-hunters.

* **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

*( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

*( _Speaking in Sindarin_ )

*( _Speaking in Alteran_ )

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

Chapter 11 – Old Friends

Remi and Adair were intently studying the database in front of them with his brother Fredrick and his father Viktor. The day before, they had found an incomplete data entry on the Stargates. The entry was mainly about the seed ships that had first spread the Stargates throughout the galaxies that were known to the Ancients those millions of years ago when they were first created. However it was mentioned because when the Ancients had relocated to Pegasus they had decided to upgrade the gate network there. This led to the Stargates of the Pegasus galaxy being newer and more advanced\modern than their older counterparts in Avalon that they were currently using. From what Remi could gather the only reason it was mentioned in Vulcanus's database was because his grandfather was the one who headed the initiative to update the gate system of the Pegasus Galaxy; and apparently was the one who designed the new seed ships that were sent throughout Pegasus to build the new Stargates in transit and then replace the outdated version.

When Remi read this, it sparked an idea; an idea he promptly shared with his father and brother who were also intrigued and offered to help him with the project. Remi had a desire to update the Stargates of Avalon with the newer model that had been designed in Pegasus. Therefore he and Adair along with Viktor and Fredrick were learning everything they could about the Stargates, the seed ships, and the process their ancestors had used to do the exact same thing in Pegasus. Unfortunately they could only go so far, as the complete information on the whole project was in the Atlantis Database which they didn't yet have access to. In the meantime though they were learning everything they could to prepare for when they did get Atlantis back.

"Remi, it looks like Vulcanus might have had the same idea you did." Viktor told him with a surprised expression.

Remi looked over curiously and raised an eyebrow. Viktor continued, "It looks here that he brought the seed ship design with him from the Atlantis data base and was redesigning it to be more efficient, better weapons, shields, and the adding of the transporting technology he developed." Viktor said.

Remi and Fredrick looked over to his display and studied it. ' _It appears he didn't get to the coding for the creation of the gates and the star maps for this Galaxy though.'_ Adair noticed.

Before Remi could respond Fredrick spoke up with the same observation, "It looks like he did the biggest part though; the ship design is still pretty modern comparatively, and uses the latest technology that our ancestors had at that point. It's still more advanced than the Asgard. The only thing we'd have to do is add the coding for the Ship; meaning the creation of the Gates themselves and the Star Maps of this galaxy so that the ships know which planets to go to."

Again Remi started to say something but was interrupted by an alert from his new Wrist device that linked him to his ship the Atlas. Remi sighed and said, "I'm receiving a subspace communication, I'll be right back."

Viktor and Fredrick nodded and went back to studying the database while Remi used his mental link to his wrist device to activate the orbing technology of his ship.

A moment later after rematerializing on the bridge of his ship in a cloud of blue orbs, he went to the communications platform and activated the link. Immediately he heard, "Supreme Commander, this is Mage Daechir, Commander of the Bronwe. We have just detected two Symbiote signatures within Stargate Command in addition to the Jaffa Teal'c. Please advise on how to proceed."

Remi cursed and switched with Adair at his nudge, " **Commander Daechir, this is Ambassador Adair, observe only. I and my host are on our way and will be there in a few hours. We will take care of the situation."** Adair told him in his double timbre voice.

"Acknowledged Ambassador, thank you." Daechir said before the transmission went out.

Adair started inputting the coordinates for Earth while also sending a brief update to his family and Vor on why he was leaving. Coordinates set; he switched back with Remi while simultaneously sitting in the command chair. Remi blinked signaling the control shift and then commanded the ship mentally to jump to hyper space.

(LINE BREAK)

Jack glared with hate towards the one person he couldn't stand to hate. Sam, his second in command of SG-1 had been taken over by a Goa'uld. The Goa'uld was glaring right back at him.

Finally he said, "Wow, you really messed up."

The Goa'uld just stared resolutely at him. So he continued in his tight lipped voice, "I mean, REALLY messed up. You took my second as a host, then you went to see the one girl on earth that could sense you, last you lost your temper giving yourself completely away." I can only guess that's because Sam is fighting you with all her strength so you haven't completely broken her mind." Jack said reasoning it out. After all why else would she have not known that Cassie could sense her?

The Goa'uld just rolled her eyes and said, " **You must let me go! As soon as I find another host I will send your friend back to you."**

Jack snorted, "You expect me to believe you?" he asked incredulously.

The Goa'uld lips tightened slightly before she said, " **No, you are to primitive to be able to tell if I am telling the truth.** "

Jack had a tingling in the back of his mind, but keeping his face neutral he left the room to go find Teal'c.

After closing the door he all but ran to Teal'c's room. He knocked loudly and urgently. "Teal'c!"

The door burst open, "O'Neil? What is wrong? Are we being attacked?"

Jack shook his head, "No! I was just talking with the 'Guld inside Sam and he said something that reminded me of when we found out about Adair!"

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow, and Jack continued, "He said that as soon as he had found a new host he would send Sam back to us! Couldn't that mean he might be what Adair is?! A… A… what were they called?" he asked.

Teal'c looked deep in thought, "A Tok'ra… Perhaps." He paused and then said, "If I can talk to him I might be able to discover if your theory is correct, though I think it is unlikely O'Neil, from what Adair and Remi told us the Tok'ra do not take Hosts." He told Jack seriously.

Jack nodded and said, "I know, but we know Sam, as soon as she realized a Symbiote was inside her she wouldn't ask questions, she'd use all her training to try and fight it and lock down any important information. I doubt she is even listening to what the Goa'uld is saying." He reasoned and then said, "Please Teal'c, interrogate it but don't give away the fact that we do know a Tok'ra, just in case."

Teal'c nodded and quickly walked to the cell that was holding the possible Tok'ra.

(LINE BREAK)

Teal'c stopped outside the door of the holding cell room and took a breath schooling his features and putting on a smirk that he reserves only for the Goa'uld they capture. Ready, he entered.

He walked calmly to a short distance from the bars and studied the Goa'uld that was using Captain Carter's body.

After a moment it spoke, " **Jaffa, you must convince the humans to let me go.** "

Teal'c smirked and said cleverly, "They will never let a Goa'uld go." He said this purposely to give it an out if it was a Tok'ra, a clever play on words.

It studied him calmly and said, " **The Tau'ri have become impressive since when the Goa'uld last ruled here, surely the System Lords will not let this to go unchecked.** " She said.

Teal'c smiled, "They are more powerful than you know, already an assault on this world has been repelled." He said proudly.  
" **Then a more powerful attack is already being planned.** " It raised its voice slightly.

"They are not fools; they believe you are here to plant the seeds of that destruction." Teal'c said with a raised eyebrow.

The Goa'uld stood straighter and unfurled Sam's arms from the crossed position they were in, " **Not all Goa'uld are the same,** " Teal'c had to keep himself from stiffening, " **there are some that oppose the System Lords and their ways.** "

Controlling himself he continued with a sneer, "Every Goa'uld seeks power and would kill his own brother to achieve it."

" **Not all, some seek power for a greater purpose, you must have heard of the Tok'ra**." It said.

Teal'c was amazed but held his expression in check. "I have never met one, they are a myth." He said stoically.

It looked at him and said, " **You have now, I am Jolinar of Malksure.** "

This time Teal'c couldn't control his expression and his eyes widened, not only had she finally admitted it but Jolinar was well known for being wanted by pretty much every System Lord there was. He quickly left the room looking back only once to study her.

He went up one corridor and found O'Neil waiting just outside of earshot from the cell.

Teal'c nodded, "You were correct O'Neil. She is claiming to be a Tok'ra called Jolinar of Malksure."

Jack started to smile and then frowned, "How can we know for sure that it's not just using that as a ploy to get us to trust it? It probably knew that you'd know the name." Jack said.

Teal'c nodded, "That is true, though I was very careful to not reveal our knowledge of Remi and Adair, or of the Tok'ra's existence in general. I believe either we take it at its word or we must find some way of contacting Remi and Adair." Teal'c said.

Jack nodded thoughtfully and then got an idea, and ran to the control room Teal'c following behind him.

(LINE BREAK)

Jack flew into the control room startling General Hammond. "Sir! We need to contact the Ryoo, please tell me their ship is still in orbit?!" The general looked alarmed at Jacks expression of hope and nodded, "Last we checked yes, but why Colonel?" he asked.

Jack just motioned for him to wait and told the sergeant at the controls to contact the ship.

A minute later he got a signal and said, "This is Colonel Jack O'Neil, of Stargate Command, Ryoo Ship please respond?"

A second later a voice he recognized as Daechir said, "Colonel this is commander Daechir, what can I do for you?"

Jack nearly jumped in relief, "Commander we seem to have a Symbiote here that claims to be Tok'ra and we need Remi to verify, is there a way for you to contact him?" he asked hopefully.

Another second later he heard, "He Is already on the way Colonel, we contacted him when we detected the two extra symbiotes that had come through the gate. He ordered us to observe only until he could get here to take care of the situation. He did not want to accidently tip of the Goa'uld that we were on to him."

Jack had grown pale, "Did you say TWO symbiotes?" he asked dread rising in his stomach.

"Yes Colonel I did, the other is not currently at Stargate command but in the Healing building that you took the huge group of people you brought back with you. From our scans he is severely injured but is healing quickly. I have a mage watching him as well as a mage in Stargate command keeping watch of this apparent Tok'ra."

Jack looked stunned that they not only knew the whole situation but had managed to get an agent into Stargate Command without them even suspecting. Then again Remi had managed it also so he probably shouldn't be too surprised.

"When is Remi supposed to be here?" he asked, less excitement evident in his voice.

"We alerted him two hours ago so I believe he should be arriving within this hour." Daechir said thoughtfully.

Jack nodded, "Thank you commander."

They said good bye and ended the transmission.

The General took one look at them and said, "Briefing room people, and someone alert Dr. Jackson."

Daniel took that moment to walk into the control room, "alert me about what?" he asked.

Jack just motioned him into the Briefing room.

It took Jack and Teal'c almost fifteen minutes to tell the complete story, starting from when Jack was interrogating her and what she said, to then what he had asked Teal'c to do and finally Teal'c told them all that was said in their exchange.

"Do you think its really telling the truth?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

Jack sighed, "I can't know for sure Daniel, which is why I asked the Ryoo to contact Remi. Though, he apparently already knew since he was already on his way….." before Jack could finish, billions of blue lights appeared and materialized into Remi himself.

"…here." Jack finished his sentence while everyone looked to Remi a little shocked.

Remi just smirked, "What? Never seen an alien appear from a matter stream before?"

Daniel's eyes widened even more while Jack just smiled and, somewhat surprisingly to Remi and Adair, hugged him.

Remi hugged him back and smiled, then greeted the others.

Then he said, "So you have two Goa'uld in your midst, one of them claiming to be a Tok'ra, the other probably an Ashrak. That about sum it up?" he asked pleasantly.

Jack just winced causing Remi to frown. He looked around for a moment before noticing something that made him stiffen. Turning to Jack he raised an eyebrow, "Sam?!" he asked.

Jack just nodded and said, "The only one we knew about was the one in Sam, I had a feeling when she said something that it might be Tok'ra so I asked Teal'c to interrogate her, and she said that her name was uh… Jolinar of Malksure."

Remi's eyes widened while Adair was spewing profanities in his mind.

Jack noticed the reaction and said, "I take it you've heard of her?"

Remi nodded and turned to the General, "General Hammond, may I transport your prisoner here to the conference room?"

The General looked uneasy but nodded. Remi grabbed a chair and put it up against the wall and glass window that looked out towards the Stargate. He switched with Adair who closed his eyes and concentrated on his ships systems, which were connected to him via his wrist device.

A second later Sam appeared out of the blue orbs they had seen earlier.

Adair immediately shouted, " **Vinculum!** " unconsciously using for the first time the Alteran language to cast magic like Remi's family. Ropes immediately appeared binding Sam to the chair, causing the Goa'uld's eyes to widen and look at Adair nervously and fearfully.

Daniel looked at Adair curiously when he had said the word but didn't say anything to interrupt.

Adair strolled forward at a leisurely pace and stopped close enough to touch her.

" **Tell me sholva, did you think you could hide from me?"** Adair asked with a glare.

Jolinar glared at him in defiance, " **May you burn in the fires of Netu Ashrak! Know this, the days of the system lords are numbered! My death will only fuel the fire that burns strong in the Tok'ra!"**

Remi snorted in their mind, ' _Its her'_

Adair was laughing hysterically causing Jolinar to look at him in confusion.

He looked back at her and wiped a tear from his eye, " **Ahh sister, haven't lost your fire I see."**

Jolinar's eyes widened comically as everyone else gasped, " **Adair?! What? How?"** she asked stunned.

Adair chuckled again and waved his hand over the ropes binding her saying, " **Liberationum".** The ropes disappeared immediately causing Jolinar to gasp and jump up and hug him. After a moment she quickly leaned away and started yelling at him, accentuating each word with a punch, " **. ?"** When she paused to take a breath, Adair took the chance to escape and jumped backwards behind a chair while Jolinar tried to punch him again saying, " **Get back here you coward! You disappear for years, then show up out of the blue with a new host that has weird powers and advanced technology! Where is Tirian?!"** she yelled at him desperately.

Everyone else was watching with wide eyes, but noticed when Adair winced and he bowed his head signaling the shift in control.

Jolinar watched him in growing comprehension and sadness, " **Adair wait, I didn't know, I'm sorry."**

Remi winced and looked at Jolinar, "He would never abandon Tirian on purpose."

Jolinar looked down ashamed, **"Please forgive me, I spoke without thinking. Please what happened?"**

Remi seemed to have an internal conversation but then sighed, "Tirian and Adair crashed more than a year ago now off the coast of my home at the time. I jumped in and brought them to shore. Unfortunately Tirian was too badly injured to survive and begged me to save Adair. I agreed and we have been bonded ever since."

Jolinar nodded sadly, " **Thank you for saving him, what is your name?"**

Remi smiled slightly, "I have never once regretted saving him, he is my best friend." He paused then said, "My name is Remi, sister..?" he asked the last bit hesitantly.

Jolinar smiled and hugged him, " **Welcome to the family brother**."

They embraced again, but broke apart when Jack cleared his throat.

"Ummm, excuse me, I'm confused." Jack said.

Remi laughed and tried to explain, "Jack, when a Tok'ra symbiote blends with a host, their minds become one. We blend our memories, feelings, experiences.. essentially, our very being together. Because of this the Symbiote inherits the familial connections of the host and the host inherits past familial connections of the Symbiote.

Jolinar is mated to Adair's last host's biological brother, so when Tirian died and Adair blended with me I immediately felt the love for his brother and Jolinar as if I had lived with them for the last century myself."

Daniel looked fascinated and Jack seemed to understand but he glared at Jolinar and said, "I thought Tok'ra were supposed to only blend with voluntary hosts?"

Jolinar winced, while Remi switched with Adair again who looked at her, " **Yes, I'm curious about that as well?** "

Jolinar sighed, " **When my host died on Nassia his body was too badly damaged from the Ashrak's attack that my only sense was touch. When I felt Samantha's mouth on mine I made a choice, I jumped into her and immediately tried to explain who I was and that I was no threat to her. However to my shock she had immediately shut her mind down as strongly as she could and was reciting different bits of poetry, equations, and the like so loudly that she wouldn't listen to me at all. I have barely been able to concentrate this whole time, it is one of the reasons I lost my temper earlier."**

Adair nodded, " **The council will not be pleased but that will come later, for now you need to leave her until I can find a new host for you."** Adair concentrated for a moment and a symbiote tank orbed into existence on the table besides them.

Jolinar looked at it in distaste but nodded, " **We will have a serious chat later about everything that has happened to you brother."**

Adair smiled, " **Of course Jolinar."**

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before wincing and sighing again she opened them and walked over to the small tank on the table. She leaned over it and closed her eyes again, concentrating. A second later Jolinar herself slithered out of Sam's mouth and into the tank. Sam started to collapse but was caught by Jack.

Remi now in control orbed Jolinar and her tank up to his ship then went over to Sam and knelt down.

With his fingers he gently opened one of her eyes and studied her pupil. Then he placed his hand on her forehead and chanted, "Sana et Mederi. Sana et Mederi." His hand glowed pink for a moment and then faded.

Slowly Sam started to stir and blink rapidly before she focused on Remi and jolted up right hugging him strongly with tears falling from her eyes, "Thank you! Thank you!" she cried.

Remi winced again but held her securely knowing from past host experiences that an unwilling host would be traumatized at first.

Despite his young age, he had Adair's millennia of experiences with all his pasts hosts, and so he gently rubbed her back, "You're ok Sam." Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were kneeling around them on the floor, watching them with happy and sad eyes.

"I didn't tell him anything Remi! Not about Earth, you or Adair, or the Tok'ra! I kept everything locked down as tight as I could!" Sam told him fiercely but between sobs.

Remi's eyebrows went up, "Sam, did you even hear the symbiote talking to you?" he asked hesitantly.

She hiccupped, "At first I heard whispers but I was screaming as loud as I could and then reciting anything I could, stories, poetry, math equations, advance scientific principles. Everything I could to keep my mind focused and not let it in."

Remi looked at her pleasantly surprised, "That was very brave Sam. Had you been taken over by a Goa'uld, you would have been mentally tortured once they broke in to your mind."

Sam looked at him confusedly, "What do you mean?"

He grimaced, "You were actually taken by a Tok'ra, my sister in fact. "

Sam's eyes went wide with hurt, and Remi quickly reassured her, "I promise Sam, the Tok'ra High council will punish her severely for what she did, despite the fact it was an emergency. I told you all before, that taking a host is our peoples' highest taboo. Jolinar violated that and without a severe punishment she will be a pariah to our people, no matter her reasons."

Now Sam as well as everyone else was a bit shocked, "Even from you Remi?"

Remi winced and allowed Adair to answer instead, " **We love Jolinar deeply, Capt. Carter, nevertheless her actions were forbidden as she well knows. Both Remi and myself will support the council's decision, though we will never stop loving her."** Adair said sadly.

Sam nodded then got a guilty look in her eyes, "You don't have the death penalty do you?" she asked.

Adair sighed, " **Yes we do, but she will not be punished that way… Because she did not take you as a host for malicious reasons her life is not in danger, but she will get a severe punishment."**

Sam nodded relieved, "Thank you anyway Adair, for helping me." She said quietly.

Adair smiled sadly, " **You are welcome Sam."**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Another chapter down everyone! Hope you like it!


	13. Sorry for the delay

So sorry everyone, I've been super super busy with work and unfortunately between that and the fact that the inspiration fairy has not been visiting recently, I have been unable to complete the chapter I've been working on for quite awhile to my regular standards. Again sorry, I am working on it I promise! I haven't died or abandoned the story! I promise ill get it out as soon as I can!

Again sorry for the delay!


	14. Chapter 12 Atlantis

The elvish language belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

*The weapons are from the TV shows Sanctuary and Shadow-hunters.

* **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

*( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

*( _Speaking in Sindarin_ )

*( _Speaking in Alteran_ )

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

Chapter 12 – Atlantis

Remi looked around in exasperation. The last thing he remembered was that he had fallen asleep and now all he saw was the white expanse of nothingness again, which no doubt meant that Morgan was going to start talking to him.

" _Hello my dear,_ " A voice said to him in Alteran and Morgan herself appeared.

Remi smiled and bowed his head a little, " _Hi Morgan. You know, this back channel way of speaking is making me feel like we're doing something illegal_ " he replied.

Morgan snorted slightly, " _To the others we are, though they still do not know of this lovely loop hole._ " She chuckled, " _They should know to never underestimate me, I was Merlin's rival after all._ "

Remi laughed at her tone of mirth and then said, " _To what do I owe the pleasure of your company_?"

She smiled slightly and said, " _It is time for you all to have a proper home here. You have, all of you, learned enough to retrieve Atlantis and fly her here to be repaired and to live in_."

Remi raised an eyebrow in surprise, " _I do believe you're giving us a mission, grandmother._ "

Morgan's lips twitched, " _Indeed I am grandson; you will need to bring three new power modules as the ones on Atlantis are very near to failing_."

Remi started to smile but then frowned in thought, " _Hmm I have the re-opening ceremony for the Ryoo planet of Celebrin in three days, and tomorrow I am planning to request the Asgards' ship design from their high council. I am planning to construct ships for them to aid in their war with the Replicators_."

Morgan frowned in disgust, " _That scourge needs to be dealt with, which is part of the reason why reclaiming Atlantis is so important. It will give you access to the entirety of our peoples knowledgebase allowing you to further your projects and education. There is a reference to an energy weapon that could potentially help defeat the replicators._ " Her gaze softened, " _Perhaps, Fredrick and Freya could go, I know they have been wanting some time alone after being apart for so many centuries._ "

Remi thought about it; it was true his favorite twins had wanted some twin time, " _I'll ask them but I'm pretty sure they will say yes. Fredrick has been studying everything he can on Atlantis. If they go, it will free me up for my other obligations._ "

He smiled at the solution and inclined his head to his great grandmother. She chuckled and as she started fading and said, " _Good luck, grandson._ "

(The next day)

" _Are you sure you guys want to do this?_ " Remi asked Fredrick and Freya who were gathering the last of their things they would be taking with them on the second guard ship recently named the Gemini.

They both looked up and said, "We're sure" at the same time. Remi laughed and nodded.

About ten minutes later he waved to them as they disappeared to their ship in a burst of orbs.

He watched from the view port as the ship turned and then accelerated into a hyperspace window, on the way to the Pegasus galaxy. He sighed, and together with Adair, made their way to the holographic communications room.

Today they were going to request the Asgard's mother ship designs in order to help them in their war.

The night before, after his chat with Morgan, Remi had woken up and shared the memory with Adair, and then together they had decided that they would need more ships themselves if they wanted to increase their presence in the galaxy. Not to mention, it was a safe bet to have backup ships around if theirs was destroyed, no matter how unlikely. So they had worked out that if they started construction on four Alteran guard ships for themselves that would allow them to also start construction on eight Asgard mother ships and still have plenty of room for Atlantis when she arrived for repairs. With that in mind, Remi had made his way to the control room and keyed in the order for four new Guard ships which had started right away.

When he arrived in the communications room, he was surprised to see his father and Ingrid were already there. He smiled at them and together they went to the holopads and activated the call. Viktor and Ingrid were joining him in the talks because they, like the entirety of the Beauchamp family, were part of the Alteran high council. At the moment, since they were the last of the Alterans, all of them were eligible to participate in the Great Races Council as well.

The Holopads lit up and immediately they were sitting in their chairs in the Asgard High Council Chamber, surrounded by the High Council members themselves and Commander Thor.

" _Welcome, Supreme Commander Remi, Ambassador Adair. And welcome to you as well Councilor Viktor, Councilor Ingrid_." Penegal intoned to them respectfully.

The Beauchamp's smiled and inclined their heads to Penegal, " _Thank you for seeing us today councilors, we have requested this meeting today to offer you our official help in your war with the replicators. A scourge that our ancestors were responsible for creating."_

Confused muttering broke out amongst the little grey aliens, " _What do you mean Commander?_ " Penegal asked him.

Remi sighed sadly, " _The replicators as you call them, are an offshoot of an experiment gone awry by an ancestor of ours in the Pegasus galaxy. There in Pegasus a more advanced form of them was created to combat the Wraith. They were ultimately a failed experiment and were destroyed, however it appears that unbeknownst to the council of the time, a lone scientist attempted to redo the experiment here and try and fix the flaws. We do not know how their current form came about but we know they are from us."_

The Asgard looked on in surprise and curiosity. " _We did not know of their origins before, what are you proposing to give us to combat them_?" Penegal asked him.

Remi smiled, " _Vulcanus is now 100 percent operational. Today my brother Fredrick and sister Freya have left on a trip to retrieve Atlantis from the Pegasus Galaxy; when they return, Atlantis will require some space in the station for repairs and upgrades._ " Remi paused, not missing the looks of growing excitement from the small aliens. He smiled wider and said, " _With the space left over in Vulcanus I am prepared to build for you eight of your mother ships, with a projected completion time of six months. This will give you time while we search the Atlantis database for a weapon to destroy the replicators in your galaxy._ "

Thor immediately stood up, " _Remi this is a great gift and we are most grateful, however I am not sure it is wise. The replicators will undoubtedly infiltrate these ships as soon as we deploy them, they will then become more advanced, which we cannot allow_."

Ingrid then stood saying, " _We believe we have a solution to that problem Supreme Commander Thor. As you know the Ryoo sing enchantments into their ships as they are being made which interferes with sensors and transportation technology that is not properly calibrated. Remi has taught us the spell and we are going to attempt to add it to these new ships we will build for you as well as our own. We are confident they will be impervious to the uncalibrated transportation technology the replicators use_."

The council chamber immediately erupted into hushed conversation as they discussed what had been said. After a few moments, Thor spoke again, " _We gratefully and humbly accept this gift and will send you the specifications for our ships within the hour. We are lucky to have such good friends._ "

Remi smiled and bowed, they all said farewell and the room swirled and faded back to the colored walls of Vulcanus.

And sure enough, an hour later, the Stargate activated and a lone Asgard came through with a memory crystal that he eagerly gave over to Remi who thanked him and invited him to watch the starting of the ships construction.

They went to the control room and Remi uploaded the designs on the memory crystal to a separate and secure file from the other Alteran ship designs. Thanking his ancestors for such advanced computers, he and Adair calculated the process for the construction and when he and his family would need to sing the spells over the ship at different points of its construction. It took them an hour but they finalized the plans. Remi selected eight equally sized spaces in the construction part of the station and queued up the eight ships with reminders for the spell work that would alert them when they needed to weave their magic over the ships.

(LINE BREAK)

Remi gently submerged his hand in the symbiote tank that held Jolinar, he stroked her gently as she swam around. The tank was in his room on Vulcanus. Until Fredrik and Freya returned with Atlantis their room to spread out was limited. Sighing he removed his hand from the tank and made his way to his mothers room.

' _Perhaps they will have a host on Celebrin?_ ' Adair asked him hopefully.

Remi sent waves of comfort to his symbiote, " _I hope so Adair, the council did say they would attempt to find someone for her when we asked_."

Adair sighed, " _I know, I just hate seeing her like this, and I miss Martouf and Lantash as well._ "

Remi sighed in understanding; he missed their brothers as well.

" _Joanna, come on! We have to dress to impress!_ " Remi smiled as he heard his Aunt Wendy rummaging through his mothers clothes.

" _You have your own clothes Wendy! I just don't understand why you need mine!_ " His mother said back, exasperated.

Remi chuckled causing both women to look to him. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked, " _Wardrobe malfunction Aunt Wendy?_ "

She nodded seriously, " _YES! The reopening of Celebrin for the Ryoo is important! Not to mention it will be the first official meeting between us and the Ryoo, and we have nothing official to wear!_ " she lamented.

Remi laughed, " _Well if you ladies would like to come with me to the synthesizer room the Asgard installed for us, I have a surprise that might fix your problem Aunt Wendy._ "

Wendy hopped up with a delighted squeal, leaving a pile of clothes on the floor. Joanna rolled her eyes in exasperation but followed Remi with a look of curiosity on her face.

He led them to the aforementioned room and when they were inside, stepped up to the pedestal in the middle of the room.

Immediately the pedestal lit up and holographic displays popped up. Mentally Remi directed the information he wanted to be brought up. Around the room were displayed several different outfits with the traditional gold and white of the Alterans.

" _These are what our ancestors were wearing ten thousand years ago before they ascended or went to Asgard. With the synthesizer you can redesign our new official uniform and everyday clothes to be more modern but still very much Alteran._ " He winked at Wendy who immediately stepped up to the pedestal with an excited expression. Joanna also stepped up next to her, looking pleased. She shot her son a grateful look. "Maybe this will keep you out of my closet finally", she muttered to Wendy. "Not likely!" Wendy shot back brightly. Remi chuckled, " _We leave in four hours; will you be ready by then?_ "

His mother and aunt looked at each other and nodded, " _We'll be ready._ "

Remi left the room chuckling again as he heard them squabbling over design.

(LINE BREAK)

Remi and Adair were excited and sad as they dropped out of hyperspace above Celebrin… Excited to see their friends and Celebrin again, yet sad because of all those they lost here as well.

His mother and Aunt Wendy walked up to the control chair wearing their new outfits that would be the standard for Alteran clothes now. They were very similar to their royal clothes in Asgard with muted shades of gold, copper and green silk-like fabric dresses but without the cape and now with golden Breastplates, a forearm brace that doubled as a holographic computer, and knee high golden brown boots.

The Breastplates were an ingenious design idea from Wendy. She had come up with a spell to make them feather light and with a mixture of magic and Alteran personal shield technology, had made strong, fashionable armor that could be worn on everyday outfits. They conformed perfectly to the body and were surprisingly comfortable as well. Remi had loved the idea so much he had requested something similar for his own uniform; his new ensemble also had a breastplate that conformed to his torso front and back with white linen sleeves. His grey sash designating his rank as a mage amongst the Ryoo was draped across his chest; a golden forearm brace computer decorated his arm and replaced the less advanced device he had been wearing up to that point. His two Ryoo weapons were attached to his belt, and the outfit was complete with fitted white pants tucked into golden brown knee high boots. The pants felt especially comfortable, kind of reminding him of his favorite pair of jeans that he used to wear all the time on Earth. A small shadow crossed his face as he came back to the present.

His mother laid a hand on his shoulder, "What is it Remi?" she asked concerned.

He sighed sadly, "Adair and I lived here while we stayed with the Ryoo, we fought for this world and lost, and we lost a good friend here."

Before she could respond an alert sounded indicating an incoming hail.

Remi accepted and smiled at the face that greeted him, " _Hello Orelon_ " he said happily switching to Sindarin.

His old mentor smiled and smirked, " _Remi, Adair, Nice ship_."

Remi let out a laugh and switching to the common language, gestured first to his mother and then his aunt, "Mage Orelon, allow me to introduce my mother Joanna Beauchamp, and my Aunt Wendy of the Alteran High Council." He said formally, giving his mother and aunt their proper titles.

On the view screen Orelon bowed his head formally while Remi gestured to Orelon and said, "Mom, Wendy, this is Mage Commander Orelon of the Ryoo, and my mentor."

His mother and aunt bowed their heads slightly and his mother said, "Thank you commander for watching out for my son when he appeared on your planet."

Orelon smiled, "It was my pleasure my lady, we were lucky to have him and Adair, they have proven capable warriors and dear friends. We were overjoyed to hear that his quest to find you was fruitful." Orelon smiled and turned back to Remi, "Remi you are, of course, cleared to transport down to the surface, the High Council is waiting to greet you."

Remi smiled and signed off. Turning to his aunt and mother he grinned, "You ready to meet the High Council?"

They smiled and nodded. Remi mentally activated the transporters and the three of them burst into blue orbs on the way down to the planets' surface.

(LINE BREAK)

Adair was currently in control and was leading the way to a transport ship. Joanna and Wendy were trailing behind him looking around with impressed expressions. Adair chuckled to Remi; ' _Wait till they see the trees, or even hear the singing during the celebration_ ' he said to his beloved host.

Remi chuckled and shared his humorous mood. The meeting with the High Council had gone well and as was expected, they had joyfully welcomed them to Celebrin and were awed to be in the same room as Ancients. Arnor had told him quietly to the side that Túrel had been put in charge of finding a possible host for Jolinar from amongst the non mages of the Ryoo people, and that she had found someone finally that was willing. This woman was currently in Celebrin's capitol for the celebration but Túrel had said that she would take Remi and Adair to meet her afterward.

Remi\Adair watched excitedly as they piled into the transport ship and their mother and aunt got their first look at the great silver forests of Celebrin. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped in awe.

Adair chuckled, " **It is breathtaking isn't it?** " He asked them.

Wendy nodded, "The trees are absolutely beautiful, beyond words. I can feel all the ambient magic around! It's intoxicating!" she said awed.

Adair nodded, " **Wait till the celebration, that magic level will jump to ten times what you feel now**."

Their eyes got even bigger and they had looks of awe mixed with excitement on their faces.

The ship zoomed over the tops of the trees towards the newly rebuilt home that the Ryoo had provided Remi and Adair when they had first arrived. Their home had been destroyed during Ra's siege on Celebrin but the High Council had graciously had it repaired and fully furnished, as well as stocking his closet with clothes, brand new Mage equipment, and a full library. As they landed and stepped out of the ship, the door to the cottage next to his opened and Túrel and Calaerdor barreled out towards him, tackling him with a hug and knocking all three of them to the ground. " _Remi! Adair! You made it!_ " Túrel squealed happily. She was in a classic flowing dress instead of her Mage uniform, while Calaerdor was in a loose linen shirt and fitted cloth pants; this meant they were both off duty for the celebrations. They laughed freely like carefree kids instead of the battle hardened warriors they had to be on occasion. Túrel and Calaerdor finally noticed his mother and aunt and looked up surprised. Remi laughed and sat up saying, "Let's go inside, I have quite a story to tell."

(Later that Evening)

Túrel and Calaerdor were staring at Remi with wide eyes, not only had their friend found his family, but that family was the Ancients! The Gate Builders themselves! And Remi was now the Supreme Commander of their entire fleet and was on their high council and knew the Asgard! It was awe-inspiring…

Calaerdor was the first to recover from the fantastical tale and grinned broadly, "OH please please let me be there when you first come across a Goa'uld in space! I want to see their faces when they realize the Ancients are back!" He begged.

Remi grinned and switched control with Adair, " **I promise to record their reaction. I'll send it to you and you can put it on the Ryoo servers to watch over and over."** Adair promised with a chuckle.

Cal roared with laughter for a good ten minutes. Túrel just rolled her eyes at her brother and ignoring the choking sounds, looked back at Remi and said, "What about the Tok'ra? What are you going to do about them Adair?"

Adair frowned thoughtfully, " **I miss my family dearly, but I am now positive that Heru'ur found me because of a spy in the Tok'ra, this is very disturbing and I will not risk showing myself or Jolinar until I know exactly how they have been compromised. I'm positive the same spy gave up Jolinar and sent the Ashrak after her."**

Túrel nodded, "Speaking of Jolinar, I found a host for her I think, she meets all of the parameters that you sent, and is willing to interview for you after the celebrations."

Adair nodded happily, " **Thank you, I'm sure she will be lovely**."

They all spoke for a while more about trivial things; their recent missions mainly, but Túrel and Cal also answered many questions that Joanna and Wendy had about the Ryoo and their culture, that they didn't already know from Remi\Adair.

Eventually the two moons were high in the sky and they all piled into a transport to go to the main area where the celebrations would take place. Normally Túrel and Cal would simply stay home and watch from an enchanted mirror, but because this was the first time Joanna or Wendy would see a Ryoo celebration they decided to go to the main event area themselves.

It was to take place in front of the giant ceremonial tree that every Ryoo planet had. One native tree on every Ryoo planet was magically grown to dizzying heights and was the Grounding Point for all of the enchantments sang over the cities, forests, fields, and seas of the planet. The tree acted as a kind of magical battery. It was always grown on the biggest intersection of lay lines on a planet giving it constant power to spread out amongst the numerous enchantments that would be sung. If the tree was destroyed the spells would fail within a year. It was a secret that Ra had never found out thankfully.

They all gathered at the base of the tree and Remi translated for his mother and Wendy as Arnor gave the opening speech, his voice magically amplified.

" _People of Celebrin! I am very happy to welcome you today to the reopening ceremony of this, the second planet of the Ryoo system! I am also extremely excited to be able to welcome back Remi Beauchamp, the Ryoo's adopted son"_ He gestured to Remi, who stood up and smiled happily to the gathered multitude.

" _Since his arrival Remi has proven to be a capable warrior and mage for our people! He and his symbiote Adair fought bravely in defense against Ra's forces here on the planet and in the atmosphere above! Through his actions many lives were spared in the battle, he is a true Hero of the Ryoo!"_ Here there was thunderous applause and cheering from everyone, causing Remi to smile and blush.

When the cheering quieted down Arnor said, " _Most, if not all of you know Remi through reputation, but what you do not know is that he was lost to his family while defending us. He has since been on a quest to find them and he did! It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you his mother; Lady Joanna, as well as his Aunt; Lady Wendy of the Ancients, members of their High council! Remi has been appointed supreme commander of the Ancient fleet!"_

All three Beauchamp's bowed, and there was shocked silence for a moment as everyone digested this shocking information and then suddenly there were huge cheers and applause and the excitement rose on the air.

Arnor gestured for quiet and said, " _Ryoo! We lost many great people and warriors to Ra. Amongst those lost was Remi and Adair's best friend and fellow native to Celebrin, Annún…_ " he paused and said, " _For Annún and the hundreds of others we have lost I would like to ask Remi to lead the song of the fallen before we go into the rededications and celebrations_."

Remi and Adair fought back tears as they went up to the raised pedestal and began to sing in a beautiful voice that shocked Joanna and Wendy, while all the assembled sang the chorus:

Remi: In gwidh ristennin, (The bonds cut)

Chorus: Ilfrin nairelma (our regret is undying)

Remi: i fae narchannen (the spirit rent)

Chorus: Nauva i nauva (what should be shall be)

As the song continued the magic in the air bristled sadly, and Joanna and Wendy could feel the melancholy that came from it bringing tears to their eyes…

Remi: i maethor ed (The warriors from)

Chorus: ilfrim nairelma (our regret is undying)

Remi: Celebrin gwannen (Celebrin departed)

Chorus: Ar ullume (Rather than)

Remi: Mellyn! A meleth gwann (friends, o departed loved ones)

Chorus: nu…cu…val…me… (submit)

Remi: Ú-reniathach (you will not wander)

Chorus: Nauva i nauva (what shall be shall be)

Remi: i taur Celebrin (the silver forests)

Chorus: nóren sina (our love for this land)

Remi: i reniad lín ne môr, Nuithannen (your journey through darkness, ended.

Chorus: nairelma (regret)

Chorus: Ilfrin nairelma (our regret is undying)

Chorus: Ar ullume nu.. cu..val.. me.. (Rather than submit)

As the last notes of the song quieted down Remi bowed and stepped down and Arnor stood back up, " _People of Celebrin, my fellow Ryoo, let us honor our fallen tonight like never before! All through this night we will sing and dance and pay tribute to their sacrifice!"._ The people cheered and clapped loudly.

" _Let your shouts be heard by the stars themselves! Celebrin is once again a safe world! A world of the Ryoo! Never again shall it fall!"_

Everyone shouted, and clapped as loud as they could and finally Arnor smiled and said, " _Let the celebrations begin!"_

Everyone cheered and immediately singing and music could be heard coming from everywhere. Remi\Adair shook off the last vestiges of their sadness and, laughing merrily, started up a dance with his family and friends, leading them into the night of celebration…

(Four days later- Fredrick and Freya POV – Pegasus galaxy)

Fredrick and Freya raced to the bridge and arrived laughing just as the ship warned them of their arrival above Lantea, the planet that housed Atlantis. Fredrick sat in the control chair, and mentally ordered it to drop out of hyperspace and immediately raise shields just in case.

He didn't have to worry though; his sensor readings told him that there were no ships in the vicinity so he dropped shields.

Freya was to his right at a console inputting commands.

"I think I found it, right where it should be, on the ocean floor. The sensors though are saying the shields are very weak, we'll have to orb directly to the Power center" said Freya. Fredrick nodded that he was ready and Freya pressed another symbol on her console, sending a command to Atlantis to alter the shield calibrations to let them orb in. A few moments passed as Atlantis scanned them verifying their status as Ancients and then altering the shields.

A beep signaled confirmation, and Fredrick sent the mental command causing he and Freya to burst into orbs and transport down to Atlantis. Freya arrived in the main entrance hall next to the stargate while Fredrick appeared in the power center at the bottom of the tower.

"Give me a moment Freya, and I'll switch out the Potentia. When the last ones in you can request primary control from the main computer" he said as he went over to the center of the room where two of the Potentia were sitting dead and the third's glow was fading quickly.

"I await your signal, oh wise one." Freya said with a smirk.

With a roll of his eyes, Fredrick quickly input the command on the console in front to eject the two dead ones and switched them out with two brightly glowing new ones they had brought with them. He inserted them and watched them slide down into their slots and then ejected the third and switched it out as well.

"Ok brat, you can take control now," he told his sister, only to hear her snort over the comm. link.

Freya walked to the center of the gate room as the lights started coming on fully, sensing their presence. Concentrating, she called up the pedestal hidden in the central design.

It rose from the floor and she placed her hand gently in the central point. Immediately her mind connected with Atlantis and the city transferred the mental control over to her, naming her temporary chancellor. She smiled and removed her hand letting the pedestal sink back beneath the floor. She walked up the stairs to the control room just as Fredrick jogged in.

"I did it, Atlantis is now under my control." Freya said happily.

Fredrick rolled his eyes and began taking the tarps off the control panels.

They lit up at his and his sister's touch. Once everything was uncovered Fredrick entered the commands to fully activate the city. Through the darkness outside the windows they saw immediately when the city lit up the surrounding ocean once again shining brightly.

"It's beautiful."Freya said in wonder.

Fredrick couldn't help but agree; Atlantis was the jewel of their people.

Turning back to the controls Freya commanded the city to rise to the surface. There was a rumbling as the clamps holding the city to the ocean floor released their hold. Thankfully because the city was at full power the inertial dampeners were on and stopped what could have been a very bumpy ride.

The city broke the surface and once completely settled Freya commanded the city to lower the shields.

The both went out to the balcony and looked in renewed awe at their people's greatest architectural achievement.

"It's great to be us…" Freya said cheerily, causing Fredrick to snort and laugh.

"Yes it is, now come on we have work to do."

Over the rest of the day they ran a full diagnostic of the city and made sure to check that they would be able to make the trip to Vulcanus safely. Thankfully the city wasn't in too bad of shape. The power conduits were fine, the hyper drive was perfectly functional and the shields were working perfectly too. Most of the damage was from flooding to the areas of the city were the shield had collapsed as the power failed. That could be repaired easily enough though and it wouldn't affect the trip.

The next thing they did was send out a recall to all Alteran ships and assets in the Pegasus galaxy. They only got five pings. The first was from the last defense satellite a small hyperspace jump from the planet. It was damaged but salvageable so Fredrick retrieved it with their ship and towed it to a stable orbit above the planet. They got three pings from guard ships in the galaxy, one very badly damaged, its crew still in hibernation, the second was mostly fine though its hyper drive was leaking radiation. The third was in an old Lantean ship yard base and was only about 90 percent complete. The last ping was a surprise; it was a damaged city ship like Atlantis. It was badly damaged and on land missing many buildings, though its hyper drive was fully functional. The disturbing thing though, was that it reported humans living in it. That would take further investigation.

Over the next few days they worked to get the three guard ships to Atlantis before they took on the larger task of retrieving the damaged city ship.

When they were ready, Frederick took their ship, The Gemini, and immediately after dropping out of hyper space, scanned the planet and observed the humans living there.

"How's it looking Fredrick?" Freya's curious question came over the ship comm.

Fredrick frowned as he reviewed the information coming up on his view screen. "It looks like there is a contingent of humans living in the damaged city, a few of them have our activation gene and they have figured out how to work some of the technology." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Fredrick frowned in disgust as the city whose name was Vortensis apparently, reported some of the recent activities of the humans living within its walls.

"What is it?" his sister asked hesitantly.

Before Fredrick could tell her his ship sounded an alarm, and on his view screen the city told him that the control chair had been activated, and a drone had been aimed at the nearby settlement. With a curse Fredrick immediately reacted, sending a signal to all Alteran technology on the ground to shut off immediately and not reactivate until he said to, causing the drone in midair to stop glowing and drop harmlessly to the ground.

"What happened?!" Freya asked when she heard the alarm and Fredrick's curse.

"Someone in the city just fired a drone at the settlement, so I sent a signal for all our technology to hibernate until I said otherwise."

Freya frowned in disgust, "You will have to evict them from the city and reclaim all of our technology on the ground."

Fredrick nodded, "I know, and I think I'll give them a bit of a scare as well." He said with a mischievous grin.

He stood and mentally ordered his ship to orb him into the city.

His surroundings blurred for a moment before he was looking around the control room of Vortensis a plethora of lavishly dressed and obese humans around him. They were all looking at him in various shades of fear and awe. He had on the new Alteran uniform that Wendy had designed for him and sent to his ship which had then synthesized it. To the humans he was a very intimidating sight that had just appeared in a swirl of blue lights.

His gaze zeroed in on the very obese man sitting stunned in the control chair.

"How did you get in here?!" the man asked him trying to sound commanding but failing thoroughly.

Fredrick just glared at him and said, "Your people have moved into a city that is not yours, you have been misusing technology that is beyond your comprehension. By the law of the Lantean High council you are to vacate the city immediately, and leave everything you found in it behind." Fredrick's voice carried throughout the control room and hushed whispers started at his exclamation of being Lantean.

The man in the chair scoffed, though there was a slight fear in his eyes. "You are nothing; you cannot evict us from our home! I am the Lord Protector! My law is the only law here!"

Fredrick glared at the impudent man as two guards came up to him and grabbed his arms. Fredrick concentrated on them and said, "Corpus dolet!" they yelled in alarm as they halted misstep and couldn't move or breath properly. Fredrick lowered his hands and intoned "Manete!" the two guards were forced to their knees and Fredrick calmly walked forward toward the so called Lord Protector.

The man looked at his guards and then at Fredrick in fear. All of the color was draining out of the man's face as Fredrick got closer and closer. Fredrick stopped in front of the man and sneered down at him.

"Your punishment will be to live like the townspeople you so desperately tried to oppress, you will not be able to be anything but honest with people, you will not be able to harm anyone, and you will never be able to gain standing and power in this or any community ever again." Fredrick told him before concentrating and shouting, "Maledictum!" A pentagram in a circle glowed on the man's forehead sealing the curse before it faded.

There were alarmed gasps around the room as the assembled people witnessed what Fredrick was doing. Ignoring this Fredrick mentally commanded the ship to transport all of the humans out of the city and into the settlement. Every human in the city of Vortensis disappeared in an explosion of blue orbs leaving Fredrick alone in the control room.

Sighing at the humans lack of humility, though honestly the curse was more like a slap on the wrist; unlike the curse his mother, aunt and sisters had lived with for centuries that caused them pain constantly. Sighing again he sat in the chair and concentrated on reactivating the city.

It took him a few hours to get Vortensis out of the half buried state it was in and to recalibrate the city to work with just one Potentia, but he did and was able to tow the city back to Atlantis where his sister waited for him.

A few days later they were ready; Freya on Atlantis would tow Vortensis and the defense satellite through hyperspace. (They had to synthesize and install a tractor beam first) While Fredrick on their ship, the Gemini, would tow the other three guard ships, as well as the mobile thermal power plant they had found on the ocean floor.

Ready to go, the twins engaged their engines and jumped into hyperspace heading back towards Vulcanus, set to arrive in seven days.

(LINE BREAK)

So I finally got this chapter out! I'm sorry it's taken so long!

The song in Sindarin is actually the 'Lament for Gandalf, I just changed some of the lyrics to match the situation. I apologize if the grammar is off, I tried to get it right but if any of you see something in it I did wrong please tell me and ill fix it! Thank you and I Hope you guys liked the chapter! R&R!


	15. ON TEMPORARY HOLD

Hi everyone, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I've been trying to get the next chapter of both my stories out however I'm in a very bust work season right now that should thankfully be ending within the next couple of weeks. I hope to have the next chapters of my two stories out by Christmas time, and to be able to start posting more regularly from then on, so until then my stories will be on a very temporary hold. Thank you everyone who posted reviews and liked the stories, it makes me happy to see you like them. Thank you also for your patience.


	16. Chapter 13 A Godly Revelation

The elvish language belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

*The weapons are from the TV shows Sanctuary and Shadow-hunters.

* **(Symbiote talking aloud)**

*( _Symbiote\host thoughts_ )

*( _Speaking in Sindarin_ )

*( _Speaking in Alteran_ )

*Again I own nothing but the Plot and the OC

Chapter 13 – A Godly Revelation

" **The ships are coming along nicely."** Adair commented to his beloved host.

Remi hummed in agreement as they both looked at the ships in various stages of construction. He and his family had been busy for the last week singing the first stage of enchantments over the ship frames when it was needed. They had just finished the last one so now it would be another month before the next stage would require their magic. They had though unfortunately not come back with a host for Jolinar from Celebrin as the host Túrel had found had backed out at the last minute, they didn't hold it against her but it was disappointing. Remi and Adair were brought out of their musings by a beep on their forearm brace. Bringing it up to eye level Remi saw it was Vulcanus's proximity sensors telling them that several ships were about to jump out of hyperspace. With an excited feeling they orbed to the control room just in time to see two large hyper space windows opening and his brother and sister returning with Atlantis and another badly damaged city ship in tow along with three guard ships, a defense satellite, and a mobile drilling station!

As Remi and the couple of Asgard scientist that had come to Vulcanus stared in awe, Fredrick and Freya holographically appeared in front of them, opening a channel Remi looked to Fredrick, "That's not just Atlantis! It looks like there were some surprises in Pegasus!" Fredrick grinned smugly, "Yea we found quite a few little gems there. Atlantis is not that badly damaged nothing that honestly will take more than two days to fix in Vulcanus I think. The other City ship is named Vortensis and as you can see will require several months probably. One of the Guard ships is barely functioning and is little more than bones. Its crew is still in stasis though their bodies are beyond help now, their minds are still intact. The other two guard ships require minor repairs, and the Defense satellite needs minor repairs as well.

Remi frowned at the news of the crew of a guard ship still being in hibernation. "How many of the one ship's crew is there?" he asked.

"Five hundred." Freya said sadly, "They have been in suspended animation for ten thousand years. The virtual reality stasis pods went off line after only one hundred years to conserve power. It was reactivated when the beacon from Atlantis was sent out by us; it's how we know their minds are still intact."

Remi frowned thoughtfully letting Adair take control, " **Place them in a stable orbit for now, we will have to convene the council, it is probable that the only way for them to survive would be in cloned bodies from the Asgard. Either way it requires discussion. Atlantis can go directly in Vulcanus for repairs and then Vortensis will follow right after. Everything else place in a stable orbit within the stations defense perimeter for now."** They nodded and their holograms disappeared.

Remi watched as outside Fredrick and Freya did what he asked and moved the ships and satellite into stable orbits then on a signal from Freya Remi Orbed Atlantis into Vulcanus. His sister and Fredrick transported to the control room and hugged him.

He welcomed them home and got to work making Vulcanus scan Atlantis noting all the repairs it needed, while he waited he looked out at her; his peoples greatest achievement and smiled. After a minute the scan was done and it showed him an estimated completion time of a day and a half. Before letting it start Remi told Vulcanus to add in the orbing technology in the city, replenish Atlantis's supplies of drones, and to add some Ion cannon designs he had found in the experiment section of Vulcanus. The cannons were about ten times more powerful then the Tollan Ion cannons and was smaller and designed to be manned. As an afterthought he enlarged the council chamber and made it one big holochamber that could be used to sync to their council chairs in both the Asgard high council chamber and the Great Races council chamber. The completion time jumped to two weeks with the new specifications and Remi set the station to work.

' _What are we going to do about the five hundred crew members of the Aurora Adair?_ ' Remi asked his symbiote. Adair sighed in his mind; ' _Lets convene the Great races council, I believe the Asgard might be their only hope._ ' Remi sighed and on his arm brace he sent a message to all his family members to meet him in the holo-chamber.

Fifteen minutes later they were all there and sat on the chairs placed for them on the holopads.

Immediately the room swirled to their perception and the Great Races meeting hall on the Asgard's home world came into focus as though they were really there.

They waited another minute before the Asgard representatives and the few Nox representatives, including Lia, also appeared in their respective sections.

Remi bowed his head in respect, "Thank you all for accepting my request at a meeting. There is some news that I would like your input on."

"What has happened Commander?" Lia asked him in Ancient.

"Fredrick and Freya returned from Pegasus today with not only Atlantis but another badly damaged city ship, three guard ships in various stages of disrepair, a defense satellite, and a thermal drilling station." He paused at their excited whispering before continuing. "I have placed Atlantis in Vulcanus already and she will be finished in two weeks. However there has been another unexpected development… One of the damaged guard ships, the Aurora, has her entire five hundred member crew in suspended animation, they are in pods with a virtual reality feature built in that allows them to communicate and keep their minds occupied in a virtual environment while they wait to be rescued." Remi explained to them which caused them to go into another bout of whispering.

"What is their condition?" Thor asked, his voice silencing everyone else.

Remi sighed sadly, "Their bodies are beyond reviving, they have been in suspended animation for ten thousand years and even with their aging slowed their bodies are much too old. Their minds however are perfectly intact."

"Perhaps they can be given younger cloned bodies like the Asgard having done? Surely only one cloning will not make them infertile or cause the degradation they are experiencing?" Lia asked calmly looking to the Asgard.

"That is true, they will still be able to reproduce, however there is one major consequence that will happen after only one procedure of cloning and consciousness transference that we were never able to fix." Thor responded sadly, "They will lose a critical component needed for ascension. They will not be able to, though their children most likely will." He finished.

There was disturbed whispering coming from everyone.

"Then what options do we have to offer these people?" Ingrid asked pleadingly.

Before anyone could reply an urgent beeping was heard coming from Thor's chair.

He looked down apologizing before his eyes widened in shock. "The hall of wisdom on the protected planet of Cimmeria has been activated." He paused reading a report only he could see before turning his attention back to them. "I request a recess for this subject while I deal with this." Penegal turned to Lia who nodded and then to Viktor who also nodded. "Very well Commander Thor, we will reconvene tomorrow and return to this subject if that is acceptable to all?" Once again he got nods.

"I would like to observe your interactions Thor if that's ok? " Remi asked.

"We would as well." Joanna spoke out, indicating the whole family.

"As would I" Lia voiced calmly.

Thor nodded happily, and Penegal stood, "Very well, all who wish to observe are welcome too, everyone else we thank you for your patience and will see you tomorrow."

Remi watched as all of the Asgard except their high council members and Thor disappeared, and all the Nox save Lia disappeared.

A moment later in the empty space in the middle of the large circular meeting place, a live holo-picture was established showing a dimly lit room with a thin stone bridge in the middle over a very deep cavern, with three humans looking at it apprehensively.

Remi jumped in shock and Adair took control, " **You said this was Cimmeria Thor?** " Adair asked confused. Thor nodded, "Why do you ask Adair?"

Adair pointed to the two humans who were dressed differently than the third, " **Because that is Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson of SG-1 of Earth.** "

Thor frowned, "Let us watch, we cannot interfere unless they pass the tests."

Adair frowned but nodded.

They watched as the humans were able to pass the first room with a show of courage and sacrifice.

They got to the second room, the riddle of the runes, which was where the true test lies.

All three debated back and forth until the time was up, "hmm it appears they are not yet ready." Lia commented as Thor's representation gave them the recorded message.

Before anyone could comment Daniel shouted, "Wait!" Thor halted the message waiting to see what they would do.

"Nordic runes were originally for ideas." Daniel was explaining, "But later they were also letters, and then numbers." He said getting an idea.

Remi smiled, he was on the right track.

Daniel walked over to the wall with the runes, "3… 14…15…9…It doesn't mean anything." He said disappointed.

"Oh yes it does," Captain Carter said excitedly, "It's PI!"

Daniel's eyes widened, "Its PI!" he called to the hologram of Thor which of course was still paused.

Daniel frowned, "Right, Pi is an earth term we have to depict it somehow… On the geometric shapes?"

The three humans walked over to the wall of shapes where Daniel proceeded to draw a line in the circle, starting from the center going straight down, depicting the radius.

The sand in the circle fell away revealing a red crystal, which Daniel touched.

Everyone smiled, "Well it appears that Earth at least is advanced enough to see us in our true forms..." Thor commented.

The holo-image shifted to show the humans a live image transmition of Thor in his actual form.

"Greetings, I am the actual one you know as Thor. You are the first protected planet that has reached this level of contact."

"Daniel this is incredible, he looks just like the description of the Roswell grays back home." Captain Carter whispered.

Thor continued ignoring the comment, "I am the supreme commander of the Asgard fleet, in the ten spans since I created this world you are the first to reach this level of contact, you have finally grown wise enough to see me in my true form." He finished proudly.

"These are the wise ones; I would have never gotten this far without their help." The primitive looking human spoke with obvious honesty and awe.

"Gairwyn it's a hologram it was probably created a thousand years ago it can't hear you." Captain carter told her.

Remi chuckled anticipating her surprise.

"On the contrary, my image is a living transmition; I am communicating with you from my quarters on board the Asgard ship Belisknr." Thor commented with humor in his voice.

Daniel and Sam's eyes went wide with shock.

"You mean you're the real Thor?" Daniel asked awed.

Thor nodded slightly giving him a curious look.

' _This is better than a movie.'_ Adair whispered in Remi's mind.

"This is great, uh; we need your help, the Goa'uld are here." Daniel said urgently.

That wiped the smile off everyone's faces and immediately upon a subtle signal from Thor, Remi accessed the Asgard sensor network in Avalon and searched to verify the claim.

"Impossible, Cimmeria is a safe world." Thor told Daniel.

Daniel grimaced, "Yea we kind of messed that up." he paused then continued, "You see we came here about a year ago to meet you, and your people and make an alliance against the Goa'uld. One of our party, a Jaffa got trapped in your labyrinth." He explained.

Adair groaned in his mind. " **They most likely destroyed the hammer in order to get Teal'c out** _."_ He said aloud.

"The Jaffa serve the Goa'uld." Thor commented both to Adair and the humans.

Adair shook his head as the Cimmerian woman, Gairwyn spoke up; "This one does not, he stands with them and now with us to fight the Ettins."

"So you see we had no choice but to destroy the hammer in order to help our friend." Daniel explained.

Adair read the sensor readings from Cimmeria and frowned, his eyes flashing in anger. " **There is indeed Goa'uld on Cimmeria Thor.** "

"And in so doing you have opened Cimmeria to attack by the Goa'uld." Thor told Daniel.

"Finish with them quickly Commander Thor we must discuss what is to be done." Penegal told him quickly.

"Yea apparently" Daniel winced slightly at what Thor had said.

"So if you have any weapons that could be of help we'd really like to set things straight." Sam spoke up causing a few raised eyebrows at their assumption.

"Weapons?" Thor asked confused, surely these humans didn't think an advanced race would leave dangerous technology that another race could copy?

"Isn't that what all the tests were for?" Daniel asked confusion in his own voice.

"The tests were designed to tell us when the Cimmerians were advanced enough to see us in our true forms, we did not anticipate outside interference." Thor told them before ending his transmition and transporting the humans back to the surface of Cimmeria, though he kept the Cimmerian woman in the room with a message to wait there.

"I am currently unable to get there in time." Thor told Penegal.

Remi looked to his family who were watching him carefully, after a moment they nodded. Remi looked back to the room, "I will go Thor, I do believe it is time that the Goa'uld learn of our return and the fact we will be helping you enforce the treaty."

Thor nodded, "Thank you Remi, get rid of the Goa'uld presence by force, we will send an Asgard teacher to Cimmeria later to rebuild the hammer and help the Cimmerians rebuild."

Remi nodded and ended the transmition already getting transported to his ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dropping out of hyperspace above the planet he raised shields and focused his sensors on the planet of Cimmeria below.

' _The native population has been halved it seems. There are also several pyramids being constructed and many dozens of Jaffa._ **'** Adair angrily spat in their mind.

Their eyes glowed and Remi first transported the human Gairwyn to his ship.

She appeared in a swirl of Orbs and looked at him in fear, his gold color armor making him an intimidating sight.

"Do not be afraid Gairwyn, I am Commander Remi an ally of Thor, I am here to free your world from the Goa'uld." He told her gently.

She studied him for a moment before nodding, "Thank you for coming so quickly. How will you destroy the Ettins?" she asked.

Remi smiled, "Like this."

He motioned for her to watch out the front view port as he mentally directed the ship to descend through the atmosphere above the pyramids. From the heat of his entry a huge storm appeared and swirled around him causing thunder and lightning, a rather intimidating sight for the locals no doubt.

Gairwyn was watching everything in awe.

On his command, white beams of light started striking the Jaffa transporting them to holds on his ship. His sensors indicated that the Stargate had been activated and a lone Goa'uld was standing before it. With a quick mental command he ordered the stargate to shut down and orbed the Goa'uld to a separate holding cell.

As the Pyramids completely disappeared and his sensors told him that there was no more of the Goa'uld presence on the planet, Gairwyn breathed out in awe, "Surely with the power you possess the people of earth are mistaken and you are truly gods."

Remi smiled kindly at her, "They spoke the truth Gairwyn as they see it. Gods would not fit their understanding of the term as they are much more advanced than you are as a culture and understand us better, for your culture however the term is what you understand, though we do not wish to be gods to you forever. We allowed your ancestors to call us that so you could develop as a culture on your own terms."

Gairwyn nodded at his explanation still somewhat awed, "I will now transport you back down to the ground, tell your friends that I send my greetings. Also an Asgard teacher will come to your planet later and help your society rebuild, they will build a new hammer that will make an exception to Teal'c. Until then rest assured your planet is safe from the Goa'uld once more." Remi told her smiling.

She bowed low to him and he orbed her down to the planet to give his message to Sg-1.

He smiled viciously, now he had a Goa'uld to scare silly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gairwyn found herself back on her world in front of her friends in Sg-1, she smiled at their shocked faces at her reappearance, "The Ettins are gone, and Cimmeria is safe once again, thank you." She told them.

Daniel smiled still watching the ship "Is that Thor's chariot Gairwyn?"

Gairwyn looked back at the ship she had been on awed even more now that she could see it fully, "Nay, that is not Thor nor his chariot, that is an ally of Thor that came to help us on his behalf." She told them.

"As I said Daniel Jackson that is not what was described as an Asgard mother ship." Teal'c said calmly.

"Then who is it Teal'c?" Jack asked his friend.

"That is the Lord Remi, ally of Thor." Gairwyn said happily giving him a title he would be forever known as on Cimmeria.

Her friends all looked at her shocked, "Remi? Did he tell you what his race was called?" Daniel asked excitedly.

Gairwyn frowned thoughtfully, "No, he did not, he only told me that the Ettins were all gone, that an Asgard teacher would come to help us rebuild after you were gone, and that the new hammer that they make will make an exception for Teal'c so that you may visit whenever you wish."

They all digested what she had said and watched as the enormous ship slowly disappeared from their sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

Remi walked down the corridor towards the cells that he had placed the Goa'uld and his Jaffa from Cimmeria, his ship was in hyperspace on the way to the Hasara space station.

He waved his hand over the door crystal to open it and walked in to where a large cell with a single occupant was standing glaring at him as he entered.

" **You are not Asgard."** The Goa'uld that Remi was surprised to see was Heru'ur sneered at him.

"Indeed I am not; I am Remi, Supreme commander of the Alteran fleet." At his confused look, Remi smiled maliciously, "Your race knows us as the Ancients, one of the four great races along with the Asgard."

Heru'ur paled visibly his eyes wide. " **Impossible."** He denied.

Remi grinned viciously, "Oh it's very possible. My race has recently returned to this galaxy and we were very interested to learn of your empire from our friends the Asgard. The Asgard told us of your trespass on Cimmeria and we offered to correct your mistake since my ship was closer than Thor's. We are currently on the way to the Hasara space station and I will hand you over to the System lords once we, along with Thor discuss what will be done about your violation of the treaty."

Heru'ur paled, if possible, even further and seemed to be at a loss for words. Remi spun and excited the cell room returning to his command chair, just in time to receive an incoming message from Thor, "Remi, I have arrived at Hasara and have already sent a summons to the system lords, there are currently three of them already on the station and they have summoned the others, who will join the discussion by transmition as soon as you get here."

"We'll be there shortly my friend, thank you." He smiled before saying, "I have several dozen Jaffa as well as Heru'ur in my custody."

Thor nodded, "Excellent, this will allow us to put more pressure on the Goa'uld."

Remi nodded and smiled, "I will be projecting my image into the station as I do not want them sensing Adair." Thor nodded in understanding and his image disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later after Remi had updated his family on the situation Remi's ship dropped out of hyperspace to see the Hasara space station and Thor's ship the Belisknr.

He was receiving a transmition, audio only- "Remi, I am with the system lords now, they are eager to meet you." Remi smiled as he heard the humor in Thor's voice.

He acknowledged his message and projected himself into the System lords meeting room, his surroundings blurring to reveal his glowing image sitting next to Thor who was there physically. Remi looked around to see who was there, striking an imposing image himself in his Alteran uniform.

Kali, Olokun and Yu were studying him with nervous apprehension from their thrones, while large screens in the ceiling above showed the other system lords who were transmitting from other areas of the galaxy, with similar expressions.

Thor turned to him, "I have not yet told them why we are here commander, please introduce yourself."

Remi grinned, "Thank you commander." He told Thor, then turning to the assembled system lords he said; "I am Remi, supreme commander of the Ancient fleet."

At his pronouncement the Goa'uld all paled just like Heru'ur had.

"Commander Remi was dispatched to Cimmeria since his ship was already in the vicinity when we detected an invasion from Heru'ur." Thor told them glaring.

Yu looked at Thor sharply, " **Heru'ur violated the treaty?** " he asked angrily.

"Indeed lord Yu, he and the few dozen Jaffa that were there are prisoners on my ship the Atlas. I will return him and his Jaffa to you when we have discussed his infraction and their resulting consequences." Remi told him.

" **How dare you, you insolent!..."** Kali began but Remi glared at her with so much venom she flinched, "Don't you dare raise your voice to me Parasite!" Remi thundered, "You vermin owe your success and advancement to my people's technology that you stole! I have half a mind to let the treaty remain null and void and wipe your species from the face of this Galaxy!"

Remi mentally ordered a drone to shoot from his ship and target a spot that wouldn't cripple the station just make it shake and scare them.

Alarms blared and the station shook as the drone went right through the stations shields and blew off a support beam, making the whole station shake violently.

The Goa'uld all had looks of horror on their faces, " **Wait!"** Yu shouted desperately **.** He glared at Kali **, "If you speak out again I will kill you myself! Remain silent!"**

She nodded her fear overwhelming her. The station stopped shaking and Yu looked back to Remi and Thor, " **You have my word that Heru'ur will be dealt with severely for his violation.** "

Remi nodded ,"In the interest of following my peoples ideals to not commit genocide, The Great races council has elected to abide by the treaty you formed with the Asgard and to let you off with a warning this time. In return we require a free boon that we will decide on a later date." The system lords all nodded fear still in their eyes. Remi mentally ordered his ship to orb his prisoners into the station; Heru'ur appeared in front of the system lords while his Jaffa appeared elsewhere on the station all of them unarmed.

The system lords all glared venomously at Heru'ur who looked at them apprehensively.

"We leave you with this warning and a message; all four of the Great races will be policing this galaxy because of your infraction, do not make another or we will destroy everything you have built and this time we won't show mercy." Thor told them with his deep commanding voice. Once more they all nodded and Thor transported out while Remi ended his transmition.

' _THAT WAS AWESOME! THEY WERE SCARED SHITLESS!_ ' Adair cooed happily in his mind surprising him with the earth cuss word.

Remi laughed hysterically, 'I'm glad you enjoyed that, and I made sure to record my interactions with Heru'ur as well as that whole session right there.' He told his still gleeful symbiote.

' _I know! Calaerdor is going to wet himself from laughing so hard! I'm sure the Tok'ra will thoroughly enjoy it as well._ ' He chuckled merrily.

Remi continued laughing and after a signal from Thor both ships jumped into hyperspace heading for Vulcanus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go everyone! The next chapter is there! Sorry it took a little longer than I thought but I got it out! Thank you everyone for the patience! R&R!


End file.
